


Двое для двоих (Two for Two)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Series: Two for Two (shklatte swingers!AU) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Keith (Voltron), Adult Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Condoms, Daddy Keith Kink, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone has sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Flavored Lube, Food Porn, French Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Harness, Hot Matt Holt, Hugs, Katt - Freeform, Keith is a Racer, Kinky, Kinky sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Knifeplay, Longhaired Keith, Longhaired Matt Holt, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matt is a Hacker, Minor Adam/James Griffin, Multi, Neck Kissing, Past Shiro/James Griffin, Pattaya, Playlist, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rebelfire, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Salted Caramel Lube, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex on a bike, Sexual Humor, Shibari, Shiro has a tattoo, Shiro was a Pilot, Smoking, Smoking keith, Swing Clubs, Swingers, Thailand, Vacation, Web Sex, bottom!shiro, drunk Matt Holt, lance is a dancer, past Shiro/Adam, shance, shklatte - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: AU про свингеров. Кит и Мэтт ищут ещё одну пару для совместного отдыха и знакомятся в сети с Широ и Лэнсом. Непринуждённое общение быстро перетекает в дружбу, и они решают вместе поехать тусоваться в Таиланд.С благодарностью Мисс Вайоминг, которая вдохновила меня записать эту историю.Мне нужно больше #REBELFIRE. Ну или кэтта. И четверничков. Соскучился по четверничкам.В тексте, вероятно, появятся описания гетеро- и бисексуальных отношений. А драма не появится (разве что во флэшбэках).Плейлист на Яндекс.Музыке,ссылка на красивого Кита,тред про фик в твиттере. На фикбуке новые главы появляются быстрее.





	1. У Широ проблемы (или нет)

_Rammstein – Zeig Dich_

Кит аккуратно поворачивает ключ, открывает дверь и прокрадывается в прихожую, гадая, как долго сможет остаться незамеченным. Из спальни доносится хрипловатый смех Мэтта – значит, он снова болтает по скайпу. Стащив сапоги и пристроив куртку на свободный крючок, Кит неслышно идёт по коридору и прислоняется плечом к косяку.  
– Боже, что? – переспрашивает Мэтт и снова заливается. – Лэнс, что за фигня?  
– Да говорю тебе! Мы должны попробовать! – Лэнс на экране с таинственным видом понижает голос. – Ка-ра-о-ке!  
– Моим пением можно пытать преступников!  
– Он прав, – не удерживается Кит и тоже смеётся.  
– Кит! Привет, Кит! – кричит Лэнс. Кит подходит ближе, быстро сжимает плечо Мэтта, улыбается Лэнсу и заваливается на футон.  
– Привет, – отзывается он. – Дрочить будете?  
– Не сегодня! – хохочет Лэнс, крутясь на стуле. – Широ пришёл, вы опять в одно время! Точно не вместе работаете?  
– Думаю, из Колорадо он добирался бы домой немного дольше, – фыркает Кит. – Привет, Широ!  
Лэнс ловит Широ за руку и втягивает к себе, в круг света в тёмной комнате. Похоже, его бойфренд надеялся улизнуть – в камеру он смотрит без особого энтузиазма. Кит гадает, где он работает и кем – выглядит так, будто привык носить форму, может, служил где-то, но такие вопросы – дурной тон, и Кит держит их при себе, развлекаясь догадками.  
– Привет, – кивает Широ и, видимо, хочет спросить, как дела, но Лэнс поворачивает его к себе и с удовлетворённым стоном целует. Мэтт наклоняется к монитору, и Кит нежно скользит взглядом по его голой спине, по выступающим позвонкам, по длинным светлым волосам, медленно, прядь за прядью, перетекающим с плеча на лопатки. На экране разворачивается борьба – Широ деликатно пытается удрать, но Лэнс обеими руками обнимает его за шею и почти виснет на нём.  
– Поцелуйтесь ещё! – подзадоривает Мэтт.  
– Обмен! – Лэнс стреляет глазами. – Мне, что, одному отдуваться?  
Мэтт разворачивается и протягивает руки.  
– Я не собирался участвовать в вашем шоу, – для вида ворчит Кит, перекатываясь на живот, подползает к нему на коленях и с видом верного пса кладёт голову в его сложенные лодочкой ладони.  
– Куда целовать? – спрашивает Мэтт, почёсывая Кита за ушами. – Нет, нет, Лэнс, сегодня очередь Широ выбирать!  
– В шею, – говорит Широ, и что-то такое мелькает в его глазах – смутное, будто блестящая чешуя рыбы в тёмной воде. Что-то, что Кит хочет поймать за краешек и вытащить наружу целиком. – Укуси.  
Кит принимает вызов. Он отбирает у Мэтта мышку, выкручивает зум, чтобы его лицо попало в кадр крупным планом, и подставляет губы. И косится на монитор – как Мэтт ведёт костяшками пальцев по его подбородку, закидывая ему голову, как мягко оттягивает зубами его нижнюю губу, как припадает в поцелуе к его горлу. Красиво. Безумно красиво, от одного вида Киту сносит крышу. Даже если забыть, что у них есть зрители.  
– О да, – стонет Лэнс, пока Мэтт легонько кусает Кита за шею чуть выше кадыка, и весь плавится в объятиях Широ, стараясь прижаться к нему теснее. – Боже, да. Мэтт, ещё, пожалуйста, вы потрясающие! Широ, тебе нравится?  
Даже если бы Широ не кивнул, и так ясно, что ему нравится, – по расширенным почти до краёв радужки зрачкам, по вздымающейся груди и стиснутым челюстям. Язык тела говорит о нём куда больше, чем он хочет думать. Кит читает его как книгу – и пора перевернуть страницу.  
– Мэтт, – тихо окликает Кит, подпустив в голос хрипотцы.  
– Что? – шепчет Мэтт, наклоняясь к нему, снова берёт его лицо в ладони.  
– Поцелуй меня.  
Кит кладёт руку ему на бедро под столом, и Мэтт усмехается, шире расставляя ноги. В камеру не попадает, но настроение задаёт. И неважно, что Кит собирался поваляться на футоне пару часов и уснуть, не меняя позы. Мало что заводит его сильнее, чем восхищённые зрители.  
– Продолжайте, не останавливайтесь, – упрашивает Лэнс. Боковым зрением Кит видит, как он уступает стул Широ и садится ему на колени – бочком, чтобы удобно было обнимать за шею. Широ придерживает его за талию – и это тоже трогательно. В каждом их жесте столько теплоты и доверия, что Кит может наблюдать за ними бесконечно. Мэтт порой шутит, что Кит пытается научиться любить как можно лучше, – и он во многом прав. У Кита беда с такими жестами.  
У Широ с жестами всё в порядке, но, похоже, беда со словами. Или у него есть причины не разговаривать. Он молчит, пока Лэнс что-то горячо шепчет ему на ухо, перемежая слова поцелуями.  
– Посмотри на меня, – улыбается Мэтт – и Кит расплывается в улыбке, встречая его хитрющий взгляд. – Что ты хочешь?  
– Чтобы ты трахнул меня на столе, – отвечает Кит достаточно громко, чтобы его было хорошо слышно одной увлечённой парочке в Аризоне.  
– Он всегда такой, – притворно жалуется Мэтт. Кит ныряет под стол, вытаскивает из ящика презерватив и выпрямляется, держа упаковку в зубах за уголок. – Я, между прочим, планировал парочку поцелуев и лечь спать!  
Кит смеётся сквозь зубы и пихает презерватив ему в руку. Правильный мальчик Мэтт Холт и его ручной волкодав Кит Когане – сколько восхищённых взглядов и неприличных предложений они получили благодаря этому шоу. Только единицы знают, какие у них отношения на самом деле. Что не значит, будто Киту не нравится играть – для зрителей и иногда для себя. Он любит нравиться, любит, чтобы на него смотрели, – это превращает секс в нечто большее, нечто действительно цепляющее.  
– Не будь врединой! – Лэнс спускает шорты и опирается на стол и на плечи Широ, позволяя себя смазать. Выглядит божественно, Мэтт прижимает ладонь ко рту, жадно следя за ними, и Кит снова сжимает его бедро. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты трахнул Кита на столе! Пожалуйста, Мэ-э-этт…  
Широ опускает его на свой член, и на секунду у Лэнса закатываются глаза. Изображение начинает ритмично вздрагивать – похоже, их стол не предназначен для секса.  
– Детка, – выдыхает Мэтт и тянет Кита за воротник рубашки, заставляя встать. – Иди ко мне.  
Кит возвращает зум к исходным настройкам, ложится грудью на стол и перекидывает волосы на правое плечо, открывая шею.  
– Не переигрывай, – шепчет Мэтт ему в затылок, но бёдра его сжимает совсем не понарошку. Он тоже завёлся – от стонов Лэнса кровь вскипает даже без картинки, а картинка хороша. Скорее из чувства противоречия и эпатажа ради Кит скалит зубы:  
– Засади мне.  
Лэнс реагирует коротким вскриком и начинает двигаться быстрее. Трахается – как танцует. Он ещё красивее во время секса, воплощённое желание, и Киту хочется раздразнить его сильнее. Он уже собирается выдать какую-нибудь из своих фирменных грязных фразочек, но Мэтт прерывает его нежным:  
– Потерпи, котёнок, – и Кит понимает, что шоу не получилось.

Смена настроения всегда ощущается как щелчок. Вот они играли в кого-то другого – и вот переключились на себя настоящих. Мэтт стягивает с его плеч рубашку, целует его между лопаток, лаская внутри смазанными пальцами, и Кит утыкается лбом в сложенные на столе руки, коротко постанывая сквозь зубы. Слишком хорошо, чтобы притворяться.  
– Готов? – спрашивает Мэтт.  
– Просто вставь, – хрипит Кит, уже не особо задумываясь, слышно его или нет. Мэтт слегка сжимает ладонью его горло, тянет его на себя – и вставляет. Вскрик вырывается сам собой – слишком высокий для того брутального имиджа, которого Кит обычно придерживается на публике. Лицо заливает жаром. – Мэтт, я же просил…  
Но вторая рука Мэтта ложится на низ живота, обхватывает член, и Кит проходит точку невозврата. Это тоже всегда ощущается как щелчок – он греется, греется, греется, а потом сгорает за секунду.  
В такие моменты Мэтт замолкает – и, кажется, пытается впитать в себя все возможные ощущения. Кит стонет громче, двигается быстрее, насаживается на него уже без всякого ритма. Мэтт тормозит его, распластывает по столу, не позволяя подаваться навстречу, трахает его быстро и глубоко, и Кит уже сам не помнит, что на них смотрят. Он прижимается щекой к прохладной столешнице и теряется в оргазме, который накрывает его и топит в себе целиком. Мэтт выходит из него и кончает ему на спину – скорее из прихоти, чем из любви к искусству, но на камеру всегда выглядит отлично.  
– О боже, – вскрикивает Лэнс, о котором они успели забыть. – О боже. О боже. Широ. О боже.  
Кит тяжело поднимает голову и щурится в монитор.  
Лэнс прыгает у Широ на коленях, вцепившись в его предплечья, и повторяет своё «о боже». Кит рассеянно смотрит на него, на его смуглый член и запавший живот, а потом встречает взгляд Широ, тяжёлый, исподлобья, и понимает – поймал. Вот оно, то, что пряталось за показным равнодушием.  
– Хей, – выдыхает Мэтт, ложась Киту на спину и свешивая голову с его плеча, – как насчёт съездить куда-нибудь отдохнуть? Мы могли бы вместе снять домик.  
– Не сейчас же, Мэтт, нашёл время, – хмыкает Кит, всё ещё оглушённый, но Лэнс, как ни странно, поворачивается к Широ и нежно спрашивает:  
– Ты согласен?  
Широ пожимает плечами – выглядит больше как да, чем как нет, – и Лэнс радостно кивает:  
– Да, давайте попробуем состыковать отпуска!  
И кончает, заливая спермой стиснутые пальцы Широ.  
– Ты потрясающий! – кричит Мэтт в микрофон и выключает камеру, оставляя им немного приватности. Кит смеётся, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя, и Мэтт целует его в затылок. – Котёнок… Ты как?  
– Пока никак. – Такие оргазмы его выматывают до того, что колени подкашиваются, а Мэтт, напротив, преисполняется бодрости, так что Кит позволяет утянуть себя на футон и падает на спину, раскинув руки. Мэтт суетится вокруг, обтирает влажным полотенцем, поит соком, держа стакан у губ, потом кладёт его голову к себе на колени и расчёсывает ему волосы. Кита всегда успокаивает, когда Мэтт возится с его волосами. 

– Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – говорит Мэтт после нескольких минут молчания. Его руки замирают, и Кит трётся о них головой. – Знаю же, что ты такое не любишь.  
– Я тебе доверяю. Ты лучше меня разбираешься в людях.  
– Не факт, – смеётся Мэтт и прикрывает ему глаза ладонью – «послушай, что я скажу». Кит улыбается и прикладывает два пальца к губам, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй – «говори». – Я не уверен, что чувствую.  
– Хочешь проверить, поэтому зовёшь их отдыхать?  
– Три недели пляжа, вечеринок, танцев и секса вчетвером, звучит неплохо?  
– Мэтт, – усмехается Кит и отводит его руку от лица. – Мне-то не ври.  
Взгляд Мэтта утекает влево, и, похоже, процессор у него в голове вот-вот перегреется из-за слишком большого количества операций в секунду. Кит поднимается, садится рядом, привалившись к его плечу, и сам закрывает ему глаза.  
– Я слушаю, – шепчет Мэтт, его ресницы щекочут ладонь, и Кит прижимается губами к его уху.  
– Я с тобой. Что бы ты ни делал, я с тобой.  
– Что, если я влюблюсь в кого-нибудь из них?  
– Ты втрескался в Лэнса по фотографии, – смеётся Кит и убирает руку, но Мэтт так и сидит зажмурившись. – И Широ тебе не просто нравится.  
– Может, я увлёкся! – возмущается Мэтт, но его глаза полны отчаяния. – Я не влюбляюсь, я аромантик! Мне нужен только секс! И ты – единственное исключение!  
– Мэтт, – Кит целует его в висок и прижимается щекой к его щеке, – танцы, секс вчетвером, пляж и что ты там ещё хотел. Куда мы едем? В Тай?  
– Пожалуй, в Тай, – Мэтт тянется к клавиатуре, но вспоминает, в какой момент разорвал звонок, и передумывает. – Обсудим позже. Думаю, они будут не против, Лэнс давно хотел в Паттайю. Что думаешь?  
– Что у Широ проблемы, – фыркает Кит.

_Два месяца назад_

Лэнс Макклейн, двадцать один год. Голубые глаза, обаятельная улыбка, смуглая кожа и потрясающе красивые руки. Увлечения – сальса, танго, гимнастика, гэнг-бэнг, анальный секс в любой роли, минет в любой роли, эротический массаж в любой роли, неккинг в принимающей роли.  
– Неккинг, – читает Кит вслух, глядя Мэтту через плечо, и его рот наполняется слюной. Этого Лэнса Макклейна так и тянет зажать в тёмном уголке и довести до оргазма только поцелуями в шею, впихнув ему колено между ног. Ноги роскошные, кстати, и наверняка закидываются за уши, гимнастика же. – Неплохо. А второй?  
Мэтт открывает следующую вкладку.  
Широ – имя, фамилия, прозвище, ник в твиттере? Хрен его знает. Стиснутые челюсти, шрам через нос, седая чёлка, падающая на лоб, стеклянный взгляд. Все графы, кроме возраста, пустые. Двадцать восемь. И фото по плечи, как для документов.  
– Из ФБР, что ли? Всё засекречено? – бурчит Мэтт, придирчиво изучая скудную информацию. – Может, у него пивной живот? Где нормальные фотки?!  
– Меня больше волнует, где его увлечения. Он, что, к своему Лэнсу в нагрузку идёт?  
– Может, он из тех, кто отправляет своего парня трахаться, а сам просто смотрит? – Мэтт пожимает плечами и снова открывает анкету Лэнса. Под ней милое примечание со смайликами – ищут с партнёром пару М+М, «для дружбы и общения по сети, а дальше как получится». – Не знаю. Лэнс милашка. Я бы загнул ему ноги за уши.  
Кит даёт пять.

Они находят в скайпе указанный контакт, Мэтт пишет в чат, и почти сразу прилетает ответное – созвонимся? Кит пожимает плечами.  
В камере трясётся тёмный потолок, потом её поправляют – и в кадре сверкает ослепительная улыбка.  
– Привет! Я Лэнс!  
Мэтт с Китом прилипают к экрану, потому что он ещё красивее, чем на фото. Потому что фото не передаёт динамики, а Лэнс Макклейн – весь динамика. И, кажется, он немного озадачен двойным молчанием на другой стороне.  
– Эй? – осторожно окликает он.  
– Я Мэтт! – спохватывается Мэтт. – А это Кит, мы давно вместе. Тоже ищем пару, и решили позвонить тебе.  
Завязывается оживлённый разговор, как будто они сто лет знакомы, Мэтт перечисляет пристрастия свои и Кита, где они бывают, что делают, как ходят в свингерский клуб тусить с друзьями, что Мэтт любит снимать и у него куча фоток и видео, что они с Китом долго были друзьями, что Мэтт вообще-то аромантик, но Кит его любовь, да-да, и ещё что-то про то, что Кит любит делать минет. Кит это всё слышит раз двадцатый за последние пару месяцев, пока они в поисках. Он смотрит на Лэнса, на его текучее, как ртуть, тело, на гладкую кожу, на то, как он непринуждённо принимает самые фантастические позы, пока слушает Мэтта. Похоже, эти ноги действительно загибаются за уши.  
– А твой партнёр, Широ, он как вообще? – спрашивает Мэтт, и Кит начинает прислушиваться. – У него анкета пустая.  
– Он так и не заполнил, – отмахивается Лэнс, – Широ, Широ, иди сюда, нам звонят!  
– Я слышу, – отвечают ему. Голос спокойный и приятный. Кит с интересом смотрит на экран – и залипает.  
У Широ очень хорошая фигура – странно, что он не приложил фото, – и живое приветливое лицо. Шрам его нисколько не портит, пожалуй, даже украшает, и, несмотря на очевидную усталость, он садится с Лэнсом рядом, поддерживает беседу, рассказывает о том, что они немного утомились от секс-вечеринок и хотят более стабильных отношений, но для начала просто подружиться с кем-нибудь поближе для совместного отдыха. А потом на вопрос Мэтта начинает перечислять – фингеринг, минет, анальный секс, групповой секс, да, можно снимать, да, готов быть ню моделью, да, нравится смотреть, но если сложились хорошие отношения, то и участвовать тоже, да, есть ещё пара шрамов, если это проблема.  
– Не проблема, – впервые подаёт голос Кит и расстёгивает рубашку, показывая кривой шрам через грудь.  
Кажется, теперь залипает Лэнс, а в глазах Широ мелькает что-то, похожее на неприкрытое желание.

Больше Широ практически не разговаривает в кадре. Он охотно присоединяется к Лэнсу, целует его, когда приходит домой, пару раз делает ему минет, чаще – дрочит ему, и Лэнс в его руках вьётся так, будто у него вообще нет костей. Выглядит горячо, но сам Широ трогать себя почти не позволяет – явно только перед камерой, потому что у них с Лэнсом нет проблем ни с сексом, ни с чем-то ещё, они влюблены и полностью друг в друге уверены. Лэнс часто рассказывает, что они делали недавно, чтобы подразнить Мэтта.  
Спустя пару месяцев, когда Мэтт почти перестаёт дрочить на Лэнса и вместо этого болтает с ним каждую свободную минуту, Кит ловит себя на мысли, что Широ его интригует. У него есть тайна, а Кит, как почти все, кто родился под тем же знаком зодиака, больше всего на свете обожает тайны.  
А ещё ему кажется, что Широ своей тайной манит его специально. И если это правда, Кит обязан его завалить. Потому что те, кто родился под тем же знаком зодиака, больше тайн обожают только секс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Кит родился под знаком Скорпиона (23 октября), Широ – Рыбы (29 февраля), Лэнс – Лев (28 июля). Насчёт Мэтта вроде бы ничего доподлинно неизвестно, но есть основания полагать, что он Близнецы :D


	2. У Кита нет никаких проблем (и это странно)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В части, выделенной курсивом, есть Кит/Аллура и Аллура/Ромелль/Лотор, а также маленькие намёки на фэмдом и лёгкий БДСМ.

_На первый взгляд их можно принять за любовников – Аллура мечется на лиловом диване, платиновые кудри льнут к бархатному подлокотнику и падают на лицо, и, всегда преувеличенно аккуратная, сейчас она нимало не заботится о том, как выглядит со стороны. Мэтт обходит их сзади – лодыжки Аллуры скрещены у Кита на пояснице, один белый чулок скрутился на щиколотке. Прелестно контрастирует с кожаными штанами Кита и грубым проклёпанным ремнём._  
– Твой парень точно не би? – слышится голос Лотора, и Мэтт поворачивает камеру влево и задирает наверх. Лотор как всегда смотрит высокомерно, тонкая прядь чёлки наискось перечёркивает лоб.  
– Он ге-е-е-е-ей, – тянет Мэтт за кадром, – будь он би, расстегнул бы штаны для начала.  
Позади Кита встаёт на колени Ромелль – длинные золотые волосы убраны в сложную косу, из одежды только розовый страпон и смешные тапки-кролики, – перевешивается через его плечо, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своей супруги. Устроив пышную грудь у Кита на плечах, а подбородок – на его макушке, она восхищённо наблюдает, как Аллура дрожит и закусывает рукав распахнутого халата. Мэтт наводит камеру на улыбку Ромелль и светлые веснушки на щеках.  
– Опять снимаешь порно? – Ромелль грозит ему пальцем и сдувает с ладони воздушный поцелуй. – Не забудь мне скинуть!  
– Лол, – говорит Мэтт и наводит объектив на Аллуру – зажмуренные глаза, влажно блестящий висок, розовые стразы на веках и щеках, – и на Кита, который оттягивает зубами её припухший сосок. Кит двигает рукой всё быстрее, наклоняется к лицу Аллуры, целует её в щёку, в подбородок, что-то шепчет ей на ухо, улыбается, и она с криком выгибается под ним и обнимает его за шею.   
– Ты зверь, Когане, – смеётся Ромелль, с нежностью старшей сестры поправляет Киту чёлку и гладит бёдра Аллуры. Мэтт ловит в кадр два обручальных кольца на её безымянном пальце. – Ты её убьёшь.  
Аллура слабо смеётся, Кит ещё раз целует её в щёку и облокачивается на спинку дивана, нахально улыбаясь в кадр. Он сияет, затмевая даже Ромелль, которая снова виснет у него на шее и показывает «викторию». При полном отсутствии сексуального интереса к девушкам он обожает доставлять удовольствие – а девушки обожают его, и не только потому что он красивый.  
– Улыбочку! – подбадривает Мэтт. Аллура лениво открывает глаза и приподнимает уголки губ – но она ещё не здесь, и всё ещё трётся о руку Кита. – Госпожа Аллура, вам понравилось?  
Ромелль отмахивается от Мэтта, в кадре снова появляется Лотор – встаёт на колени около дивана, бережно берёт ступню Аллуры и прижимается к ней лбом, потом губами. Ромелль что-то резко говорит ему на норвежском, но не похоже, чтобы он услышал.   
Кит ласково гладит руку Аллуры, перепрыгивает через спинку дивана, отбрасывает назад растрёпанную косу, и камера гаснет. А когда включается снова, Кит спит в их старой квартире, свесив руку с кровати. В комнате темно. Мэтт ставит камеру на стол, подходит к нему и целует каждый его палец, костяшки, надолго прижимается губами к центру ладони. Кит не просыпается. 

Видео начинается заново – клуб «Алтея», где они регулярно бывают последние три года, Аллура сидит на диване, положив ноги Киту на колени, он разминает её лодыжки и смеётся над шутками Ромелль, которая крутит в руках тонкий поводок-цепочку. На полу валяются блестящие серебристые босоножки на высоких каблуках.   
– Волнуешься? – спрашивает Кит. Мэтт разворачивается к нему на стуле.  
– Немного, – нехотя признаётся он.  
– У нас будет комната с балконом, бассейн во дворе, байк из проката и три недели секса без обязательств. Что может пойти не так? – Кит берёт его руки в свои и ободряюще улыбается.   
– Вдруг ты не поладишь с Широ. Вдруг я не захочу отпускать Лэнса. Вдруг ты не захочешь его отпускать. Вдруг они поругаются, я не знаю, что делать, если люди ругаются. – Мэтт беспомощно оглядывается на монитор. – Вдруг мы не сойдёмся, или нам станет скучно, или…  
– Нам. Скучно. Очень смешно. – Кит тянет его к себе за полы рубашки и целует в нос. – Ты решил, что с собой возьмёшь?  
– Куплю шорты на месте.  
– То есть мы летим без багажа?  
Мэтт обнимает его и утыкается ему в плечо.  
– То, что мне нужно, полетит на соседнем кресле.  
– Как знать, я ещё не прошёл регистрацию. – Кит хлопает его по спине. – Расслабься. Они нормальные. Они тебе даже результаты анализов прислали. Взбодрись, нам пора сделать самое главное.  
– Первым будет Лэнс!  
– А в Паттайе есть море. Что-нибудь менее очевидное, Мэтт!  
– Широ разговорится за неделю.  
– Ставлю на три дня! – Кит скрепляет спор поцелуем и легко вскакивает на ноги. – Итак, ты берёшь камеру, фотик, бокс с картами, наши паспорта, я беру кофе, футболку и солнцезащитный крем. Всё?  
– Презервативы тоже к тебе.  
Кит закатывает глаза и опрокидывает в свой рюкзак всю коробку.

***

– Я думал, умру на посадке. – Лэнс осунулся и выглядит бледным в зелень даже в тени крыши, но всё равно улыбается. Широ садится с ним рядом, протягивает ему бутылку воды из автомата и сползает по спинке синего дивана. Похоже, его тошнит. – Самолёт все полтора часа трясло. Зато здесь так круто, смотрите!  
Он размахивает мобильником, на экране хаотически мелькают разноцветные диванчики, пассажиры, ждущие свой самолёт, растения в кадках и большой рекламный стенд с лазурной бухтой.  
– Красиво. – Мэтт показывает Лэнсу Кита, который задумчиво курит на лавочке, стянув куртку с плеч, чёлка липнет ко лбу над тёмными очками. – Здесь тоже ничего, только жарко. Ждём пересадку. Поверить не могу, что скоро вас увижу!  
– Почему мы для первой встречи не выбрали место где-нибудь поближе, – нервно смеётся Лэнс и легонько хлопает Широ по груди. – Ты как? Таблетку дать?  
Широ качает головой, не открывая глаз, и ласково накрывает ладонью его ладонь.  
– Посадку объявили, мы пойдём. – Мэтт наклоняется к Киту и подмигивает Лэнсу. – Всего чуть-чуть осталось. Подождём вас в Утапао и вместе поедем на виллу!  
– Если не задержат рейс, вам меньше получаса ждать. Удачно добраться! – Лэнс делает плечами задорное танцевальное движение и заканчивает звонок.  
– Пойдём? – спрашивает Кит.  
– Угу. – Мэтт отбирает у него сигарету и докуривает в одну затяжку. – Пиздец, чем мы думали, когда собрались в Тай? Я уже не помню, что в моей жизни происходило до самолётов.  
– Вы с Лэнсом очень хотели на Паттайю, – усмехается Кит и щёлкает его на мобильник – помятого, лохматого и с глубокими тенями под глазами. – Подумаешь, больше суток в дороге.  
– Ты мог нас отговорить!  
– Я тоже хотел. – Кит пожимает плечами и берёт оба их рюкзака. – Осталось всего полтора часа, как-нибудь переживём.  
Мэтт со вздохом бросает окурок в урну и тащится за Китом к стойке регистрации.

***

– Уже на двадцать минут задерживают. – Мэтт барабанит ногтями по ручке чемодана.  
– Ага, – вздыхает Кит. Он лежит на двух соседних сиденьях, закинув ноги в берцах на спинку, и зевает. Если верить виджету часовых поясов, в Денвере сейчас четыре утра. За панорамными окнами аэропорта жарит солнце, и Киту трудно сообразить, где он и хочет ли спать. Мэтт в сотый раз заглядывает в инстаграм, но в топе ленты уже полчаса мозолит глаза селфи Лотора, и он, отчаявшись, переходит по случайному тегу и пристально изучает фото незнакомых людей, работающих посуточно в том же офисе.  
– Внимание, самолёт Самуи – Утапао, рейс номер пи джи два девять четыре, совершает посадку, – объявляют в зале, и Мэтт вытягивается в струнку:  
– Это они! Кит, я хорошо выгляжу?!  
– Ты никогда не выглядишь плохо, – усмехается Кит, но заставляет себя спустить одну ногу на пол и сесть. Он поворачивает Мэтта к себе, осматривает его лицо, сдёргивает с его волос резинку и перевязывает заново. – Они влюбятся в тебя ещё сильнее.  
– Не то чтобы я добиваюсь именно этого, – польщённо улыбается Мэтт и трётся носом о его нос. Кит фыркает – перед прошлым перелётом Мэтт ухитрился не только побриться, но и помыть голову в туалете аэропорта, кому он тут мозги пудрит. От него до сих пор пахнет фруктовым шампунем, и волосы чуть влажные, Кит пропускает их сквозь пальцы и не может удержать улыбку.  
Двери в зал прилёта распахиваются, Мэтт срывается к ограничительной ленте. Кит просто встаёт и наблюдает издали, чтобы не увеличивать толкучку.  
Лэнс пропускает вперёд семью суетливых китайцев и выходит, ведя под локоть Широ, который катит огромный чемодан. Мэтт начинает прыгать и размахивать руками.  
– Мэтт! – вопит Лэнс так, будто они не виделись лет десять, с разбега прыгает Мэтту на шею, едва не сбив его с ног, и без предисловий целует в губы. Широ ограничивается кивком и идёт дальше, к Киту, одно колёсико чемодана скрипит по гладкому полу.  
– Привет, – говорит Кит на такой же кивок в свой адрес. Они обмениваются рукопожатиями, Широ со сдавленным «извини» садится на его место и тяжело опирается на колени. Вопросы в духе «как перелёт?» отпадают сами собой: выглядит он ещё хуже, чем на прошлой пересадке, так что Кит снова смотрит на Мэтта, который бесконечно заправляет за ухо пушистую прядку, флиртует и шутит. Лэнс то и дело взрывается смехом, не выпуская его из объятий, оживлённо что-то рассказывает, потом за плечи тянет к остальным. Кит гадает, что его ждёт – объятия, рукопожатие, кивок, улыбка? И не угадывает – Лэнс окидывает его восторженным взглядом, кладёт руки ему на плечи и целует в обе щеки. В его приветствии столько сердечности, что Кит прижимает его к себе за талию и целует в губы, стараясь быть нежным. Мэтт смотрит на них, умилённо приподняв брови, и Широ тоже косится – изучающе, почти незаметно. Кто-то другой бы вообще не придал значения, но Кит слишком часто ловит на себе такие сканирующие взгляды. От натуралов, в основном.  
– Привет, – выдыхает Лэнс и неохотно отстраняется. Кит скользит ладонью по его пояснице и ловит взглядом ответную улыбку, быструю и яркую, как солнечный зайчик. – Широ, ты ещё посидишь или поедем?  
– Поехали, лучше уже не станет, – хрипит Широ, и, похоже, ему куда хуже, чем кажется.  
– Его укачало, – сочувственно говорит Лэнс, поглаживая его по плечу, – обычно Широ не такой.  
Кита тянет ответить «я знаю», но вместо этого он берёт сломанный чемодан Широ, ставит его на одно колёсико и катит к выходу, где уже ждёт такси.

***

– Это наша? – Лэнс выпрыгивает из машины и нетерпеливо заглядывает за невысокий забор в попытках увидеть что-нибудь кроме парковочного места под навесом и небольшого сада. Пока Мэтт звонит владельцу виллы и под диктовку набирает код доступа на панели домофона, Кит вытаскивает из багажника чемодан и рюкзаки, проверяет, что ничего не забыли, и отпускает таксиста.  
– Готово! Да, я запомнил код, хорошего вечера! – прощается Мэтт и кладёт трубку. – Добро пожаловать в наш общий дом! На ближайшие три недели, по крайней мере.  
– Хочу посмотреть нашу комнату, там правда выход на крышу?! – Лэнс хватает Мэтта за руку и увлекает за собой, под навес и дальше по дорожке, выложенной брусчаткой. Широ протискивается в калитку, переносит через порог чемодан, и по его преувеличенно осторожным движениям Кит пытается прикинуть, что у него болит. Плечо, рука, шея? Явно что-то хроническое, в дополнение к получасу тряски по жаре и усилившейся тошноте.  
Закрыв за собой ворота и наскоро осмотрев парковку, Кит заходит в дом. Он уже видел фото, но вживую гостиная выглядит уютнее, и ему здесь нравится. Наверху слышатся шаги и голоса, Мэтт и Лэнс что-то кричат друг другу из разных комнат. Чемодан сиротливо торчит посреди комнаты, Широ лежит на диване, часто дыша. Кит садится на корточки рядом с ним, осторожно дотрагивается до плеча.  
– Что-нибудь принести? – спрашивает он тихо. – Воды, таблетки?  
Широ с трудом фокусируется на его лице и качает головой.  
– Я в норме, – лжёт он.  
Прихватив чемодан, Кит поднимается наверх, и ему открывается чудесная картина – свесившись из окна, Лэнс что-то рассматривает во дворе. Взгляд Кита поднимается по длиннющим ногам и останавливается на крепких ягодицах, обтянутых светло-голубыми джинсами. Заходящее солнце всё красит в золотой, и Киту требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сбросить наваждение и аккуратно приткнуть чемодан на порог комнаты.  
В их спальне (с балконом, как Кит и хотел) Мэтт яростно стягивает с себя пропылённые джинсы.  
– Мне нужны летние шмотки! – объявляет он.  
– Сначала поспим, – хмыкает Кит и снимает с себя рюкзаки вместе с курткой, а потом и всё остальное. И первым идёт мыться, просто чтобы постоять под прохладной водой и смыть с себя воспоминания о дороге.  
Мэтт вламывается в душ раньше, чем Кит успевает завязать халат, и яростно выкручивает кран. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Кит лениво возит полотенцем по мокрым волосам и шлёпает вниз. Дверь во вторую спальню закрыта, диван в гостиной пустует, значит, Лэнс как минимум уложил Широ в постель. Побродив по первому этажу и посмотрев из окна на маленький бассейн, Кит заглядывает в шкафы, холодильник и бар, убеждается, что вай-фай работает, шлёт Аллуре короткое сообщение, что они на месте и в порядке, и распихивает банки с кофе, специи и турку из рюкзака по полкам в кухонном шкафчике.  
Что ж, теперь он, можно сказать, обжился.  
Выложив на стол фотоаппарат, он со спокойным сердцем отправляется спать.

– Как тебе ребята? – Мэтт заваливается к Киту, который усиленно «исследует отличия футона от траходрома кинг-сайз», проще говоря, лежит в середине и дрыгает ногами.   
– Ребята отличные, как мы и думали, – пожимает плечами Кит.   
– М-м-м, – потягивается Мэтт с хитрой-хитрой улыбкой. Похоже, его запас бодрости ещё не иссяк. – И кого хочешь первым?  
Кит хочет пихнуть его в бок, но раздаётся стук в дверь и неуверенный голос Лэнса:  
– Вы не заняты?  
– Минутку! – откликается Мэтт и шепчет, округлив глаза: – Когане, это наш единственный шанс!  
Несколько секунд они оба барахтаются в постели, взбивая одеяло, потом Мэтт падает на спину, картинно закинув руки за голову, Кит садится между его колен и до поясницы прикрывается одеялом.  
– Входи, – светским тоном приглашает Мэтт.  
– Я только хо…   
Лэнс открывает дверь и замирает, растерянно глядя на них. Улыбка на вытянувшемся лице гаснет, и Мэтт выдерживает ровно секунду, а потом с хохотом укатывается в сторону. Кит падает с ним рядом и, давясь смехом, приглашающе машет рукой.  
– Так вы… вы что, разыграли меня, что ли? – светлеет Лэнс и тоже начинает хохотать. – Боже, как здорово, я так пугаюсь серьёзных людей!  
– Мы не серьёзные, – заверяет Кит. – Заходи.  
Лэнс забирается на кровать и плюхается на одеяло между ними. В любом другом случае Кит бы посторонился, но Лэнс закидывает руку ему на шею и удобно вытягивается, будто всегда вот так приходит к ним поболтать перед сном.  
– Не могу ждать, – шепчет он, переводя горячечный взгляд с одного на другого, – я так долго хотел с вами увидеться…  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Мэтт улыбается ему – запыхавшийся, растрёпанный и румяный, его глаза блестят, и смуглая ладонь Лэнса так красиво ложится ему на скулу.  
– А Широ что? – спрашивает Кит.  
– Выпил болеутоляющее и заснул. Он плохо переносит самолёты. – Лэнс поворачивается к Киту и не отрываясь смотрит на его губы. – Всё в порядке, мы не должны постоянно быть вместе, мы это обсуждали. Широ всегда долго привыкает к людям. Не потому что он злой.  
– Я не говорил, что он злой, – косо улыбается Кит и закусывает губу. Кажется, у Лэнса перехватывает дыхание – он потрясающе отзывчивый, не только на прикосновения, и это завораживает. Мэтт прижимает его ладонь к губам, обводит языком, целует, прикусывает кожу между указательным и большим пальцем, и Кит ждёт, что Лэнс отвлечётся на него, но снова не угадывает.  
– Поверить не могу, что вы рядом, – выдыхает Лэнс и целует Кита. Его мягкие губы пахнут кокосовой зубной пастой, и Кит кладёт руку ему на затылок, размышляя, не разбудят ли они Широ. Впрочем, Кит будет только рад, если Широ придёт попросить их быть потише, и они затащат его в постель, даже просто посмотреть.  
– Ещё как рядом, – возбуждённо улыбается Мэтт, откидывая одеяло, и тянет руку Лэнса к своему животу. У Лэнса прикрываются глаза, и Киту становится очевидно, что он устал не меньше, чем Широ и чем сам Кит, и что привёл его сюда исключительно нервяк, не дающий сомкнуть глаз.   
– Что хочешь? – хрипло спрашивает Мэтт, и его голос выдаёт страстное желание. – Ты пришёл – ты и выбирай.  
– Хочу, чтобы Кит меня трахнул, – говорит Лэнс – и улыбается так шаловливо, будто предлагает лизнуть свой леденец, пока мама не видит, – и целовать тебя. Вас обоих.   
Кит сдирает с него майку, прижимается губами к горячему плечу, и Лэнс громко стонет. Ещё ничего не началось, но он как натянутая до звона струна, и Кит хочет на нём сыграть, услышать каждую ноту, которую способен издать этот невероятный инструмент.  
– Почему ты не Мэтта попросил себя трахнуть? – спрашивает Кит, пока Мэтт деловито снимает с Лэнса короткие шорты – единственное, что на нём осталось.  
– Потому что я хочу трахнуть его, – усмехается Лэнс.  
– Вот как. – Мэтт перекатывается на спину, вытаскивает из-под подушки презерватив и демонстративно рвёт упаковку. Лэнс снова замирает, как на пороге несколько минут назад, смотрит на него жадно и не совсем уверенно, будто подозревает ещё один розыгрыш. – И долго я буду умирать от нетерпения?  
Напряжение рассеивается – Лэнс хихикает и встаёт над ним на колени, протягивает руку, но Мэтт сам надевает на него презерватив, а Кит позволяет себе немного полюбоваться зрелищем. Лэнс настолько очаровательно смущается и горит от нетерпения одновременно, что хочется запомнить каждое мгновение.  
– Иди ко мне, – мурлычет Мэтт и обхватывает его бёдрами, подпихивая под спину скомканное одеяло. Пока они возятся, Кит устраивается у Лэнса за спиной, упирается подбородком ему в плечо и кончиками пальцев обводит соски. Лэнс откидывается ему на грудь, теребит губами мочку уха. Вскипая от удовольствия, Кит улыбается, Мэтт влюблённо смотрит на него и подтягивает колени к груди, открываясь.  
Кит перехватывает Лэнса за бёдра, плавно двигается вперёд вместе с ним, Лэнс тихо вскрикивает прямо ему в ухо, и Мэтт тотчас утягивает его на себя, сжимает коленями его бока и страстно подаётся навстречу. Они целуются, ни на мгновение не переставая улыбаться, Мэтт стонет и охает, Лэнс даже спрашивает, не больно ли ему.  
– Не больно, – усмехается Кит и нашаривает ещё один презерватив. Бросать десяток в постель перед сном, чтобы всегда были под рукой, давно вошло в привычку.  
– Кит? Ты скоро? – торопит Лэнс и вытягивает руку в его сторону. Кит перехватывает её, ведёт открытой ладонью от запястья до плеча, целует в шею, слизывает испарину между лопатками – пахнет кокосом и немного молочным шоколадом, потому что Лэнс только что из душа, и короткие мокрые прядки на затылке смешно завиваются вверх.  
– Уже почти, – заверяет Кит и отпускает его, чтобы выдавить на руку очень много смазки. Лэнс подаётся к нему, легко впускает в себя сразу три пальца, тянется ощупать член Кита и довольно вздыхает. – Нравится?  
– Боже, – измученно выдыхает Лэнс, – пожалуйста, Кит!  
Кит всё же не может себе отказать – прижимает его к Мэтту, целует в плечи, легонько шлёпает по бёдрам, трётся членом между ягодиц, не вставляя, а Мэтт держит Лэнса за талию и виляет бёдрами, доводя его до неистовства. Лэнс мечется между ними, как в ловушке, и когда Кит всё-таки вставляет ему, заходится криком и едва не прокусывает губу. Поймав его лицо ладонями, Мэтт нежно целует его, и на контрасте с быстрыми хлёсткими движениями Кита это выносит Лэнса окончательно. Он вцепляется в Мэтта, утыкается ему в грудь и кончает, так бурно, что Кит почти мгновенно доходит до предела. Будто прыгает с трамплина и вместо воды падает в небо.

Он приходит в себя, лёжа на боку и всё ещё прижимая Лэнса к груди. Мэтт, опираясь на локоть, лежит с другой стороны и весело смотрит на него, на его плече след зубов, волосы падают на лицо, и Кит тянется погладить его по щеке. А потом целует Лэнса в затылок и поворачивает к себе.  
– Всё хорошо? – тихо спрашивает он.  
– М? – Лэнс сонно моргает. – Прости, я… ох, всегда вырубаюсь ненадолго…  
– Вы найдёте общий язык, – усмехается Мэтт, потягиваясь. – А что насчёт Широ?  
– Чтобы его вырубить, нужно раза три. Нас как раз хватит… – Лэнс зевает и доверчиво устраивает голову у Кита на плече. – Выставьте меня потом…  
Его дыхание сразу выравнивается, и Мэтт натягивает на них одеяло.  
– Надеюсь, Широ в порядке, – ворчит Кит. Его тоже начинает тянуть в сон, как всегда после секса, если он очень устал, а он очень устал. Мэтт касается прохладной ладонью его лба и целует в прикрытые веки.   
– Он большой мальчик, – шепчет Мэтт. – Доброй ночи, Кит.  
Кит улыбается – и дальше ничего не помнит.


	3. У Лэнса хороший вкус (и нет проблем)

Под одеялом непонятно, где чьи руки и ноги, так тесно они переплелись, и Кит пару минут наслаждается этим умиротворяющим зрелищем, а потом осторожно отводит волосы Мэтта с лица Лэнса и прижимает один локон к губам. Лэнс трогательно морщит нос, и Кит бы погладил его по голове, но боится разбудить.   
Он плетётся в ванную, чистит зубы, без особой надежды на успех приглаживает бардак на голове, заплетает лохматую косу и одевается. В Денвере полдень, в Паттайе час ночи.   
– Проснись и пой, – говорит Кит зеркалу и ухмыляется.

Над барной стойкой в кухне горит одинокий светильник. Широ сидит на высоком стуле и что-то читает на планшете. Бесконечный лонгрид с редкими вставками фотографий или книгу – не очень понятно, зато понятно, что боль его всё ещё мучает. Скорее всего, в плече или в руке.  
– Доброе утро, – окликает Кит и идёт к шкафчику, где поселились ингредиенты для его эликсира жизни. И, кстати, об эликсире. – Будешь кофе?  
– Доброе, – кивает Широ, не отрываясь от планшета, – не откажусь. Если тебе не сложно. Спасибо.  
– Всегда варю на двоих. – Кит включает плиту и достаёт кофемолку.

Следующие десять минут проходят в нейтральном молчании. Кит сонно мешает ложечкой в турке и спиной чувствует всё те же короткие осторожные взгляды. Каждый раз, как он поворачивается якобы по какому-то делу, Широ продолжает читать, не поднимая глаз.  
– Молока добавить? – по привычке спрашивает Кит, заглядывая в холодильник, и вспоминает, что они не дома – на полках три бутылки питьевой воды и формочка со льдом. – А. Извини. Из вариантов только эспрессо и американо.  
– Всё в порядке.  
Кит оборачивается и пристально смотрит на Широ. Ни хрена он не читает, просто листает страницу за страницей, глядя в одну точку. «Что в порядке, ты себя в зеркале видел?» – хочет спросить Кит, но Широ – не Мэтт, и припереть его к стенке не вариант. Поэтому Кит разливает кофе по двум чашкам, ставит одну перед Широ и садится за ту же стойку, чуть ближе к краю, чтобы не вызывать дискомфорта. Ещё пару минут внутри него всё кипит, и он кусает язык, чтобы не спросить Широ, выпил ли он болеутоляющее, что с плечом, можно ли как-то помочь, хочет ли он есть, не слишком ли крепкий кофе. Чтобы отвлечься, Кит начинает гуглить, где арендовать мотоцикл. Похоже, ближайшее агентство от их дома буквально в паре километров – он сверяется с картой, – но откроется часов через шесть. Кит ждёт, пока загрузится список доступных байков, сортирует по модели, потом по году выпуска. Заносит палец над идеальной кроссовой хондой, думает, как на него посмотрит Мэтт, вздыхает и листает дальше. Стоит выбрать какой-нибудь дорожный байк, тем более он хочет нормальное пассажирское сиденье.   
Он быстро взглядывает на Широ, который, похоже, всё-таки сосредоточился наконец на чтении.  
– Водишь?  
– У меня есть машина. – Широ впервые встречается с ним взглядом, и у Кита рука сама тянется к фотоаппарату.  
– Можно? – спрашивает он, снимая крышечку с объектива.  
– Конечно. – И магия тотчас рассеивается. Глаза стекленеют, лицо застывает. Как на том ужасном фото из анкеты.  
– Эй. – Кит машет рукой. – Расслабься, это не ружьё.  
– Никогда не получается. Меня обычно снимают со спины. Там напряжение только на пользу. – Широ расслабляется, и Кит нажимает на спуск наобум, потому что иначе не получится. От щелчка затвора Широ снова замирает с отсутствующим видом, но поздно – Кит поймал в кадр жёсткую линию подбородка, отливающие серебром серые глаза, располагающую улыбку и нить пара от кружки, закрутившуюся перед лицом. Он поворачивает маленький экран к Широ:  
– Я, похоже, только что сделал лучший кадр в своей жизни.  
– Не думаю, – усмехается Широ – но он польщён, видно по разгладившейся морщинке между бровей, по приподнявшимся уголкам губ, по дрогнувшим ресницам. О да, он совсем не умеет лгать, и фото ему нравится.  
– Посмотришь, как Мэтт тебя сфоткает, у него руки из правильного места. – Кит откладывает камеру и снова тянется к своей чашке. – Тебе нормально, что Лэнс у нас спал?  
– Почему нет? – Широ пожимает плечами и утыкается в планшет. – Мы разве не за этим сюда ехали?  
– У людей бывают разные проблемы.  
– Понятия не имею, о чём ты.  
Тема исчерпана, понимает Кит по тону и возвращается к мотоциклам. Широ опять залипает на одной строчке.  
– А Лэнс водит?  
– Катер, скутер, байк, фургон.   
Не ожидавший такого послужного списка Кит невольно присвистывает.  
– А вертолёт?  
Широ смеётся.  
– Думаю, он бы справился.  
И снова этот сканирующий взгляд исподтишка.  
– Тогда нам, похоже, понадобится как минимум два мотоцикла.  
– Я пас.  
– Машина?  
– Машина, – кивает Широ.  
Даже не рассчитывай на унылый седан, – думает Кит и бронирует четырёхместный кабриолет.

***

Мэтт продирает глаза с чувством, что проспал, видит улыбающегося Лэнса и улыбается в ответ.  
– Привет, – хрипло окликает он и подминает Лэнса под себя. Они целуются, нежась под одеялом, и если бы не запах кофе, витающий в спальне, Мэтт бы никуда не пошёл. Но он хочет есть, пить и гулять, и жажда приключений уже распирает его изнутри.  
– М-м-м, – вздыхает Лэнс, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, – пойдём вниз?  
– И попросим Кита сварить нам кофе.  
– Мне нужно в душ. – Он садится и потягивается, широко зевая. Мэтт прослеживает глазами фантастический прогиб в спине и строит большие планы на следующую ночь. А пока ограничивается тем, что чистит зубы, любуясь размытым силуэтом за матовым стеклом кабинки.

На кухне царит тишина. Кит погружён в рассматривание байков, Широ читает что-то про космос. Не то чтобы Мэтт ждал чего-то другого, но всё же чувствует лёгкое разочарование.  
– Как спалось? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь напротив Широ. – Кит, сваришь мне кофе?  
– Я забронировал тачку. – Кит встаёт и, проходя мимо, целует Мэтта в макушку.   
– Кабриолет, надеюсь?   
– Конечно. Ты же не думаешь, что можно слушать Queen в чём-то кроме кабриолета?  
– Queen? – оживляется Широ.  
– Только Abba! – заявляет Лэнс, врываясь к ним, и виснет у Широ на плечах. – Кит, там есть мотоциклы? Я хочу мотоцикл!  
– Я выбрал несколько нормальных, ещё на месте посмотрим, – отзывается Кит, не подозревая, насколько его счёт вырос в глазах Лэнса. – Я в любом случае возьму хонду.   
Мэтт подтягивает к себе его телефон, заглядывает в профиль и смеётся:  
– Хм, Лэнс, он, похоже, выбирал тебе байк в цвет глаз. Тут один красный для него и восемь синих на любой вкус.  
– Как романтично! – Лэнс воодушевлённо тискает Широ. – Здорово, что мы проснулись ночью, сразу можно идти гулять!  
– Идеально – днём спать под кондиционером, а ночью танцевать и кататься на кабриолете. – Мэтт под столом ставит босую ногу Широ на колено и усиленно строит глазки обоим сразу. – Лэнс, поможешь мне купить шорты? Мы не стали брать одежду.  
– Можешь на меня рассчитывать, – подмигивает Лэнс, – но мне нужен Кит, чтобы выбрать, в чём я пойду сегодня.  
– Почему я? – Кит удивлённо поворачивается к нему и чуть не упускает кофе, но в последний момент успевает подхватить турку и подуть на пышную пену.  
– Потому что Широ я во всём нравлюсь, а Мэтт не даст мне одеться.  
– А если и я не дам? – грозится Кит, но Лэнс хватает его за руку и тащит за собой:  
– Можешь мне выбрать мотоцикл, значит, и с шортами справишься!  
Мэтт наклоняет голову к плечу и подпирает щёку кулаком, поглаживая Широ ступнёй по бедру.  
– Не заставляй меня спрашивать, что ты читаешь, – усмехается он и наклоняется ближе через стойку. Широ протягивает руку, медленно ведёт пальцами по его голой груди, сгребает за ворот халата, тянет Мэтта к себе и целует в губы.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Лэнс совершенно не нарочно виляет задом, и Кит так же не нарочно смотрит. Даже в белом махровом халате почти до пола ему удаётся выглядеть непростительно сексуально.  
В спальне Кит прислоняется плечом к стене и ждёт, пока Лэнс выгребет из чемодана на кровать абсолютно всё, включая носки и четыре пары кроссовок.  
– Итак, – он изображает отчаяние, – мне нечего надеть.  
Кит сверяется с прогнозом погоды. Двадцать пять градусов ближе к утру, и холоднее не станет.  
– Нас четверо, – говорит он, – я хорошо дерусь. Не надевай ничего.  
– Совсем?..  
– Конечно. – Кит изображает боксёрскую стойку. – Я отпизжу любого, кто к тебе пристанет.  
Лэнс разражается смехом.  
– Ладно, – выдыхает он, – ты прав, я могу пойти в чём попало, меня же никто здесь не знает.  
Именно поэтому он роется всего пятнадцать минут, прикладывает к себе майки, короткие футболки, прозрачные рубашки и какие-то модные лоскуты. Кит задумчиво нюхает свою футболку. Её свежесть после всех перелётов весьма сомнительна.  
– Одолжишь какую-нибудь майку?  
Лэнс в одно движение сбрасывает халат, и Кит на секунду забывает, о чём просил.  
– Да, – Лэнс наставляет на него палец, – но только если наденешь то, что я скажу.  
– Не вопрос.  
Одежда выбрана, но Лэнс не спешит его прогонять, а Кит не спешит уходить, смотрит, как он натягивает асимметричную майку с маленькими блестящими вставками на одном боку и рваные джинсовые бриджи.  
– Я не похож на отдыхающего клерка? – с тревогой спрашивает Лэнс, осмотрев себя в зеркале.  
– Нет, – усмехается Кит. – Ты похож на золотую жемчужину.  
Он что, вслух это сморозил?..  
Лэнс кокетливо смотрит на него через плечо.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но бриджи на мне мешком сидят.  
Яснее ясного, чего он хочет, поэтому Кит подходит и проводит ладонями по его ягодицам, туго обтянутым тонкой голубой тканью, и смотрит ему в глаза в зеркале. Такой бледный и острый на его фоне, такой мрачный со своей лохматой чёлкой, падающей на глаза, и весь в чёрном.   
Похоже, Лэнса напрягает только последний факт.  
– Правда нормально выгляжу? – спрашивает он дежурно, только чтобы прижаться к Киту поближе.  
Кит целует его в шею.  
– Да.  
Лэнс придирчиво рассматривает его отражение, стягивает с него джинсовку и вытаскивает из кучи своей одежды блестящую полупрозрачную майку, серую с серебряными нитями.  
– Эту.  
Кит пожимает плечами и снимает футболку.  
– Боже, – Лэнс ловит его за талию и прижимается губами к его груди. – Я даже не успел тебя рассмотреть как следует.  
Кит тянет его за волосы на затылке и целует в губы, закидывает ему голову, проходится быстрыми поцелуями по шее.  
– Ещё рассмотришь, – обещает он и натягивает майку. Ему глубоко фиолетово, что носить, он полагается на вкус Лэнса, и ещё он хочет видеть глаза Широ.

Глаза Широ того стоят. А ещё у него до ярко-розового цвета зацелованные губы. Похоже, они с Мэттом даже парой слов не перекинулись, пока Лэнс выбирал свой наряд. Кит смотрит на сыто улыбающегося Мэтта и на его косо завязанный халат, быстро показывает ему большой палец и с чисто научным интересом задумывается, почему в чёрный список Широ попал только он.

***

В первый клуб из списка, намного превосходящего длиной количество дней в их отпуске, они едут на туктуке, местном такси. Лэнс постоянно пихает всех, призывая на что-нибудь посмотреть, и они проезжают немного дальше, чем планировали, засмотревшись на уличную забегаловку под яркой вывеской с безумными летающими фруктами.   
– Там уличные художники! – кричит Лэнс и тащит Мэтта за собой к добродушному тайцу, около которого развешаны карандашные портреты. – Какие красивые, давайте потом попросим нас нарисовать!  
Таец манит Мэтта пальцем, что-то ему шепчет и смеётся.  
– Что он сказал? – спрашивает Кит, когда догоняет их.  
– Что мы красивая пара, – улыбается Лэнс и тыкает Широ локтем в бок. – Не ревнуешь?  
– Вы правда красивая пара, – улыбается Широ. Его глаз не видно за зеркальными очками-авиаторами, голос кажется спокойным, но Киту мерещится обман, и он снова отстаёт на пару шагов, нервно крутит жетон на армейской цепочке. Мэтт косится на него и замедляет шаг.  
– Ты чего? – спрашивает он, поравнявшись с Китом. Лэнс устремляется к витрине со скульптурами из фруктов, они с Широ склоняются над удивительно уродливой лошадью из дынь, кажется, оба потрясённые до глубины души. – Он тебе не нравится?  
Под «он», конечно, имеется в виду Широ, потому что насчёт Лэнса всё кристально ясно.  
– Нравится, – резко отвечает Кит, – бесит, что он меня игнорит.  
Мэтт гладит его по щеке с той нежной улыбкой, за которой обычно следует фраза в духе «Китти-болван». Кит глубоко засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, вызывающе смотрит на него, мол, давай, добей меня.  
– Он глаз с тебя не сводит, – шепчет Мэтт ему на ухо и целует в щёку. – И он хорошо целуется, кстати.  
– И что ты мне предлагаешь делать? – Кит придерживает его за талию, потом плюёт на приличия и прижимает к себе. Толпа равнодушно обтекает их, все увлечены витринами, музыкой, танцовщиками около клубов, неоновыми надписями и развешанными повсюду фонариками.   
– Завалить, как ты и собирался, – смеётся Мэтт и тянет его за руку, но Кит дёргает его к себе и целует. – Да не меня, котёнок, я и так твой!  
– Люблю тебя, – быстро шепчет Кит и только потом отпускает. Мэтт смотрит на него, его глаза чуть влажнеют, и он быстро прижимается щекой к его щеке.  
– Мы должны сделать селфи! – кричит им Лэнс, снимает с Широ очки и нацепляет себе на нос. Мэтт ныряет в кадр и высовывает язык, Кит притыкается сбоку.  
– Ты не помещаешься, – говорит Широ, который держит телефон Лэнса, за плечи притягивает Кита ближе и несколько раз нажимает кнопку. Лэнс гримасничает, на последнем кадре целует Мэтта в щёку, а потом отбирает у Широ мобильник и начинает листать снимки в галерее.   
– Что у тебя болит? – не выдерживает Кит, глядя Широ в глаза, пока он не надел очки. Широ растерянно моргает. – Не ври, что ничего.  
– Правая рука, старая травма, – отвечает за него Лэнс. Широ уставляется на него, возмущённо приоткрыв рот. – Плохо реагирует на перелёт.  
– Ты ломал руку? – хмурится Кит, и снова отвечает Лэнс:  
– У Широ титановые штифты в костях. Как у Росомахи.  
– Лэнс! – не выдерживает Широ, и теперь он действительно злится. – Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя об этом знал!  
– Но теперь-то они знают, булочка, – нежно откликается Лэнс, не обращая на его раздражение ни малейшего внимания. – И срок договора о неразглашении давно закончился.  
– Во мне тоже есть немного титана, – лениво тянет Мэтт и показывает штангу в языке. – Кстати, что тебе помогает? Алкоголь, трава, таблетки?  
– Послушайте, – Широ трёт лоб, морщась, – я не хочу портить вам отдых. Я не так уж и…  
Лэнс поднимается на носочки и затыкает его поцелуем.  
– Алкоголь – немного, траву он не пробовал, а таблетки только на крайний случай. Обычно через сутки-двое боль проходит сама собой. Широ предпочитает, чтобы все делали вид, будто не замечают его страданий.  
Широ смотрит на него осуждающе и заметно нервничает.  
– Широ, – тихо говорит Кит, – если я смогу чем-то помочь, пожалуйста, не молчи.  
Ему кажется, что по стеклянной стене между ними пробегает первая трещина, но, возможно, это иллюзия.   
– Клуб, – напоминает Мэтт, подталкивая их вперёд.  
Широ снова надевает очки и отмораживается. Кит принимает правила игры и обходит его справа, страхуя от случайных столкновений с прохожими. Пока это всё, что в его силах. 


	4. «Он, кажется, где-то служил»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Короткая бонусная глава с флэшбэками. Упоминание Широ/Адам в прошлом, и про начало Широ/Лэнс ^_^

_Три года назад_

Несколько месяцев Широ не знает, удастся ли сохранить руку, и ожидание более мучительно, чем все процедуры, которые ему приходится пережить. Он уже плохо помнит свою жизнь до аварии и бесконечных больниц. Один день похож на другой, кроме того, что голос Адама по телефону становится всё более безразличным.  
– Ты скоро вернёшься? – спрашивает Адам в конце февраля. Широ слушает его и смотрит на календарь. Год не високосный, у него снова нет дня рождения. Если он вообще доживёт до первого марта, отрешённо думает он. – Я хочу сказать... а, ладно, потом.  
– Я в порядке, – говорит Широ и не верит сам себе. Его безжизненный голос отдаётся эхом в пустой палате, и он надеется, что сигнала капельницы в этом углу не слышно. – Скоро всё закончится.  
Он повторяет одно и то же третий месяц. Приказ о неразглашении запрещает ему выдавать любую информацию. Своё местонахождение, причину аварии, диагнозы и всё, что связано с текущим положением дел. Репутация Гарнизона не должна пострадать.  
– Я надеюсь, – говорит Адам. Он чувствует себя преданным, и Широ ничем не может его утешить. Не может даже увидеться с ним. Адам бы обязательно приехал, если бы мог. – Извини, Широ.  
Он кладёт трубку. Ещё несколько минут Широ стоит и смотрит на календарь. Он здесь с середины октября. Хэллоуин, День благодарения, Рождество и Новый год, День Святого Валентина… У них могли быть все эти праздники. Они могли просыпаться вместе и смеяться, сидя на кухне по утрам. И, возможно, Широ снова бы немного опаздывал на работу, увлёкшись поцелуями.

Он выходит из больницы в середине марта. Руку удалось сохранить, и хотя она всё ещё висит плетью, а часть костей заменена титановыми имплантами, Широ позволяет себе насладиться моментом и не думать о плохом. О том, что он больше никогда не сядет за штурвал, что Адам перестал звонить, и что его будущее разлетелось как песок на ветру.  
Квартира встречает его чистотой и тишиной. Вещей Адама нет, и он увез с собой комнатные цветы.  
По крайней мере, они не засохли, – думает Широ.

Он специально находит клуб с кинковым дресс-кодом, чтобы не приходилось раздеваться полностью, а приятная компания подбирается сама собой – он всё ещё умеет нравиться людям. Все знают его как «Широ, который где-то служил, кажется». Вопросов не задают, и Широ это полностью устраивает.   
Еженедельные тусовки приглушают тоску по прикосновениям, и всё же, придя домой и бросив в корзину очередную укороченную куртку, которая прикрывает шрамы на правой руке и плече, он долго лежит в постели, обнимает одеяло и представляет на его месте Адама. Но после всего, что случилось, он бы и сам с собой не остался.  
Проходят месяцы, боль утихает, на смену старым приходят новые привычки. Он возвращается в Гарнизон на штатскую должность. За исключением редких дней, когда меняется погода, рука больше не беспокоит, и ничто в его квартире не напоминает о том, что когда-то здесь жили двое.   
У него нет времени на то, чтобы быть для кого-то любимым, так Широ себе говорит, но всё равно раз за разом привязывается к людям. К весёлому парню, который носит тельняшку на голое тело и сексуально курит. К молчаливой, всегда настороженной девушке с густо подведёнными глазами, которая тоже где-то служила. К паре совсем юных мальчишек-морпехов – они обожают приглашать его третьим. Но однажды все они перестают приходить, и, вероятно, не вспоминают больше ни о нём, ни о других людях, с которыми перекидывались парой словечек в курилке или за общей барной стойкой. Широ сам дурак, что слишком хорошо их узнал, пусть на короткое время это и сделало секс лучше.

_Полтора года назад_

Лэнса он впервые видит на весенней вечеринке в честь очередного придуманного праздника. На огромной кровати в центре клуба четверо парней, сменяя друг друга по часовой стрелке, трахают одного – очень пластичного кубинца, который так заразительно наслаждается происходящим, что на секунду Широ задумывается о том, чтобы присоединиться. Но последнее место занимает высокий темнокожий парень с дредами, и Широ уходит к барной стойке, поболтать с завсегдатаями.  
– Это кто? – спрашивает он у Роло, который делает коктейли.  
– Лэнс, он танцор вроде, – пожимает плечами бармен. Широ зазывают к себе трое ребят в костюмах стюардов из дешёвого секс-шопа, и до конца вечера он не скучает. А когда садится в машину и заводит мотор, видит этого танцора Лэнса в компании других спортивных ребят и невольно улыбается. Они так молоды.  
Впрочем, он тоже молод. Всё ещё, хотя не особо в это верит.

– День рождения в свинг-клубе? – улыбается Широ. По всему клубу развешаны растяжки «С днём рождения, Лэнси-Лэнс!», именинник принимает поздравления, поцелуи и объятия от знакомых и незнакомых, и, похоже, скоро начнёт принимать и минеты.  
– Он сказал, это оригинально, а Найма сказала, почему бы и нет, – фыркает Роло. – Ты ещё торт его увидишь, оборжёшься. Свечки в виде членов, я ору.  
Широ следит за весельем, облокотившись на барную стойку. У него нередко случается настроение просто находиться среди людей. Бывает, что люди приходят в свинг-клубы и за этим, он лично знает ещё пару примеров.  
По необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств Лэнс, задув свечки в виде членов и нацеловавшись со всеми друзьями, садится рядом и суёт Широ в руки картонную тарелку с покосившимся куском торта и пластиковую вилку.  
– С днём рождения, – искренне улыбается Широ.  
– Любишь танцевать? – спрашивает Лэнс и закидывает ногу на ногу с таким размахом, будто планировал опустить её Широ на плечо. Широ качает головой и пробует торт.   
– А что любишь? – продолжает Лэнс. Он немного выпил, и его, похоже, тянет поговорить. – Говорят, ты где-то служил?  
– Служил, – коротко отвечает Широ и впервые не останавливается на этом. – Летал.   
– Боже, – Лэнс с грохотом двигает свой барный табурет ближе, чтобы сесть к Широ вплотную, и разворачивается лицом к лицу. – Я так хотел стать лётчиком в детстве, но меня отдали на танцы. Расскажи что-нибудь, если это не военная тайна.  
– Я не истребители пилотировал, – смеётся Широ. – Я был испытателем. На маленьких самолётах. Знаешь, которые переправляют людей с островов на материк.  
Обычно на этих словах собеседники теряют интерес и кладут руку ему на пах, чтобы перевести общение в другую плоскость. Но Лэнс его не останавливает. Он с большим интересом слушает смешные истории из прошлого, и прошлое уже не кажется Широ таким болезненным. Лэнс хохочет, иногда пихает его в плечо и говорит «правда, что ли, да ты гонишь», иногда прерывает его хлопком по колену и рассказывает какую-нибудь уморительную байку, про спортивные соревнования или про своих друзей. Они сидят на самом краю стойки, в стороне от общего веселья, и приходят в себя только когда Роло подсовывает им счёт и просит на выход.

В опустевшей раздевалке Широ снимает кожаные портупеи с бёдер и груди, запихивает в рюкзак виниловую куртку с лётными нашивками, надевает простую белую футболку и превращается в обычного любителя военных мотивов в одежде. Лэнс меняет блестящие лосины на светлые джинсы и набрасывает поверх майки-сетки неброскую толстовку.  
– Я думал, у тебя будет куртка-авиатор и такие модные очки, как у Меркьюри. – Он скалозубо улыбается, показывая пальцами очки, и Широ снова заходится смехом.  
– Я скучный, – сообщает он, хотя вообще-то у него есть в точности такие очки, просто лень искать их в комоде.  
– Чувак, у меня уже лицо болит смеяться, кто угодно здесь скучный, но только не ты! Далеко живёшь?  
– Минут двадцать идти. – Широ показывает на карте, и Лэнс цепляет его под руку.  
– Я тебя провожу и вызову такси, мне в ту же сторону. Ты не против?  
– С удовольствием.  
Они говорят всю дорогу, заходят позавтракать и выпить кофе в макдоналдс, и когда добираются до дома Широ, небо уже светлеет.  
– До следующей недели, – улыбается Широ, и опыт многих знакомств говорит ему, что не нужно привязываться снова. Этот улыбчивый кубинец исчезнет точно так же, как все остальные, даже не оставив ника в инстаграме. – Спасибо за разговор.  
Лэнс секунду смотрит на него округлившимися глазами и начинает хохотать, едва не складываясь пополам.  
– Я просто пиздец, – выдавливает он, – я же перепихнуться с тобой собирался!  
– Я не жалуюсь, – улыбается Широ и наполовину в шутку предлагает: – Если хочешь, заходи.  
– Думаешь, я испугаюсь и не зайду? – выпячивает грудь Лэнс.  
Они перешучиваются, пока едут в лифте, и вообще-то Широ рассчитывает напоить Лэнса чаем и через пару часов заказать ему такси. Он открывает дверь, Лэнс заходит за ним в прихожую и через голову стягивает толстовку вместе с майкой.  
– Я с ума схожу, ты такой горячий, – шепчет он Широ на ухо таким тоном, будто делится большим секретом, и обнимает за шею. – Трахнешь меня? У меня всё с собой.  
– У меня тоже есть, – смеётся Широ, и на самом деле горячий из них двоих Лэнс, а Широ вспыхивает от него, как от искры. Парой минут позже Лэнс стонет под ним в его постели, застеленной скучным хлопковым бельём, вцепившись в не менее скучное деревянное изголовье, и поздно изображать неприступность – Широ проваливается в омут с головой. Кончая, он шепчет какие-то идиотские нежные слова и целует его в ключицы, а Лэнс гладит его по голове и тяжело дышит, и Широ печально думает, что ему нравится в клубе, что многое его заводит, но ему так не хватает банального секса в собственной постели.  
– Мне вызвать такси? – бормочет Лэнс, почему-то так и продолжая его гладить. Широ ложится рядом, думая, уместно ли будет его обнять.  
– Как хочешь, – говорит он как можно безразличнее. – Буду рад, если ты останешься, но если нет, никаких обид.  
– У тебя есть ещё смешные истории? – бормочет Лэнс, зевая, поворачивается на бок и утыкается носом ему в грудь. Широ осторожно обнимает его одной рукой, и Лэнс тут же пристраивает голову ему на плечо.  
– У меня очень много смешных историй.  
– Тогда я остаюсь у тебя жить, – шутит Лэнс.

Они съезжаются через две недели. Широ сдаёт свою унылую квартиру, оставив в ней почти все вещи, кроме самых любимых – компьютерного кресла, книг и пары наград, – и снимает новую, ближе к центру, с панорамными окнами и видом на горы. И хотя новая кровать гораздо больше, они с Лэнсом всё равно каждое утро просыпаются в обнимку.


	5. Крепость пала (но не сдалась)

На входе им предлагают выбрать браслеты.  
– Белый – не интересует секс, жёлтый – секс только со своими партнёрами, зелёный – секс со всеми, красный – только гомосексуальные партнёры…  
Есть и другие варианты, но Кит берёт белый и перестаёт слушать. Охранница ощупывает его на предмет оружия и с явным сожалением застёгивает браслет на его запястье.  
– Хорошего отдыха. – Она жестом приглашает Кита дальше, за тяжёлые алые шторы. Кит выдыхает, расслабляет плечи и надевает привычную лёгкую улыбку.  
Внутри всё обставлено с нарочитой роскошью, у дальней стены стилизованное под алтарь ложе, над ним изваяние Приапа, подозрительно напоминающее Будду. Огромный позолоченный фаллос блестит в свете маленьких ламп, слабо покачивающаяся нить жемчужин, подвешенная на него, вероятно, символизирует сперму.  
– Чего залипаешь? – спрашивает Лэнс и обнимает Кита сзади.  
– Что ты выбрал? – Кит проводит пальцем вдоль его фиолетового браслета.  
– Оргию, конечно. Забыл про гэнг-бэнг? Правда, вечеринка уже закончилась, почти все разъехались...  
– Зато нас как раз трое, – смеётся Кит. Лэнс заглядывает ему за плечо и возмущённо восклицает:  
– Эй, почему белый?!  
– К тебе не относится.  
Лэнс недовольно фыркает:  
– Будешь выделываться – я тебя заставлю поменять на жёлтый, как у Широ. Пойдём, посмотрим, где тут что.  
Кит позволяет себя увести, но мысль трахнуть Широ на алтаре уже въелась ему в мозг.

Кит бы не отказался выпить, хотя бы ради вкуса алкоголя, но вечером (то есть утром; чёрт, он ещё не привык) его ждёт кабриолет и контракт на красную хонду. Молчаливый бармен вручает ему кувшин сока с мякотью и льдом – манго и дыня, кажется, пахнет умопомрачительно.  
На большом диване в углу, где они решили разместиться, только Широ – он полулежит, пристроив правую руку на подлокотник.  
– Что заказал? – спрашивает Кит и садится на другой край.  
– Попросил Лэнса выбрать на свой вкус.  
Разговор ожидаемо заканчивается. Кит наливает себе сока и молча потягивает через трубочку. Приап-Будда из другого конца зала хитро смотрит на него подведёнными глазами. Интересно, Широ нравится тема жертвоприношений? Кит близок к тому, чтобы спросить, но возвращается Лэнс – и Мэтт, который, похоже, ни разу не убрал руку с его поясницы.  
– Весело молчится? – спрашивает Лэнс, плюхается на середину дивана и закидывает руки на спинку.  
Кит усмехается и двигается ближе к нему, Широ снова симулирует выборочную глухоту. Ненадолго – Мэтт садится к нему на колени, обнимает за шею и ведёт пальцем по подбородку, заставляя поднять голову. Широ поворачивает его к себе и целует; им требуется всего пара секунд, чтобы поцелуй стал максимально глубоким. Заинтригованный, Кит разворачивается боком, Лэнс сразу приваливается к нему, закидывает ногу ему на колени и ловит зубами трубочку, торчащую из ярко-оранжевого коктейля.  
– Ещё лучше, чем в моих фантазиях, – озорно улыбается Лэнс. – А ты, Кит? Представлял их вместе?  
– Пару раз. – Кит притягивает его ближе, кладёт голову ему на плечо, продолжая наблюдать. – Чаще Мэтта с тобой.  
Мэтт суёт Лэнсу в руку свой стакан – там нечто ядовито-зелёное и пахнущее абсентом и гренадином, – потому что ему срочно нужно расстегнуть Широ рубашку и, Кит уверен, всё остальное тоже.  
– Эй, ты что, не считаешь Широ секси? – Лэнс со смехом пихает его в грудь, а Широ закашливается. Мэтт бросает на них недовольный взгляд, его ладонь скользит по груди Широ вниз, отщёлкивая клёпку за клёпкой.  
– Может, я чаще представлял Широ с собой, – Кит нарочно понижает голос, но не настолько, чтобы услышал только Лэнс. И следит за реакцией. – В какой-нибудь униформе. Ему пошла бы униформа.  
Щёки Широ вспыхивают румянцем – и не только из-за того, что Мэтт разошёлся с поцелуями.  
– Знаешь, в чём он был, когда мы познакомились? – широко улыбается Лэнс, и Широ делает первую попытку вырваться. – У него была такая короткая куртка типа военной, с нашивками, берцы и портупея на голое тело.  
– Лэнс! – восклицает Широ и пытается до него дотянуться, но Лэнс с хихиканьем перебирается к Киту за спину и показывает ему язык.  
– Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал фотки?  
– Нет!  
– Широ, – нежно окликает Мэтт. Широ ждёт продолжения фразы, но Мэтт берёт его за подбородок и снова принимается вылизывать его рот. Из его хватки ещё никто не вырывался, даже Лотор.  
– У него кинк на военную униформу, – продолжает Лэнс шёпотом, стреляя глазами. – Он дрочил на ту твою фотку, где ты сидишь в одних берцах у ног Мэтта.  
– Лэ… – Широ на секунду разрывает поцелуй, но Мэтт не даёт ему шанса объясниться.  
– Он хочет, чтобы ты его поцеловал. – Лэнс подпихивает Кита ближе и льнёт к его спине. – Ты его с ума сводишь.  
– Мэтт, – тихо просит Кит, и Мэтт отпускает Широ – только для того, чтобы Кит повернул его к себе и прижался губами к его губам.  
– Кит, – пытается оправдаться Широ, – я не…  
Кит целует мягко, влажно, поглаживая его по затылку и слегка сжимая пальцами шею сзади. Краска смущения на скулах Широ медленно уступает место нежно-розовому румянцу возбуждения. Выглядит волшебно, ощущается ещё лучше. Кит кладёт руку ему на левую щёку, а по правой медленно ведёт языком, касается губами шрама на переносице, и Широ прикрывает глаза. Его губы снова яркие от поцелуев; Кит думает о ложе-алтаре, укороченных куртках и портупеях, и вспоминает, что видел какие-то ремни и блестящий кожаный рукав среди шмоток Лэнса в спальне. Мэтт за косу немного оттягивает его назад и ведёт языком по их губам, Лэнс теснее прижимается сзади с возбуждённым «ах».  
– Ты не? – Кит смотрит Широ в глаза. В отличие от Мэтта, он готов дать Широ слово.  
Широ ловит его за цепочку на шее, тянет к себе и целует сам.  
Кажется, крепость пала.

Спинка дивана достаточно широкая, чтобы Кит мог забраться на неё с ногами и смотреть сверху. Широ полулежит у Лэнса в объятиях, сжимая его руку, и тихо сдавленно стонет на каждое движение Мэтта. Тот оттягивает удовольствие, ёрзает на его бёдрах, почти не приподнимаясь, целует его грудь между полами расстёгнутой рубашки, запускает ладони под спущенные до середины бёдер джинсы. Лэнс наклоняется к лицу Широ – с его гибкостью это легко, – целует его в нос, в губы, шепчет что-то по-испански, и Мэтт игриво откликается на итальянском. Есть контакт – оба смеются.  
Кит вслушивается в основном в стоны Широ. Похоже, его голос в такие моменты становится ещё нежнее и бархатнее, звучит как музыка, и Кит уверен, что он сдерживается. Чёрт его знает, почему, ему ведь нравится, когда на него смотрят, и к Мэтту он более чем расположен. Как и Мэтт к нему – нечасто он так усердствует с оттягиванием оргазма.  
– Кит, – зовёт Мэтт, начиная двигаться быстрее, и Широ закусывает нижнюю губу едва не до крови, – иди ко мне.  
Усевшись Широ на бёдра у него за спиной, Кит обнимает его, и секс превращается в танец – Мэтт трётся спиной о его грудь, сладко вскрикивает и виляет бёдрами, пока Лэнс обнимает Широ и заворожённо смотрит то ему в лицо, то на Мэтта, который уже вот-вот…  
Кит сжимает член Мэтта под головкой, несколько секунд удерживает так, потом отпускает, и Мэтт с криком выгибается у него в руках. Лэнс смотрит округлившимися глазами, Широ с длинным выдохом обмякает у него на груди и прикрывает глаза. Мэтт поворачивается к Киту и коротко прижимается губами к его губам. Пока он приходит в себя, Лэнс встаёт с дивана, стягивает с себя бриджи и трусы и встаёт на колени у Широ над лицом. Потянув его ближе, Широ с удовлетворённым стоном проводит языком между его ягодиц. Лэнс очаровательно хмурится, подаваясь к нему, обнимает Мэтта и тянется к Киту. Кит целует его, прижимается лбом к его лбу и смотрит, как его взгляд затуманивается от удовольствия.  
– Как хорошо, – выдыхает Лэнс ему в губы, – я так рад, что мы здесь вместе…  
– Я тоже, – заверяет Кит. Лэнс опускает голову ему на плечо и кончает Мэтту на живот.

***

_Queen – ‘39_

– Это наш? – спрашивает Широ. После клуба, где ближе к утру не осталось ничего интереснее бара, они пару часов провели в кальянной, и Широ всё ещё немного дезориентирован. Он смотрит на обтекаемый красный кабриолет с кожаными сиденьями и, возможно, немного осуждает Кита. Киту всё равно, у него отпуск, и он не собирается отказывать себе в маленьких прихотях. Или больших.  
– Наш, – говорит он и за талию утягивает Лэнса от сверкающего китайского мотоцикла с очень сомнительными характеристиками. – Этот лучше.  
Лэнс садится на дорожную ямаху, самую надёжную из всех, что здесь есть, ёрзает по седлу и расплывается в улыбке:  
– Мне нравится. Трахнешь меня на нём?  
Киту становится всё равно, сколько лошадей прячется под ярко-синим корпусом.  
– Да, – обещает он и уходит подписывать бумаги. Ещё пару минут отнимает обсуждение страховки. Когда Кит возвращается, Лэнс уже льнёт к Мэтту на заднем сиденье кабриолета, а Широ возится с ремнём безопасности на переднем. Кит садится за руль, засовывает документы в бардачок и начинает подгонять под себя сиденье.  
– В следующий раз я поведу! – Лэнс заглядывает ему за плечо. – Давайте по очереди?  
– Водить будет Кит, – отрезает Мэтт. – Извините, парни, я знаю вас недостаточно долго, чтобы доверить вам свою жизнь.  
– То есть свою жопу ты мне доверить можешь, а руль – нет?  
– Прости, детка, но даже если ты заденешь мою простату, вряд ли это вызовет ДТП.  
– Что значит «даже если»?! – вскипает Лэнс. Выглядит потрясающе – его глаза темнеют, как штормовое море, черты заостряются, линия рта становится жёсткой. Похоже, Широ никогда его не злил по-настоящему, – обернувшись на Лэнса, он теряется. Мэтт демонстрирует полное равнодушие, и Кит про себя немного его осуждает. – Да в смысле?!  
– Лэнс, – Кит накрывает ладонью пальцы Лэнса, стиснутые на подголовнике, – Мэтт шутит. У него нормальная человеческая физиология. Ты вчера много раз задел его простату, можешь мне поверить.  
– Говоришь как Аллура, – фыркает Мэтт, надевает свои очки с оранжевыми линзами и откидывается на спинку.  
– Честно, он шутит, – заверяет Кит, потому что Лэнс ему, похоже, не особенно верит, а разборок на заднем сиденье Киту хочется меньше всего. – Мэтт, ты выбрал, куда мы едем за шмотками?  
Мэтт вбивает в навигатор адрес, и Кит заводит мотор. Лэнс возмущённо сопит у него за спиной.  
– Хей, Широ, – Мэтт подключает телефон к аудиосистеме, – назови любую песню Queen.  
– «39», – говорит Широ.  
– Я ждал «Princes of the Universe», – ворчит Лэнс. Мэтт закидывает руку ему на плечи, двигается ближе, толкает бедром в бедро, но Лэнс продолжает демонстративно дуться, хотя уже почти не всерьёз.  
– Было бы слишком банально, – фыркает Кит, глядя в зеркало над лобовым стеклом – Мэтт целует Лэнса в щёку, утыкается носом в ухо, что-то очень тихо шепчет, и Лэнс оттаивает на глазах. – Пристегнуться не забудьте.  
– Не гони, – просит Широ и тоже надвигает на глаза очки. Как будто это может спрятать его от Кита. Как будто ему всё ещё нужно прятаться. – Здесь могут водить не так, как ты привык.  
«Не учи учёного», – хочет огрызнуться Кит, потом смотрит на его татуировку – чёрные карпы кои и изумрудные водоросли от закатанного до локтя рукава рубашки плывут к запястью, – и коротко кивает.

– Смотрите, слон!  
– Да, Лэнс, и его хобот делает вот так!  
Кит не видит, куда именно тянется Мэтт, но Лэнс орёт так, будто кто-то внезапно ткнул его пальцем в рёбра на тёмной улице. За полчаса езды по центру Паттайи Мэтт успел пошутить про жирафа, льва, слона, дельфина и тайского массажиста и пощекотать Лэнса, кажется, абсолютно везде, но Лэнс вопит только громче, в абсолютном восторге от его заигрываний. Широ задумчиво смотрит в окно, провожая взглядом пальмы и ярко одетых тайцев.  
– Смотри, ещё слон!  
– И он делает так!  
Мэтт легонько щиплет Широ за левое плечо, и Широ так подскакивает на сиденье, что Кит от неожиданности крепче вцепляется в руль.  
– Широ, не грусти, – Мэтт кладёт голову Широ на плечо, привстав на сиденье, и Лэнс радостно шлёпает его по заду. – Тебе не понравился кальян?  
– Мне всё понравилось, – вежливо улыбается Широ, и Кит задирает бровь – похоже, Мэтт только что присоединился к нему в чёрном списке. Вряд ли это надолго, он умеет подлизываться.  
Ничуть не огорчённый, Мэтт садится обратно. Кит заезжает на парковку у торгового центра, ищет свободное место, Лэнс обнимает Мэтта за плечи и заливается смехом. Истории про слонов и жирафов закончились, но он уже не может остановиться.

Широ сидит в углу, у большого зеркала, с ворохом разноцветных вещей на вешалках и без. На самом верху красные шаровары со слонами. Похоже, Лэнс без ума от слонов, и Кит размышляет, как давно в нём зародилась эта любовь и не повлияли ли на неё шутки Мэтта. Больше развлечься особо нечем – Широ привычно отмалчивается, из примерочной доносится только хихиканье и возня.  
– Лэнс, ты в это не влезешь, – говорит Мэтт за дверцей. – Воу, как у тебя получилось?!  
Широ тихонько кашляет. Кит заинтригованно смотрит, как у него розовеют кончики ушей, и пытается дофантазировать, в чём был Лэнс, когда встретил Широ, наряженного в куртку и портупею.  
– Смотри! – требует Мэтт, распахивая дверь примерочной. – Они офигенные!  
На нём широкие бермуды, по фиолетово-оранжевым разводам скачут кислотных цветов космонавты верхом на динозаврах, танцуют смеющиеся вишни и какие-то инфузории, и всё это сдобрено кометами и летающими головами слонов.  
– Я думал, ты трезвее, – честно говорит Кит, рассматривая кавалькаду грибов-байкеров, поднимающуюся по штанине. – Берём.  
Лэнс у Мэтта за спиной стягивает с себя микроскопические шортики минимум на два размера меньше, и Кит залипает на это зрелище, пока Мэтт не закрывает дверь.  
Повернувшись к зеркалу, Кит без особого удивления смотрит на свои порозовевшие скулы. Широ предсказуемо делает вид, что ничего не заметил.

Солнце крадётся к зениту. Потягивая лимонад, Кит лежит в шезлонге под большим зонтиком и читает с планшета про местные достопримечательности. Широ в очередной раз пытается выйти на берег и терпит неудачу – Мэтт роняет его в воду, сверху плюхается Лэнс. Брызги, хохот, всё, как полагается.  
Кит добавляет в закладки страницу музея Рипли. Не то чтобы он фанат достопримечательностей, но ему хочется посмотреть на стену, из которой торчит хвост самолёта.  
– Кит! – кричит Лэнс – сияющий, блестящий от воды, в просвечивающих плавках, – ложится ему на грудь и целует его. Киту на щёки и лоб течёт вода. – Что делаешь?  
– Целуюсь, – улыбается Кит и кладёт руку ему на затылок. Лэнс прижимается к нему, вздыхает, прикрывая глаза. – Вы ещё не устали?  
– Устали. Давайте возьмём еды и поедем домой? – Он снова наклоняется ниже, нос к носу, и складывает брови домиком. – Мы с Мэттом хотим поменяться, ты не против, если я останусь у тебя, а он у Широ?  
– Я за, – говорит Кит и ведёт ладонью вниз по его спине. Лэнс выдыхает ему в рот. Они целуются, пока Широ и Мэтт не проходят мимо, беззаботно обсуждая планы на завтра и какую-то еду. – Но, возможно, я буду просто спать.  
– Не откажусь составить компанию, – смеётся Лэнс и прижимается щекой к его плечу.

После похода в кафе, где готовят свежие морепродукты, Кит чувствует себя сытым и очень сонным. Лэнс зевает на соседнем сиденье и к концу пути начинает клевать носом. Широ снова смотрит в окно, с той только разницей, что теперь Мэтт дремлет, уютно устроив голову у него на груди.  
Припарковав машину под навесом, Кит выходит из кабины, перегибается через Широ и целует Мэтта в лоб.  
– Просыпайся, приехали, – тихо говорит он. Мэтт тянется к нему, сонно улыбаясь, трёт глаза, целует его в ответ и снова кладёт голову Широ на плечо. – Я прилягу.  
– Ага, – тянет Лэнс. – И я.  
Они вдвоём плетутся по лестнице, Кит заворачивает к себе в спальню, Лэнс вваливается за ним, с душераздирающим зевком стягивает майку и бриджи и плюхается в постель.  
– Ты с какой стороны… – Он вырубается, не договорив.  
Кита хватает только на то, чтобы лечь рядом.

Шторы задёрнуты, в комнате темно, но Мэтту достаточно звуков и ощущений. Широ тихо вздыхает в ответ на его поглаживания, целует его в шею, бережно отводя в сторону растрепавшиеся волосы. Они уже достаточно возбуждены, и Мэтт переворачивает Широ на спину, чтобы дотянуться до презервативов.  
От тихого умоляющего стона возбуждение молнией прошивает его по позвоночнику.  
– Широ, – шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к его уху, – ты хочешь сверху или снизу?  
Тяжело дыша, Широ медленно разводит колени. Мэтт почти видит, как у него в мозгу с фонтаном цветных искр случается короткое замыкание. Он берёт бутылочку со смазкой и зубами снимает колпачок.  
– Любишь римминг? – В ответ снова молчание, но, касаясь губами щеки Широ, Мэтт чувствует, как горит кожа.  
– Смазка съедобная, – добавляет Мэтт, спускаясь поцелуями по его животу. Широ опускает руку ему на затылок, осторожно сжимает волосы, ни один не дёрнув, и приподнимается ему навстречу.  
Если честно, на такую роскошь Мэтт не рассчитывал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кит арендует BMW 6 Cabrio, [вот такой](https://pin.it/zvcxqh7k5gd736).


	6. Сон и бессонница

Кит просыпается лучшим из возможных способов – от поцелуя. Влажного, жаркого и сладкого, как пропитанная солнцем фруктовая мякоть. Лэнс трётся о него под одеялом, у него уже стоит, и Кит, ещё не проснувшись толком, подгребает его ближе и ложится сверху.  
– Привет, – воркует Лэнс. – Выспался?  
– Мбббхх, – пытается что-то сказать Кит, но навык связной речи к нему ещё не вернулся. Он гладит Лэнса по щеке, нежно дотрагиваясь губами до его губ и подбородка, нащупывает под коленом презерватив и протягивает его Лэнсу. Надежды на мелкую моторику нет, без разминки он провозится с упаковкой не меньше минуты.  
Лэнс справляется за две секунды, у него горят щёки, и он ахает, когда Кит прижимает его колени к плечам.  
– Я и круче могу, – хвастается Лэнс и с победной улыбкой выпрямляет ноги.  
– Охренеть, – выдыхает Кит, сжимая его щиколотки, и больше не даёт ему сказать ни слова. Они оба спешат насытиться, жадничают, двигаются быстро, не щадя друг друга. Лэнс стонет Киту в рот, не замолкая ни на секунду, на вдохе и на выдохе, потом начинает дрожать, и Кит крепко прижимает его к постели, до самого конца не позволяет двинуться.  
– Кайф, – сообщает Лэнс, отдышавшись, и любовно чмокает Кита в губы. – Идём, я тебя искупаю, а ты сваришь мне свой чудесный кофе.  
– А ты умеешь завоёвывать сердца, – смеётся Кит.

К купанию Лэнс подходит со всей ответственностью: тщательно намыливает мочалкой, растирает каждую мышцу, и под его строгим взглядом теперь уже Кит не решается двинуться лишний раз, только покорно поворачивается или поднимает руки. Взбив у него на голове целую башню из пены, Лэнс включает приятно горячую воду и прижимается к нему, чтобы ополоснуть, без всякого смущения рассматривает его и поглаживает везде, где захочется. А потом, сославшись на какие-то свои интимные процедуры, выпихивает его из кабинки. Кит стоит посреди ванной, ошалело моргая, и только голодный вой в желудке заставляет его надеть халат и почистить зубы, а не завалиться обратно в постель.

С первого этажа доносятся смех и голоса. Всё ещё не до конца веря, что это его тело такое расслабленное и звенящее от блаженства, Кит медленно спускается по лестнице и плетётся на кухню, на запах жареного теста, мяса и специй.  
– Ты вовремя! – Мэтт потрошит бумажные пакеты с загадочными тайскими надписями. – Мы привезли завтрак!  
– Привет, – кивает Широ, макая блинчик в ягодный соус. – Как спалось?  
Кит показывает большой палец, суёт нос в ближайший пакет, вытаскивает оттуда пирожок и жадно вгрызается.  
– Вот это попробуй! – Мэтт даёт Широ откусить от своей лепёшки. – Офигенно вкусно, надо ещё таких купить.  
Широ утвердительно мычит с набитым ртом. Держа в одной руке половину пирожка, Кит лезет в шкаф за кофе и включает плиту. Пока на воде густеет пенка, в сонном мозгу Кита медленно складываются два и два.  
Мэтт слишком бодрый для этого времени суток.  
И у него хороший аппетит.  
На Широ футболка наизнанку.  
От Мэтта пахнет солёной карамелью.  
Они не спали, – понимает Кит, и первую порцию кофе разливает для них.

Лэнс приходит в точности к тому моменту, когда готова его чашка кофе.  
– Утро, – тянет он и целует Широ в макушку, а Мэтта – в щёку. – М. Чем так вкусно пахнет?  
– Пончики, пирожки, блинчики... – перечисляет Мэтт, но Лэнс утыкается ему в щёку и тянет носом.  
– Да нет, от тебя.  
– Это его любимая съедобная смазка, – фыркает Кит.  
– Дашь попробовать? – Лэнс нащупывает в пакете блинчик и запихивает его в рот почти целиком. – Уммм...  
Мэтт поворачивает его к себе, слизывает с его подбородка капельку крема. Кит ставит кружку Лэнса рядом с Широ и заглядывает во все остальные пакеты. Бокс с кусочками запечённой свинины на палочках явно куплен для него.  
– О, Кит нашёл свою еду, – смеётся Мэтт и усаживает Лэнса к себе на колени. – Будешь ещё блинчик?  
Кит обгрызает мясо с палочек и смотрит, как Мэтт кормит Лэнса с рук. Первые три блинчика Лэнс действительно ест, потом начинает вылизывать Мэтту пальцы и нарываться на поцелуи. Выглядит очаровательно, Широ залипает на них, держа в руке нетронутую булочку. Киту хочется его поцеловать, но ещё больше хочется сберечь едва народившееся доверие. Он боится, что Широ снова спрячется в своей раковине, которую только-только приоткрыл, поэтому отходит на пару шагов, глядя на него со спины.   
– Широ, у тебя футболка вывернута, переодень, – походя требует Лэнс и целует Мэтта. Кажется, они пытаются романтично разделить в поцелуе кусок блинчика, но только измазываются в креме и хохочут.  
Растерянно посмотрев на торчащие на воротнике швы, Широ качает головой и стягивает футболку. Вместо ожидаемых царапин его спина покрыта засосами – вдоль позвоночника, на плечах, на пояснице, а ровно над ремнём джинсов наливается фиолетовым синяк от укуса.  
Кит возмущённо разводит руками, глядя на Мэтта. Мэтт в ответ играет бровями и снова пытается облизать щёку вертящемуся и хихикающему Лэнсу. Пока Широ беспечно одевается, то ли не подозревая о следах бурной ночи, то ли не придавая им значения, Кит кипит.   
Я тебя завалю, – думает он. – Даже не надейся, Широ. Тебе не спастись.  
– Аллура проснулась, поболтай с ней! – Мэтт протягивает ему звонящий планшет.  
– Привет. – Кит садится с планшетом на подоконник и отхлёбывает кофе. Про молоко вчера, конечно же, забыли. – Как ты?  
– Привет, – зевает Аллура. Она сидит у себя на кухне в шёлковом халатике и пьёт свой протеиновый коктейль. Едва прихваченные заколкой кудри ниспадают по плечу ей на грудь, и Киту хочется их поправить. – Нормально, вчера рано уехали с Ромелль, была тяжёлая неделя. Как перелёт?  
– Пережили.  
– Выглядишь отдохнувшим, – удивлённо замечает она. – Таиланд хорошо на тебя влияет.  
– Это влияние Лэнса. – Кит улыбается и поворачивает планшет, чтобы она увидела возню за столом. – Он с Мэттом, а это Широ.  
Широ панически пытается прожевать и проглотить булочку, чтобы поздороваться, и Кит, сжалившись, снова поворачивает камеру к себе.  
– Везёт вам. – Аллура снова зевает и трёт глаза. Без макияжа она кажется совсем юной. – Рада тебя видеть. Уже скучаю.  
– Может, привезём ребят в гости. Если за три недели они от нас не взвоют.  
– Будет здорово! – Она немного оживляется. К ней врывается Ромелль – в мокрой майке и обтягивающих леггинсах, со смешными хвостиками, видимо, только что с пробежки.  
– Кит! Привет, Кит! Покажи мне этого засранца!  
Кит снова поворачивает камеру – на этот раз Лэнс сидит у Мэтта на коленях верхом и пытается снять с него майку. И либо Широ не кусается в постели, либо Мэтт ему и двинуться не позволил.   
– Привет, засранец! – Ромелль шлёт воздушные поцелуи, и Мэтт размахивает рукой в ответ. – Отдохни там и за меня тоже!  
– Как Лотор? – дежурно спрашивает Кит.  
Лотор проходит у них за спинами – в костюме-тройке, причёска волосок к волоску. При виде него Киту хочется растрепать свою шевелюру ещё сильнее.   
– Как обычно, – хмыкает Ромелль и сочно шлёпает Лотора по заднице. – Горит на работе. Аллура тоже собиралась сгореть, но я веду её в парк аттракционов.  
– Ну наконец-то! – кричит Мэтт. – Сними на камеру, как она будет визжать!  
– Я не буду! – возмущается Аллура. Ромелль чмокает её в висок и шлёт воздушные поцелуи Киту:  
– Уже предвкушаю, какие вы вернётесь загорелые!  
– Мы не загорим, вампиры избегают гулять днём, – фыркает Кит. Лотор на втором плане закатывает глаза и выходит. – Не знаю, стоит ли привыкать к местному часовому поясу.  
– Я хочу тусить! – объявляет Мэтт. – Собирайтесь, нам пора!  
Кит знает, чем это кончится, но спорить бесполезно.

***

Алкоголь бодрит ненадолго, и Широ снова начинает клевать носом. Кит сидит рядом с ним за стойкой и смотрит на маленькую сцену, где показывают эротическое шоу. Насчёт эротического приврали – дама, ласкающая себя с помощью манго, выглядит скорее сюрреалистично и немного пугающе. Кит наблюдает за ней, надеясь на что-нибудь интересное, но подозревает, что шоу его разочарует.  
Широ в очередной раз выпрямляется, очень сосредоточенно смотрит на даму и пытается не моргать, но его клонит в сон.  
– Вы как? – разгорячённый Мэтт подбегает к ним, трясёт Кита за плечи и вертится на месте. – Широ! Широ, не спи!  
Вздрогнув, Широ просыпается и снова уставляется на даму и манго. Дама явно скучает – может, понимает, что единственных зрителей привлекает исключительно её актёрское мастерство.  
– Я не сплю, – заверяет Широ и допивает пятый коктейль, пытаясь размять правую руку, Кит пристально смотрит на Мэтта.  
– Пообещай мне, что не попадёшь в неприятности.  
– Только приятности, – обещает Мэтт, наклонившись к нему, и целует его в нос. – Отвези Широ домой.  
– Кит! – Лэнс выныривает из толпы и хватает его за руку. – Кит, пожалуйста, один танец!  
– Я плохо танцую, – отнекивается Кит, но Лэнс его не слушает, тащит за собой на танцпол, уверенно лавируя в толпе.   
Кит правда не очень хорош в танцах, зато Лэнс – восхитителен. Он поворачивается к Киту, закидывает его руки себе на шею, улыбается, подмигивает, – и ведёт его, помогая двигаться правильно. Киту становится жарко, джинсовка на спине влажнеет, и Лэнс стягивает её, раскручивает над головой, потом повязывает себе на талию. Ему нормально, он даже не вспотел, а Кит уже горит – и впервые ему танцуется так легко и естественно, будто он всегда знал каждое движение, а теперь вспомнил.  
У Лэнса сияют глаза, и это почти так же хорошо, как секс.

Они забиваются в узкий коридорчик, ведущий к помещениям для персонала. В глубине ритмично вскрикивает и стонет другая парочка. Кит затаскивает Лэнса за угол, чтобы их не было видно хотя бы с танцпола, встаёт перед ним на колени и расстёгивает ему шорты.  
– Сумасшедший, – с восторгом шепчет Лэнс. Кит как-то слышит его через грохот музыки, вопли и топот и кивает, прежде чем взять у него в рот. Лэнс закусывает губу и выдаёт стон, от которого можно кончить в штаны. Перепихнувшаяся парочка бредёт назад, девушка, пошатнувшись, аккуратно обходит Кита, парень прислоняется к стене и несколько секунд пялится на Лэнса – на его задранную майку, под которой Кит щиплет его за соски, на стройные бёдра, на руки, запущенные Киту в волосы. Кит бы и сам посмотрел, но хорошего понемножку – под его тяжёлым взглядом нахал бочком продвигается дальше по коридору и исчезает в толпе.  
Перехватив Лэнса за бёдра, Кит начинает двигаться быстрее. Стена вибрирует от басов, и это добавляет остроты ощущений. Лэнс выгибается навстречу, стонет громче и с возгласом облегчения вталкивается ему в рот последний раз. И тут же сползает ему в руки.  
– Эй, – Кит обнимает его, легонько трясёт за плечи, – ты в норме?  
– Лучше, чем в норме, – тянет Лэнс, уютно устраиваясь у него на коленях. Они целуются, сидя на полу. Через Кита перешагивает очередная парочка, ищущая уединения. – Как насчёт ещё одного танца?  
Когда он делает такую милую мордашку, невозможно ему отказать. Кит кивает.

Их не было минут сорок, но Мэтт успел выпить как минимум три сета шотов и столько же влить в Широ. Сон с обоих как рукой сняло, но если Мэтт способен жить двое-трое суток без сна и еды на одном только алкоголе, то Широ явно вырубит снова, и скоро. Киту это не нравится, а то, что Широ неожиданно широко ему улыбается и подаётся навстречу, не нравится ещё больше.  
– Что ты творишь?! – шипит Кит.   
– Остынь, – заливисто смеётся Мэтт, – всё под контролем!  
Лэнс виснет у него на шее, они целуются и заказывают ещё два текила санрайз.  
– Поехали, – говорит Кит, и Широ послушно идёт за ним. Едва перешагнув порог, Кит останавливается, чтобы закурить. Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
– Кит, – говорит он, наклонившись к его уху, – не думай, что ты мне не нравишься.  
Он пьян настолько, что вряд ли завтра вспомнит хоть слово.   
– Молчи, – просит Кит.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – продолжает Широ, у него немного заплетается язык, но, к сожалению, Кит понимает каждое слово. – Я просто боюсь сделать что-то не так, я… я очень хотел тебе понравиться, но у меня, кажется, ничего не получилось.  
Кит очень внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, обнимает его одной рукой за шею и обхватывает губами его губы. В виде исключения можно пойти против принципов и позволить себе один поцелуй. Только один.  
– Какого хрена ты всё так усложняешь? – спрашивает он и со вкусом затягивается. – Просто трахни меня, если я тебе так нравлюсь.  
– Кит, – выдыхает Широ и снова тянется к нему, но Кит упирается ему в грудь.  
– Повтори то же самое, когда проспишься. Как рука?  
Широ поводит плечом и кивает: нормально. Видимо, алкоголь ему всё-таки помогает.

Рассвет наполняет комнату нежно-розовым маревом. Кит сидит у кровати на корточках и смотрит на спящего Широ. Разглядывает его шрам и длинные ресницы, седую чёлку, трогательно падающую на лоб, и красивые чёрные брови. Широ спит так заразительно, что, успей их отношения зайти чуть дальше одного пьяного поцелуя, Кит лёг бы рядом и уснул, слушая его дыхание.  
Но их отношения ещё не зашли дальше игры в гляделки, и Киту не спится.

Припарковав кабриолет на обочине, он курит и смотрит на утренний город, живущий своей обычной жизнью. Приехав в любое место, проведи несколько часов в одиночестве – просто смотри. Он следует этому принципу всегда, и ни разу не пожалел.  
Когда он возвращается домой с упаковками воды и молока, Лэнс и Мэтт сидят на кухне. Лэнс кутается в его джинсовку, Мэтт пьёт текилу из бутылки, где осталось около трети, и, похоже, снова рассказывает ту самую историю.  
– …теперь всё время шутит, что у него нет сердца.  
– Да, у меня нет сердца! – подтверждает Кит его слова, распихивая бутылки по полкам холодильника.  
– На самом деле сердца нет у меня, – заверяет Мэтт, приложив руку к груди, и отпивает из бутылки.  
– Я видел его кардиограмму, там точно что-то бьётся! – Кит взъерошивает Мэтту волосы.   
– Это всё правда? – спрашивает Лэнс, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Ты… ты правда мог умереть?  
– Не умер, как видишь. Со мной всё в порядке. Это было давно. – Кит улыбается и обнимает Лэнса – потому что Лэнс всхлипывает и потому что он слишком хороший, чтобы его не обнять.


	7. Первый сложный выбор мистера Холта

_Четыре года назад_

– Мистер Холт? – Ему протягивают договор, и Мэтт пробегает глазами строки и строки мелким шрифтом. Отказ от ответственности за возможные осложнения, отказ от ответственности за неудачный исход, отказ от ответственности, отказ от ответственности… Аллура кивает, и Мэтт ставит на последней странице свою подпись. У них всё равно нет выбора.  
– Спасибо, Мэтт, – говорит Аллура, сжимая его плечи. – Я… клянусь, я бы полетела сама, но я не могу отказаться от всех встреч, я…  
Она в отчаянии. Только благодаря транквилизаторам она может говорить, и Мэтт был бы последним козлом, если бы не согласился ей помочь.  
– Детка, – говорит он и крепко обнимает её, непривычно ослабшую, – я могу работать из любой точки земного шара. Тебе не обязательно жертвовать собой.  
– Я бы сделала для него что угодно, – говорит она, слезинки дрожат на её ресницах. – Он мой единственный друг.  
– Я знаю. Я сделаю всё, что смогу. Я обещаю, Аллура. Сидением у его кровати делу не поможешь. Это дело врачей, не твоё.  
– Удачи, – говорит она и позволяет Корану увести себя в сторону машины.  
– Пора отправляться, мистер Холт, – окликает санитар. Мэтт кивает и садится в вертолёт.  
– Держись, приятель, – говорит он. Вряд ли Кит слышит; его лицо под маской аппарата искусственного дыхания так безмятежно, словно он спит. – Всё наладится.  
Себя самого успокоить тоже не помешает.

***

– Где ты? – спрашивает Кэти. Она лежит на диване у себя в комнате и болтает ногами.  
– Как обычно, – смеётся Мэтт. – Ничего не изменилось.  
– Есть надежда? – серьёзно спрашивает она.  
– Ты же знаешь этих докторов. Ни одного чёткого ответа. – Он вздыхает и позволяет себе ненадолго расслабиться. Перед Кэти можно. Ей всего тринадцать, но она понимает его лучше всех. Для папы и мамы он живёт в Денвере со своей девушкой и ходит на работу в приличный офис, а в свободное время выхаживает больного котёнка в приюте для животных. Для Кэти он – и это правда – работает на несколько крупных корпораций, знает всех хакеров и кибершпионов Америки и сидит у постели парня, с которым познакомился на свинг-вечеринке. Парня, который жил гонками так же, как Мэтт живёт своей странной и временами опасной работой, и которого, если честно, Мэтт даже по фамилии не знал, пока не подписал его документы на экспериментальную реабилитацию в норвежской клинике.  
– Покажи котёнка, – просит Кэти, и Мэтт поворачивает планшет.  
Кит дышит уже сам, и это хорошо. Это очень хорошо; честно говоря, Мэтт неделю назад не рассчитывал даже на это. Когда его тачка вылетела с трассы, арматура из бетонного ограждения вошла ему в грудь и воткнулась совсем рядом с сердцем. К счастью, у них одна группа крови, и у Мэтта всё ещё кружится голова после очередного переливания, но он ни о чём не жалеет. Если ты можешь спасти чужую жизнь – спаси её. Так его учили родители, и так он сам учит Кэти.  
– Хороший котёнок. Привет, Кит! Выздоравливай!  
Она каждый день это говорит. Мэтт не суеверный, но всё равно ей благодарен. За свои девятнадцать Кит слышал не так уж много добрых слов. Ни одно не будет лишним.  
– Ложись спать, – нежно говорит Мэтт, дав ей насмотреться. Кэти ни разу не видела Кита до аварии, и ему интересно, как он ей понравится, когда придёт в себя. – Поздно уже.  
– Не учи учёную! – Сестрёнка показывает язык и отключается.  
– Слышал? Хороший котёнок, – говорит Мэтт и легонько приглаживает Киту волосы. Так бы сделала мама, окажись на месте Кита сам Мэтт. Но у Кита нет мамы, у него вообще никого нет. Ему не помешает немного заботы.  
Не то чтобы Мэтт был заботливым. Котята – исключительный случай.

***

– Ему требуется ещё одна операция, мистер Холт. Я ничего не могу обещать, мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах…  
Мэтт смотрит на снимки. Он мало смыслит в медицине, но с раздробленной бедренной костью ходить, пожалуй, сложновато.  
– Каков шанс положительного исхода? – спрашивает он.  
– Пять процентов. Против одной тысячной, если мы не сделаем операцию.  
– Дайте мне три минуты.  
Он выходит в коридор, открывает список контактов, заносит палец над именем Аллуры, но так и не касается экрана.  
«У благотворительности есть свои пределы», – сказал Альфор в прошлый раз, когда Аллура переводила деньги на лечение. Большая часть её состояния сейчас вложена в бизнес, и она не может себе позволить такие траты.  
Мэтт открывает банковское приложение и скроллит свои счета, прикидывая в уме. Не то чтобы у него были планы, кроме пары развлекательных поездок. Деньги должны работать, а бизнесмен из него, пора признать, не получится.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, он садится в кресло перед усталым хирургом.  
– Выбейте хотя бы шесть процентов. Уверен, ему хватит.

***

К исходу первого месяца Мэтт знает по именам всех медсестёр, врачей, их родственников, друзей их родственников и друзей большинства пациентов.  
Кит распят на постели как бабочка, только одна рука, удачно сломанная всего один раз, покоится на груди поверх одеяла. Вторая рука и ноги, закованные в современный лёгкий гипс, подвешены к рамам на тросиках и сражаются за своё счастливое будущее. По крайней мере, Мэтт старается в это верить. Унывать некогда – деньги на счетах тают, и он берётся за работу, которой брезговал раньше. Находит уязвимости во внутренних системах небольших банков, сотрудничает с производителями антивирусов, ломает алгоритмы троянов, шифрующих содержимое жёстких дисков. Не самые увлекательные занятия, но за них хорошо платят, а Мэтту нужны деньги, очень много денег. Если всё закончится успешно, Киту потребуется долгая реабилитация и отдых в какой-нибудь стране с приятным климатом. Да и самому Мэтту он не помешает.  
– Покажи котёнка, – просит Кэти.  
– Пока без изменений.  
– Мне кажется, сегодня он выглядит лучше, – подбадривает она.  
Это неправда, но Мэтт ей благодарен.

***

Первые дни после выхода из медикаментозной комы Кит проводит один. Как Мэтт ни уговаривает, его не впускают, и он перебирается с ноутом на лавочку в больничном парке.  
На второй день рядом с ним садится роскошная блондинка и прислоняет к лавке костыли.  
– Привет, я Ромелль.  
– Мэтт. – Мэтт жмёт ей руку. – Я гей, если что.  
– Мой бог, я не пыталась тебя склеить! – хохочет она. – Мне здесь ещё две недели чахнуть, просто пытаюсь завести друзей.  
– Что с ногой?  
– Грохнулась с мотоцикла как дурочка. – Похоже, эта история её веселит. – А ты друг того гонщика, который разбился в Штатах?  
– Знаешь его?  
– Фанатела чуть-чуть. – Она показывает пальцами полдюйма, потом вздыхает и честно разводит руки. – Очень фанатела. Его тачка колёсами трассу рвала, никогда такой ярости не видела. Какие прогнозы?  
– Говорят, будет ходить, – вздыхает Мэтт.  
– Как ему повезло с парнем.  
– Я не его парень. Мы просто трахались.  
Ромелль поднимает светлые брови, смотрит на него пару секунд и снова заходится хохотом.  
– Теперь уже не просто, видимо! – Она в восторге, и Мэтту становится немного легче.  
– Я вас познакомлю, – обещает он.

***

– Заходите, мистер Холт.  
Кит полулежит на подушках, настороженно глядя на дверь, но при виде Мэтта его лицо светлеет.  
– Мэтт?..  
– Привет, котёнок, – привычно улыбается Мэтт и целует его.  
– Как я рад тебя видеть, – выдыхает Кит. – Не ожидал, что здесь окажется хоть одно знакомое лицо… Как ты узнал, где я?  
– Мне сказала Аллура. – Мэтт держит его руку и чувствует себя неприлично счастливым. – Она скоро прилетит тебя навестить.  
– Прилетит? Она в командировке?  
– Мы в Норвегии, Кит.  
У Кита вытягивается лицо. Он новым взглядом обводит палату, свои ноги, растянутые на тросах, а потом и самого Мэтта.  
– Сколько времени я здесь?  
– Почти пять недель. Не считая трёх дней в Денвере.  
– То есть… сейчас сентябрь? Кто выиграл в Гран При?  
– Кинкейд, – признаётся Мэтт. Не то чтобы он следил за гонками, но Аллура повторила это раз десять. Кинкейд ни за что не вышел бы в финал, будь Кит в строю.  
– Я так и знал! – Кит бьёт кулаком по кровати и откидывается назад, скрипя зубами. – Говно, говно!  
«Главное, что ты жив», – хочет сказать Мэтт, но говорит только:  
– Уверен, в следующем году ты его порвёшь.  
Благодарная улыбка Кита гаснет, когда его взгляд падает на закованные в гипс ноги.

***

– Мэтт, что ты делаешь… – Кит смеётся и тяжело дышит, привычно пропуская волосы Мэтта сквозь пальцы. – Если нас увидят?  
– Тут все считают меня твоим парнем, – фыркает Мэтт, задирая его больничную робу. – До обхода ещё час.  
Он целует Кита в живот, у края повязки, которая всё ещё стягивает грудь, тянется ниже, трётся щекой о его вставший член. Они столько раз трахались в клубах для свингеров, когда случайно встречались на вечеринках, и на квартирниках у общих знакомых, но один на один – никогда.  
– Мэтт, – стонет Кит, ёрзая на койке, крепления тросов позвякивают, – здесь даже гондонов нет…  
– Котёнок, у тебя взяли все возможные анализы, и я их видел, – фыркает Мэтт. – У меня, кстати, тоже.  
– У тебя-то зачем?!  
– Под руку подвернулся, – врёт Мэтт. Романтические истории про переливание крови лучше оставить на потом, иначе момент будет испорчен. – Хватит вопросов, расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Дело даже не в том, что Мэтт полтора месяца торчал в четырёх стенах, лишённый привычной сексуальной жизни.  
Ему нужны доказательства, что Кит – здесь, сейчас, с ним. Что в гонке на выживание ему повезло обойти ту самую старуху с косой. Что Аллура не лишится самого близкого друга, а Мэтт…  
…Мэтт не влюбляется, нет. Он просто делает то, что сделал бы каждый.  
Он глотает всё до капли и ещё несколько секунд, прикрыв глаза, нежно сжимает губами головку, а Кит гладит его по затылку и хрипло шепчет:  
– Мать твою, я всё-таки жив.  
Кажется, он плачет.

***

– Откуда ты знаешь?!  
– Шутишь, что ли? Я подписывал твои документы. – Мэтт целует Кита в лоб и помогает ему пересесть в коляску. В последнее время это всё сложнее, потому что Кит хочет всё делать сам, а Мэтт панически боится, что он упадёт и сломает что-нибудь ещё. – Поехали, котёнок. Доктор нас отпустил.  
Ромелль на своём огромном джипе ждёт их у ворот клиники. Она обнимает Кита и шепчет ему на ухо секретные поздравления. Кит, слушая, смотрит на Мэтта и улыбается, и Мэтт думает, что же она такое говорит.  
Они втроём сидят в пиццерии, Аллура звонит по видеосвязи, чтобы посмотреть, как Кит задувает свечки на капкейках. Она крепится, но под конец всё равно начинает плакать, и это выбивает Кита из колеи – как и каждый раз.  
– У меня для тебя есть кое-что, – говорит Мэтт, когда она с извинениями прерывает звонок. – Смотри, что сказал доктор!  
Он достаёт из заднего кармана сложенный вчетверо листок. Кит несколько раз перечитывает скупые строчки медицинского заключения.  
– Я понял, что какие-то положительные результаты, – боясь верить, он смотрит Мэтту в глаза, и Мэтт даёт волю улыбке.  
– По прогнозам, через месяц ты будешь ходить. С тростью или с костылём, но сам.  
Кит обнимает его крепко-крепко, утыкается лицом ему в шею. Ромелль за его спиной показывает Мэтту большой палец.

***

– Привет, котёнок! – кричит Кэти. У неё давно есть номер Кита, и они часто созваниваются. Рубятся онлайн в симулятор гонок, и побед у них примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Кит прочит ей будущее гонщицы. Учитывая, что большую часть дня он проводит за бесчеловечными упражнениями для разработки суставов, Мэтт бы предпочёл, чтобы его сестра ограничилась симуляторами. – Как дела?  
– Скоро бегать начну, – Кит весело морщит нос и показывает ей, как у него здорово гнётся левая рука. – Мэтт обещает забрать меня отсюда через месяц.  
– Я как раз поеду на олимпиаду по роботехнике, давай пересечёмся!  
– Эй, а со мной? – негодует Мэтт.  
– Тебя я и так часто вижу! – отмахивается она. Мэтт строит ей рожи. – Я хочу познакомиться с Аллурой, можно?  
– Ты полетишь одна?  
– Мама с папой не могут меня проводить. – Она вздыхает. – Может, ты ко мне прилетишь?  
– И Кита с собой возьму, – фыркает Мэтт и переходит на сайт авиаперевозок. – Сейчас куплю билеты.  
– Ура, мама познакомится с котёнком!  
– Только при ней его так не называй.  
Кэти хохочет. Они с Китом снова заходят в симулятор. Благослови небеса компьютерные игры, которые помогают примириться с болью и скукой.

***

По небу ползут серые тучи, в воздухе висит водяная пыль. Опираясь на костыль, Кит курит, а Мэтт стоит рядом и кутается в тёплую куртку. Завтра они сядут в самолёт, и пару пересадок спустя смогут обнять Аллуру. Жизнь вернётся в привычную колею. Мэтт страстно жаждет снова оказаться в своей квартире, среди привычных вещей, проехать по знакомым улицам, увидеться с приятелями и завалиться в любимый клуб. И он же хочет остаться навсегда в этом вечере. Где у него есть нечто большее, чем перепихи с красивыми парнями. Нечто, чего он никогда не хотел, но что не хочет отпускать. Он так привык быть кому-то нужным.  
– Мэтт, – тихо окликает Кит, – я тебя люблю.  
Мэтт растерянно моргает. Кит спокойно смотрит ему в глаза, дым от сигареты утекает в сизые сумерки, и сердце один за другим отмеряет удары.  
– Я знаю, что тебе не нужны отношения, – продолжает Кит, не дождавшись ответа. – Просто знай, что я не забуду то, что ты для меня сделал. Я сделал бы для тебя то же самое. Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
– Котёнок, – одними губами говорит Мэтт. – Мне не нужны отношения. Мне нужен ты.  
– Я твой, – просто отвечает Кит.

***

Мэтт стоит перед дверью своего дома во Флоренции, а Кит рядом – глазеет по сторонам. Всё здесь кажется ему невероятно красивым, и они добирались от аэропорта вдвое больше, потому что Киту всё хотелось посмотреть.  
Папа открывает – и сгребает его в объятия. По лестнице уже мчится Кэти, и у Мэтта есть ровно двадцать секунд, чтобы признаться во всех грехах:  
– У меня нет девушки, но я привёз котёнка.  
– Привет, – говорит папа и, не выпуская Мэтта из объятий, протягивает руку Киту. – Можешь звать меня Сэм.  
– Котёнок! – орёт Кэти и прыгает Киту на шею, едва не сбив его с ног. – Привет, котёнок! Дашь потрогать трость?  
– Она всё знала, – смеётся Мэтт, и папа треплет его по голове:  
– Мама будет рада.

***

Спустя пять месяцев после аварии Кит в мастерской смотрит на свою отреставрированную тачку. Мэтт, прислонившись к стене, ждёт. Ждёт десять минут, двадцать, полчаса. Кит обходит тачку по кругу, заглядывает под днище, несколько раз порывается сесть за руль, но в последний момент передумывает и продолжает свои метания.  
Через полтора часа, так и не коснувшись водительского сиденья, он выходит на картинг и закуривает. Мэтт догоняет его, кладёт руку ему на поясницу.  
– Я больше этого не чувствую, – тихо говорит Кит. – Слияния. Когда, знаешь, ты смотришь на неё как на часть своего тела. Как будто это твои колёса, твой мотор. Как будто вместе вы быстрее всего на свете. Я теперь сам по себе.  
– Ты давно не водил. Всё вернётся, – пытается утешить Мэтт, но уже понимает – решение окончательное.  
– Я больше ничего не умею.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. – Мэтт перехватывает его трясущуюся руку и подносит к губам, чтобы он мог затянуться. – У меня полно денег.  
– Я не хочу жить за твой счёт. Ты и так слишком много на меня потратил.  
– Ты должен был ходить.  
– И я хожу только благодаря тебе.  
– Любой сделал бы для тебя то же самое!  
– Но это сделал ты.  
– Послушай, если ты из-за меня… – начинает Мэтт, но Кит разворачивается к выходу с автодрома. – Кит! Ты не должен ничем жертвовать! Гонки – дело всей твоей жизни!  
– Ты – дело всей моей жизни, – огрызается Кит. – Поехали. Я должен увидеться с Аллурой.  
Похоже, у него в запасе всё-таки есть минимум одна идея. Мэтт бросает последний взгляд на одинокую тачку в углу мастерской и идёт к их джипу, припаркованному у автодрома.  
Сев в вертолёт с едва знакомым парнем в коме, он, как ни странно, сделал правильный выбор. 


	8. Необратимая капитуляция

_Twenty One Pilots – Chlorine (Alt Mix)_

– Ты собирался взять Кита и поехать в другой клуб, – с озорной улыбкой напоминает Лэнс. Он пьян, Мэтт ещё пьянее, хотя по нему сложно понять, если взгляд не намётан. Они кружатся по гостиной в подобии медленного танца, и если в движениях Лэнса всё ещё присутствует некая грация, то Мэтт топчется на месте. Время от времени он набирает в рот текилы и целует Лэнса, Лэнс с энтузиазмом отвечает. Они снова в восторге друг от друга, хотя поцелуи с едой или алкоголем – не их сильная сторона, и футболки у обоих уже промокли на груди.  
Какой пиздец, Мэтт, ты втрескался по уши, – думает Кит, и отвратительно трезвый внутренний голос добавляет: вообще-то, ты тоже пиздец.  
Вряд ли они все куда-то поедут, поэтому Кит открывает ром и прикладывается к горлышку. Горло приятно обжигает, он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь понять, нравится ли ему странный привкус ананаса и терпких трав.  
– Котёнок, иди к нам, – хрипло окликает Мэтт, дёргает его за руку – и сам на него валится, потому что Кит не спешит вставать. Пьяный он становится на удивление тяжёлым, но Кит ухитряется его перехватить и усадить к себе на колени. Лэнс забирается на диван, обнимает Кита за шею и прижимается губами к его уху.  
– Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты на нас смотрел, – таинственно сообщает он. – А Мэтт меня трахнет.  
– Детка, – тянет Мэтт и запечатывает ему губы поцелуем, – за такое можешь делать со мной что хочешь.  
Кит ведёт горлышком бутылки по губам Лэнса, Лэнс обхватывает его ртом, не сводя с Кита глаз, показательно облизывает, засовывает язык внутрь и ухмыляется.  
– Я буду смотреть, а потом трахну вас обоих, – угрожает Кит. Лэнс заходится смехом, потом деловито уточняет:  
– Когда ты трахнешь Широ? – и отпивает рома, перехватив бутылку поверх руки Кита.  
– У него спроси. – Пока Кит отпивает сам, Мэтт целует Лэнса в шею. Сегодня ещё один будет искусан. – Со мной он всё равно не разговаривает.  
– Он тебя боится, – хихикает Лэнс, наклоняя голову к плечу, и тихо ахает, когда Мэтт проводит языком у него за ухом. – Ауч, Мэтт… Кит, он – в смысле, Широ… он не знает, как к тебе подойти… Мэтт… – У него прикрываются глаза от удовольствия, улыбка становится шалой, припухшие губы дрожат, и если Кит утром (то есть ночью, чёрт) испытывал его гибкость, то Мэтт испытывает его терпение. – Боже, да перестаньте ходить кругами, просто начни первый!  
– Куда мне спешить, пф. – Кит усмехается и тянет Лэнса к себе, со вкусом целует в пахнущие ромом и текилой губы, дразняще дотрагивается языком до его языка и зубов.  
– Хочу на вас посмотреть.  
– Горячо, мне нравится, стой так. – Мэтт сползает с колен Кита, цепляясь за спинку дивана, перебирается Лэнсу за спину и ставит его на четвереньки. Кит так и сидит, держа в одной руке ром, а другой обнимая Лэнса за шею. Лямка прозрачной маечки падает у Лэнса с плеча, и Кит, не в силах отвести взгляд, трогает её, пытается натянуть обратно, играет с ней, поглаживая Лэнса по шее и плечу. Мэтт стягивает с Лэнса шорты, скрутив их над коленями, хлопает себя по карманам джинсов и вопросительно смотрит на Кита.  
– В правом есть, – выдавливает Кит, весь искря от того, как Лэнс размашисто вылизывает ему шею – у него уже плохо с координацией от алкоголя, и это заводит ещё сильнее. С временными партнёрами Кит чаще всего ведёт себя сдержанно – само собой получается, но Лэнс – исключение. И для Кита, и для Мэтта тоже.  
Мэтт наваливается на Лэнса, чтобы пошарить у Кита в кармане, Лэнс трётся о него спиной, виляет задом и просяще стонет.  
– Матерь божья, – сквозь зубы шипит Мэтт на итальянском и усерднее шарит у Кита в кармане. Кит приподнимается, чтобы он мог засунуть руку поглубже, и запоздало жалеет. Это прикосновение окончательно выбивает его из колеи.  
– Лэнс, – хрипит он, – я соврал, что буду только смотреть…  
– Я не говорил «только», – сверкает глазами Лэнс и расстёгивает ему джинсы. – Я не обещал тебя не трогать.  
Кит сдавленно стонет, когда Лэнс проводит по его члену ладонями – вниз, вверх, снова вниз, – медленно трётся щеками о головку, кончиком языка пробует на вкус. Судя по мечтательной улыбке, ему нравится.  
– Наконец-то, – рычит Мэтт, вытаскивая презерватив, – Кит, ты легче не делаешь!  
– Я тут и не для этого, – передразнивает Кит и шлёпает Мэтта по бедру. – Хватит там возиться.  
Мэтт показывает ему средний палец и выдавливает на руку смазку, чтобы согреть в ладони. Кит бережно приподнимает голову Лэнса. Он хочет видеть эти глаза.  
– Мэтт, – просит Лэнс гортанным сладким голосом, облизывая припухшие губы и переступая на коленях. – Ну давай.  
Он ахает и всем телом подаётся вперёд, когда Мэтт входит, – и сразу двигается назад, насаживаясь на него, начинает раскачиваться на локтях и коленях. Кит держит его за подбородок и смотрит ему в лицо.  
– Потрясно, – шепчет Лэнс, глаза у него дурные, и Мэтт не лучше.  
Кит ставит бутылку на пол, привстаёт, чтобы спустить джинсы, и начинает дрочить. Смотреть просто так невозможно. Мэтт резко двигает Лэнса на себя и медленно – вперёд, ощущается очень хорошо, Кит по себе знает, а Лэнса это, похоже, заводит ещё сильнее. Он кусает губы, весь вздрагивая, будто каждая частица его тела на пределе, вцепляется обеими руками в бедро Кита и утыкается лицом ему в колени. Кит гладит его по затылку, по шее сзади, слегка сжимает кожу пальцами. Мэтт кусает его за плечо, с которого упала лямка, Лэнс вскрикивает от боли, сильнее впивается в Кита ногтями, но не пытается вырваться, наоборот, только теснее липнет к нему.  
– Ты охуенный, блядь, блядь, просто охуенный, я не могу, – выдыхает Мэтт, целует его между лопаток и снова кусает, до синяка, Киту даже смотреть больно, а Лэнс – Лэнс со сладким криком выгибается, его трясёт, он трётся лицом о бедро Кита, а потом поворачивает голову и нетерпеливо тянется ртом к его члену. Мэтт тяжело дышит, прижавшись лбом к влажной спине Лэнса, нежно целует след от укуса, и у Кита сердце готово выскочить из груди. Он кладёт левую руку Лэнсу на макушку, правую – Мэтту на загривок, и оргазм пьянит его сильнее любого алкоголя.

Текила закончилась, они пьют местный ром, которого Кит привёз в изобилии, с разными вкусами. Конечно же, Мэтт снова обливается, и Лэнс прокрадывается в спальню, чтобы притащить вниз охапку своей одежды.  
– Я найду тебе что-нибудь подходящее, всё равно не успею всё надеть! – Он бросает ворох рубашек рядом с Китом и начинает в них рыться. Мэтт выхватывает первую попавшуюся, надевает её и изображает стриптиз, выглядит чудовищно, Лэнс с воплями и хохотом пытается ему помешать.  
Среди цветного хлопка и вискозы в глаза бросается чёрный виниловый рукав. Кит тянет его – и да, это та самая укороченная куртка с нашивками. Их много, часть, похоже, настоящие – потёртые, немного обтрёпанные по краям, перешитые с формы. Они замаскированы среди бутафорских так, чтобы не бросались в глаза, но… чего Широ искал на вечеринках? Его фетиш на военных действительно заходит так далеко? Кит вертит куртку в руках и старается не представлять в ней Широ, потому что вряд ли Широ согласится её надеть. Но фантазию уже не остановить.  
– Вот эта его, – любезно поясняет Лэнс, тыкая пальцем в нашитую на левое плечо эмблему Галактического Гарнизона. – С его униформы.  
– Он пилот?  
– Да, бывший, – Лэнс вытаскивает моток ремней. – Та самая портупея. Всё вместе отпадно смотрелось. Как ты понимаешь, я с первого раза его запомнил.  
Он хохочет, а Кит разворачивает ремни и пытается как-то состыковать в своём сознании человека, разгуливающего по свинг-клубу в настолько вызывающем виде, и человека, которому нужно напиться до беспамятства, чтобы признаться в своей симпатии.  
– Да что с ним не так! – отчаявшись, восклицает Кит и бросает портупею обратно. – Он может трахаться только с незнакомыми людьми или что?!  
– Говорю же, ты ему нравишься, – пожимает плечами Лэнс. – Мэтт, смотри, вот эта фиолетовая рубашка тебе вообще не пойдёт! – У него в руках что-то, напоминающее узором разводы бензина на сиреневой луже, и Мэтт приходит в совершенный восторг.  
– Она мне нужна! Какая она мягкая, Кит, потрогай!  
Кит трогает. В мире существует не так много вещей, в которых Мэтт выглядит плохо, и это определённо одна из них, но она действительно мягкая и бархатистая. Мэтт кутается в неё с таким блаженством на лице, что Кит предпочитает промолчать о своих впечатлениях.  
– У тебя в ней цвет лица как у зомби, – резюмирует Лэнс и целует Мэтта в губы. Обоих шатает, и Кит морально готов подорваться с дивана, если они начнут падать.  
– Можно подумать, Мэтт Широ не нравится, – продолжает ворчать Кит.  
– Ты же знаешь, котёнок, от меня сложно убежать, – хихикает Мэтт и отчаянно зевает. – Как я хочу спать… Лэнс, может, пойдём?  
– К тебе? – Лэнс обнимает его за шею, трётся носом о его щёку, осыпает его лицо маленькими поцелуями, и если бы они выпили немного меньше, всё кончилось бы вторым раундом у Кита на коленях.  
– Я не готов тебя отпустить, – воркует Мэтт. – М, если Широ захочет, пусть перебирается к нам, я искал виллу с кроватью кинг сайз именно для этого… Кит, допивай и приходи проказничать.  
Он подмигивает и утягивает Лэнса к лестнице. Кит бдительно следит, как они поднимаются наверх, но всё проходит удачно, и на втором этаже хлопает дверь.  
Проказничать, как же. Они вырубятся, едва добравшись до постели.  
Захватив куртку и ром, Кит выходит в садик, ложится в шезлонг и начинает рассматривать нашивки. Когда он доходит до спины, ему на колени вываливается армейский жетон – такой же, как его, только настоящий, поцарапанный и слегка погнутый.  
– Да серьёзно?! – восклицает Кит. Ему бы никогда не пришло в голову надеть такую вещь на кинковую вечеринку.  
Он не уверен, что поступает правильно, забивая в поиск фамилию, имя и дату рождения, да и не надеется ни на что, но гугл неожиданно выдаёт ему всего одну крохотную заметку годовалой давности.  
Самый большой в истории самолёт-носитель не оправдал ожиданий. Пилот Такаши Широгане выжил. Проект закрыт.  
Кит разглаживает рукав с нашивкой и делает большой глоток рома, не чувствуя вкуса.  
Теперь в его сознании пытаются соединиться три разных человека, и он понятия не имеет, который из них настоящий.

***

_Apocalyptica – Me melkein kuoltiin_

Несколько минут Кит моргает, глядя в тёмный потолок, и пытается понять, где очутился. Телефон вибрирует где-то под спиной. Кит морщится, пытаясь размять затёкшую шею, вытаскивает мобильник и смотрит на экран.

_Пидж: Эй, чо как?_

Кит посылает в ответ смайлик и «только проснулся». «Иди кофе пей», – отвечает она. Оглядевшись, Кит наконец соображает, что уснул на диване, в куче одежды Лэнса, в обнимку с курткой Широ. От последнего факта хочется разбить себе лицо рукой. У кого ещё кинк на военных.  
Повертев жетон Широ, Кит кладёт его обратно во внутренний карман куртки, а куртку запихивает поглубже под рубашки.  
На полу вокруг дивана, на кресле, на столике и даже на подоконнике валяются шмотки, барная стойка на кухне завалена бумажными пакетами, боксами от еды и пустыми бутылками. Кит зевает и говорит себе, что подумает об этом чуть позже. Пока в турке нагревается вода, он ещё немного читает про многообещающий проект самолёта, который должен был поднимать спутники в космос, но оказался слишком тяжёлым. Проект рассекречен, но информации о нём мало, и если бы Кит с детства не интересовался космосом, не смог бы найти совсем ничего – форумы и сайты, на которых он часто сидит, настолько непопулярны, что почти не индексируются поисковиками.  
Имя Широ больше нигде не встречается.  
Собрав весь мусор со стойки в мешок, Кит открывает сайт агентства и влюблённо рассматривает свою красную хонду. Вместе с кофе в него вливается жизнь, он делает быструю разминку, завязывает волосы в хвост, складывает чашки и тарелки в посудомойку и выходит в гостиную, готовый взяться за дело.  
Широ смотрит на него глазами испуганного оленя. В руках у него охапка цветастых рубашек, с которых свисает портупея. Мгновением позже он берёт себя в руки и улыбается – но взгляд остаётся тревожным.  
– Привет. Я… глупостей вчера не говорил?  
Можно ответить «нет» и всё спустить на тормозах. Можно ответить «ты нёс херню и лез ко мне целоваться» и загнать его в угол. Киту не нравятся оба варианта. На самом деле, из всех возможных вариантов развития событий ему нравится только один.  
– Кит? – тихо окликает Широ. Кит подходит к нему вплотную, вынимает из его рук одежду и бросает её на диван. Ведёт ладонью по его груди в вороте халата, едва прихваченного поясом, – вверх, к плечу, сзади на шею, – наклоняет его к себе и смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Трахни меня, – тихо говорит он, сделав последний шаг навстречу.  
Твёрдый член Широ упирается ему между ног. Кит ждёт. То необъяснимое тёмное нечто, что часто называют скорпионьей интуицией, безошибочно подсказывает ему, чего хотят другие люди. Он знает, чего хочет Широ на самом деле и чего он думает, что хочет. Кит не торопит. Прямо сейчас и в любой другой момент Широ волен уйти. Кит будет уважать любое его решение.  
Они тяжело дышат, стоя среди тёмной гостиной, холодный свет из кухни падает Широ на лицо, делая его глаза светло-серыми, бросая на радужки серебряные блики, и Киту снова хочется его сфотографировать, но ещё сильнее – завалить. И Широ хочет того же самого, но…  
– Кит, – повторяет Широ и кладёт тёплую ладонь Киту на щёку. Обводит скулу большим пальцем, поглаживает по затылку. У него большие руки, обычно Кит равнодушен к таким – но не в этот раз.  
Широ закрывает глаза, рвано вдыхает, будто собирается нырнуть, и целует его.  
…сильнее, чем удовольствия, чем новых впечатлений и разнообразия Широ ищет доверия, и ему страшно признаться себе, что он уже давно всё решил. Что он рванул на другую сторону планеты только ради пары недель в компании едва знакомых парней, потому что они понравились Лэнсу – и ему тоже, – и он не хочет думать, что всё это скоро закончится, но уже думает. Он совсем не умеет наслаждаться настоящим моментом.  
Я научу тебя, – думает Кит.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, Широ торопливо развязывает пояс. Кит пинком отбрасывает в сторону свои джинсы и стягивает с его плеч халат. Карпы кои и водоросли касаются ключицы и уходят на лопатку, Кит прослеживает пальцами цветные линии татуировки и гладкие полосы шрамов под ней. Потом он обязательно попросит посмотреть.  
Потом.

Как он и ожидал, в последний момент Широ всё-таки останавливается. Кит лежит под ним на смятой одежде, распалённый поцелуями, закинув одну ногу на спинку дивана, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Широ уверенно кивает. Ему не нужна прелюдия – вообще, совсем, того, что уже было, ему более чем достаточно.  
Но Широ всё-таки входит очень осторожно, и Кит с ухмылкой двигается ему навстречу. Страстный секс должен быть быстрым – пока не ушла острота ощущений.  
Ему приходится двинуться ещё несколько раз, чтобы Широ поверил – ему комфортно, и спустил себя с поводка. Дальше всё именно так, как Кит и хотел. Они жарко трахаются там, где их застала страсть, Кит стонет и упирается обеими руками в подлокотник, чтобы не съехать с дивана вместе со шмотками. Ему на лицо постоянно что-то падает (кажется, последними оказываются кружевные трусы, и Широ начинает ржать). Хаотичные поцелуи приходятся куда попало, и Кит кончает, не притронувшись к себе руками, хватает того, как член трётся об этот восхитительный пресс. Широ требуется больше времени, он двигается быстро, в одном ритме, и это так кайфово, что у Кита прорезается голос. Он вскрикивает, Широ целует его в шею и перед самым оргазмом утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Кит стискивает его обеими руками, прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в его стон, где наслаждение мешается с облегчением.  
– Кит, – тяжело дыша, шепчет Широ и целует его влажное плечо, – всё хорошо?  
– Шутишь, всё охуенно, – хрипло смеётся Кит.  
Широ приподнимается на локтях, и в ту же секунду ему становится неловко; Кит его понимает, трахаться в клубе у всех на глазах – совсем не то же самое, что один на один в своей гостиной. Слишком интимно.  
– Поехали, – говорит Кит.  
– Куда? – От неожиданности Широ забывает о смущении.  
– Куда глаза глядят. Я хочу позавтракать. Эти двое всё равно продрыхнут до восхода, слишком много выпили. Одевайся, я им пока водичку в спальню отнесу.  
Широ кивает и поднимается. Он двигается раскованно, но халат надевает, стоя к Киту спиной.  
Если он думает, что так выглядит менее соблазнительно, он ошибается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подумал, что [практически официальный арт](https://twitter.com/steveahn82/status/812884036670496768?s=20) идеально подходит для иллюстрации, ну, для тех, кто читает как оридж.
> 
> Широ, Пидж (Кэти), Лэнс, царственный Кит в берцах, Аллура и пока не появившийся Ханк ^^  
А Мэтта и так все помнят, я уже и так сюда мильён артов с ним запостил :D


	9. До неба и обратно на землю

_Cocteau Twins – Lorelei_

Ночной рынок оглушает голосами и музыкой. На каждом шагу что-то готовят и едят, в воздухе мешается множество запахов. Опасаясь потеряться в толпе, Кит берёт Широ за руку – и тут же отпускает, почувствовав, как он напрягся.  
– Извини. Нельзя?  
– Я… нет, можно, конечно, можно, – быстро говорит Широ и сам легонько сжимает его ладонь. – Всё хорошо.  
– Чёрт, – Кита озаряет, – прости, я думал, ты вырос в Америке.  
– До старшей школы каждое лето проводил в Японии. – Широ со смущённой улыбкой отводит взгляд. – Глупая традиция, держаться за руки только с тем, с кем встречаешься. Я давно живу в другой стране.  
– Но эта глупая традиция много для тебя значит, – тихо говорит Кит и второй рукой ведёт по тыльной стороне его ладони, осторожно сжимает. Широ настороженно смотрит ему в лицо. – На эти три недели… давай встречаться? Если ты хочешь.  
Кит подносит его пальцы к губам и прикрывает глаза, целуя. Несколько мгновений спустя Широ расслабляется.  
– Я не против, – улыбается он, и Кит кожей чувствует, как отчуждение между ними начинает таять.  
– Тогда, – Кит поднимает ресницы и ухмыляется, – пойдём искать наш романтический завтрак.

Придирчиво осмотрев несколько прилавков и забраковав их по ему одному известным причинам, Кит наконец останавливается около большого гриля. Из маленькой колонки играет романтическая песня, пожилая тайка подпевает, переворачивая на раскалённой решётке овощи и ломтики свинины. Рядом шипят креветки в карамельном кляре, и Широ наконец чувствует голод. Кит пару минут наблюдает, как готовится еда, и только потом поворачивается к нему.  
– Будешь что-нибудь?  
– Всё выглядит таким вкусным… – У Широ разбегаются глаза.  
– Понятно, на свой вкус, – смеётся Кит и поворачивается к хозяйке прилавка. – Будьте добры, сладкий завтрак для моего друга, а для меня…  
Он наклоняется ниже, улыбается, перечисляя, какие закуски положить с собой, внимательно слушает, что говорит ему маленькая тайка, – в её ломаном английском Широ разбирает только «твой красивый друг», – и у Кита сияют глаза, когда он соглашается. Передавая пакет с заказом, хозяйка ласково похлопывает Кита по руке.  
– Ты умеешь нравиться людям, – замечает Широ, когда Кит снова берёт его за руку и тянет дальше, к зоне отдыха.  
– Ей понравился ты, – от насмешливого взгляда исподлобья Широ охватывает совсем другой вид голода. – Я воспользовался твоим обаянием, чтобы получить самую вкусную вафлю.  
Лавируя в толпе в поисках столика, они успевают купить два больших стакана сока со льдом и выпить почти всё. Наконец, находится свободный уголок, и Кит с облегчением плюхается на стул.  
– Я так хочу есть! – Он сдирает крышку с пластикового бокса и мгновенно набивает полный рот. Широ вгрызается в креветку – к счастью, очищенную, но он так голоден, что проглотил бы её с головой и панцирем. Жуя, он жестом предлагает Киту попробовать, тот кивает и стаскивает одну со шпажки.  
Они расправляются с едой за пару минут и двигаются дальше. В дальней части рынка туристов меньше, толпа редеет, и необходимости держаться за руки больше нет, но Кит, похоже, хочет закрепить результат.  
– Ты за мной ухаживаешь? – с иронией интересуется Широ, когда Кит покупает ему мороженое.  
– Я привык следить, чтобы люди рядом со мной были накормлены. – Снова испытующий взгляд. – Тебе придётся смириться.  
– Я не против, в смысле, мне не придётся мириться, просто обычно тот человек, который за всеми присматривает, – это я.  
– Я не терплю конкуренции. Можешь воспринимать это как ухаживание.  
Широ крепче сжимает его руку, обводит большим пальцем костяшки в прорезях перчатки.  
– Только если ты имеешь в виду именно это, – усмехается он и облизывает своё мороженое. Кит останавливается на полушаге, разворачивается к нему и быстро проводит горячим языком по его губам.  
– Сам подумай, что я имею в виду, – хрипловато усмехается он.  
Широ приходит в себя, только когда мороженое начинает капать ему на пальцы.

Сизое море медленно заливается предрассветным румянцем. Вдоль воды прогуливается парочка, ещё несколько туристов сидят на песке. На горизонте разгорается ярко-оранжевая полоса.  
До упора опустив спинку водительского сиденья и закинув ноги на руль, Кит ест палочками острый рис из стоящего на животе бокса. Широ полулежит на соседнем сиденье, слушая шум волн, тянет через трубочку сок из фрукта, название которого Кит не смог запомнить, и молчит. Это молчание совсем другое. Уютное. Кита всё устраивает. Он не из тех, кому нужно говорить, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.  
– Как насчёт ещё покататься? – спрашивает он, когда на пляже становится слишком многолюдно.  
– Я не против. – Широ поднимает спинку сиденья и пристёгивается. Потянувшись, Кит снимает ноги с руля.

Ночные тусовщики разбрелись по отелям, ранние пташки только выбираются на улицы. Движение намного спокойнее, чем днём, и Кит с наслаждением глазеет по сторонам. На одном из светофоров дорогу переходит слон. Похоже, без шуток Мэтта про шаловливый хобот местный колорит вызывает у Широ более тёплые эмоции. Он даже машет в ответ хозяину слона. Кит тоже машет – почему нет, и хохочет, когда слон поднимает хобот и приветственно трубит.  
– Хочу покататься на слоне, – говорит Кит, плавно выжимая газ.  
– А я – вон на той штуке. – Широ приподнимает очки и указывает в сторону белой башни, возвышающейся над парком.  
– Поехали. – Кит резко выворачивает руль. – Кажется, уже открыто.  
– Так сразу?  
– Не люблю откладывать впечатления.

Полчаса спустя под ними пятьдесят шесть этажей и трос, уходящий вниз, а перед ними – последняя в очереди, девушка лет шестнадцати, бледная как мел. Пока сотрудник аттракциона закрепляет у неё под грудью страховочные ремни, она в панике цепляется за перекладину над головой, как будто это спасёт её от бездны под ногами. Снизу ей машет семья – отец и младший брат, и она стискивает губы в нитку.  
– Хей, – окликает Кит и показывает ей большие пальцы. – Сейчас будет клёво. Думай об этом.  
– Не так уж высоко, – Широ подходит к краю площадки, задумчиво смотрит вниз. Кит изображает зловещую улыбку, делая вид, что хочет пихнуть его в спину. Девушка испуганно округляет глаза, и в этот самый момент сотрудник сталкивает её с края площадки. Заливистый визг уносится выше шпиля башни и сразу перетекает в хохот. Кит смотрит, как она едет по тросу – совсем не так быстро, чтобы было страшно, – и отпускает перекладину, изображая птичку.  
– Для тебя, может, и невысоко, – улыбается Кит и идёт следующим. На груди у него болтается фотоаппарат, и он жестом показывает, чтобы страховку застегнули поверх. – Я первый. Хочу сфоткать, как ты спускаешься.  
– Уверен, что тебе нужно такое фото? – смеётся Широ.  
– Можешь скорчить рожу. – Кит проверяет карабины, встаёт на площадку спиной вперёд и раскидывает руки. – Прощай, Широ!  
Оттолкнувшись от бортика, он ныряет вниз, и на мгновение адреналин оглушает. Сердце заходится, едва ноги теряют опору, он падает… звякает карабин, и начинается неспешное движение. Прежде чем ремни развернут Кита, как и положено, лицом вперёд, он успевает помахать.  
Широ машет в ответ; на его груди блестит жетон, ветер развевает чёлку и полы чёрной рубашки, пока юркий таец пытается подогнать ремни под его широкие плечи, и три разных человека в воображении Кита удивительно легко сходятся в одного.  
Съезжая вниз по тросу, Кит успевает сделать несколько панорамных фото, селфи для Ромелль, с самой идиотской гримасой, на какую он способен, и для Пидж – с максимально серьёзным лицом, – и покачаться на ремнях, испытывая их на прочность. Работники кричат ему снизу, чтобы он перестал нарушать правила, и, едва он касается ногами асфальта, предлагают купить видеозапись. Вежливо отказавшись, Кит начинает фотографировать Широ. Зума хватает, свет падает удачно, а Широ замечает, что он под прицелом, только за десяток метров до спуска, и пытается изобразить ужас. Кит так трясётся от смеха, что едва не запарывает снимок.  
– Давай ещё селфи! – предлагает он, едва Широ отстёгивают от троса, и поднимает телефон повыше. – Ха, не знал, что ты умеешь так улыбаться.  
Широ усмехается и снова надевает очки – но теперь уже только от солнца.

***

– Утречка, засоня.  
Вообще-то Мэтт ненавидит, когда его будят, но к Лэнсу это не относится. Лэнс исключение из стольких правил, что Мэтту пора бы всерьёз задуматься над своими переживаниями, но он намерен отложить это на далёкий день, когда они с Китом вернутся в свою квартиру в Денвере, бросят сумки с сувенирами и в обнимку завалятся на футон. Сейчас же он намерен брать от жизни всё и не запариваться.  
– Сколько времени? – спрашивает он, не открывая глаз, и на ощупь находит плечо Лэнса, чтобы потянуть к себе. От Лэнса пахнет морской водой и манго, и губы у него сладкие и совсем чуть-чуть солёные.  
– Десять утра. По местному. – Лэнс ложится к нему вплотную, прижимается грудью, и тело Мэтта просыпается намного быстрее, чем мозг. На почти мгновенный стояк Лэнс отзывается польщённым хихиканьем и ласково кусает за мочку уха.  
– Как хорошо… – бормочет Мэтт и утыкается Лэнсу в плечо, медленно ведёт губами по коже. Руки сами собой сжимаются у Лэнса на талии. – М-м-м, зачем на тебе плавки…  
– Я плавал! – со смехом объясняет Лэнс, никак не пытаясь ему помешать. – И ходил за фруктами.  
– Мог бы взять Кита и сходить голый, – фантазирует Мэтт. Сам факт, что Лэнс может быть во что-то одет в местном климате, вызывает протест.  
– У вас эта шутка семейная? – Лэнс с переливчатым смехом откидывается назад и вырывается из объятий. Наконец разлепив глаза, Мэтт смотрит на него, пожираемый возбуждением, а Лэнс делает вид, что не замечает его тяжёлый взгляд и руку, лежащую на внутренней стороне бедра, слишком близко к штанине цветастых шорт для плавания. – Кит и Широ уехали. И кто-то трахался на моих вещах.  
– Это не я, – тут же отмазывается Мэтт и двигается ближе.  
– У тебя алиби, я обнимал тебя всю ночь.  
– Неужели, Холмс? – Мэтт утыкается носом ему в щёку, целует под изгиб челюсти, и рот наполняется слюной от желания укусить. – Ты уверен?  
– Я бы не смог тебя отпустить. Никогда бы не отпускал.  
От пронизывающей нежности в его голосе Мэтт замирает и поднимает глаза.  
– Перегнул, да? – хихикает Лэнс и как ни в чём не бывало целует его в губы и обнимает за шею. – Кит написал, они будут минут через пять, так что я решил тебя разбудить.  
– Как насчёт небольшого шоу?  
– Я в деле, – подмигивает Лэнс.

***

_Victor Love, Zu – I Curse You_

– Ты уверен, что мы всё это съедим?  
– Если Мэтт поголодает ещё полдня, он нам ни крошки не оставит. – Кит запихивает в холодильник последний бокс с едой и направляется к лестнице. – Мне надо в душ, составишь компанию?  
Он шутит – но только наполовину. Широ поднимается следом, держа дистанцию в пару шагов, и Кит уверен, что он свернёт к себе в спальню, но у дверей их с Мэттом комнаты Широ ловит его за руку.  
– Кит, – тихо окликает он, – Кит, я… извини, если я показался тебе грубым.  
– Нет, – растерянно моргает Кит, – не показался.  
– Я хотел поблагодарить, – продолжает Широ тише, поглаживая его пальцы, и к этой внезапной нежности Кит снова не готов, – за чудесное свидание.  
«Я просто отвёз тебя позавтракать», – собирается сказать Кит, но вовремя останавливается.  
Свидание. Для него это было свидание?  
– Спасибо, Кит. – Широ наклоняется и бережно касается губами его губ. Так, будто несколько часов назад они не трахались на диване. Так, будто их отношения не зашли дальше прогулок за ручку.  
Хотя отношения, может, и не зашли, так что Кит принимает правила игры и целует его без языка.  
Только когда из комнаты доносится свист, Кит понимает, что за ними наблюдали с самого начала. Судя по взлетевшим бровям Широ, происходит что-то интересное, и Кит наносит упреждающий удар: дёргает полы его рубашки – выглядит так, будто рвёт её, на деле просто расстёгивает разом все клёпки, – прижимается к его груди и целует откровеннее. Широ подыгрывает – подхватывает его под бёдра, поднимает, и Кит с неожиданным комфортом устраивается, обнимая его ногами за талию. Свистят громче.  
– Неси его сюда, Широ! – кричит Лэнс и, видимо, хочет добавить ещё что-то, но срывается на стон. Кит наконец оборачивается, и – да, это стоит видеть.  
Мэтт сидит по-индейски, устроив Лэнса задом между своих колен и положив его ноги себе на плечо, раз за разом плавно проводит ладонями от щиколоток до ягодиц и в том же неспешном ритме трахает его между бёдер, блестящих от смазки.  
– Смотрю, вы поладили, – усмехается Мэтт, обводит языком выступающую косточку на щиколотке Лэнса, потом кусает, и Лэнс вскрикивает. – Раздевайтесь уже.  
– Да, сколько можно ждать, – торопит Лэнс, протягивая руки в их сторону. Мэтт ещё раз кусает его – теперь за лодыжку, Лэнс вздрагивает от неожиданности и едва не заезжает ему ногой в челюсть. – Эй! Я тебя не ушиб?  
– Нормально, – хихикает Мэтт, потирая щёку, – я заслужил. Здесь щекотно?  
– Да, лучше ниже. Ну или выше… – Лэнс берётся за его колени и прогибается в пояснице, сильнее сжимая ноги. – Так нравится?  
Мэтт обнимает его скрещенные колени и ведёт языком по подъёму стопы.  
Люди в обуви привлекают Кита намного сильнее, чем босые, и к фут фетишу он полностью равнодушен, но, похоже, день такой – его заводит совсем не то, что обычно. Едва Широ вместе с ним садится на край кровати, Кит начинает раздеваться – сидя верхом у него на коленях, снимает майку и расстёгивает джинсы.  
– Дай помогу. – Широ укладывает его на спину и тянет пояс ниже. Кит удачно утыкается макушкой Лэнсу в бок, и Лэнс, наверное, хочет погладить его по щеке, но Кит ловит его за запястье и обхватывает губами его пальцы – сразу четыре, – и с удовлетворённым стоном облизывает их. Лэнс смотрит на него скорее озадаченно, но, как только Кит начинает сосать, просекает фишку. Мэтт немедленно запихивает Киту в рот ещё два пальца, гладит его растянутые губы подушечкой большого, и он не был бы Мэттом, если бы не попытался изобразить, что держится с Лэнсом за мизинчики. Указательным за мизинец, если быть точнее.  
– Будем клясться в вечной дружбе? – спрашивает он, и Лэнс заходится измождённым хохотом, от которого у Кита кровь превращается в магму.  
– Не мизинчик, клятва не считается, – выдавливает он. Кит прижимает его член к животу, оглаживает ладонью. Широ наконец расшнуровывает ему ботинки, и Кит дёргает ногами, по очереди их скидывая, и заодно избавляется от джинсов.  
– Широ, раздевайся, – воркует Мэтт, – Кит никуда не убежит, я его держу.  
– Бффф, – возмущается Кит для вида, а потом всерьёз, потому что Широ ложится и целует его в губы – одетый. – Бффффф!  
– Широ, – стонет Лэнс, – раздевайся, блядь, пожалуйста…  
«Пожалуйста», Кит уверен, обращено к Мэтту, а не к Широ, потому что Лэнс под ладонью двигается всё быстрее и явно скоро дойдёт до предела. На его груди выступает испарина, и Кит вспоминает, как первый раз увидел в анкете его предпочтения.  
Неккинг.  
Если он мог завести себя ещё сильнее, он только что это сделал.  
Кит переворачивается, ложится Лэнсу на грудь, ведёт языком по его шее и кусает за ухом, осторожно, чтобы не осталось следа. Он ждёт очередного стона, но Лэнс, наоборот, замолкает, только часто-часто дышит, стиснув его обеими руками.  
– Эй, Лэнс, а теперь? – спрашивает Мэтт.  
– Что? – Лэнс с трудом отрывает голову от подушки и непонимающе смотрит на Мэтта, который поднимает его руку выше. – Господи, Мэтт… клятва на мизинчиках… прямо сейчас?  
– Конечно! – Мэтт раздвигает ему ягодицы и вкладывает между ними ствол члена. – Будешь драться – я буду кусаться!  
Он кусает Лэнса чуть выше щиколотки, крепко держа его второй рукой за бёдра, и Лэнс закидывает голову, вцепившись в Кита.  
– Прости, – шепчет он, весь дрожа. – Прости, тебе не больно?  
– Мне нравится, – хрипло шепчет Кит ему на ухо, – обожаю, когда меня царапают, можешь спросить у Мэтта, если не веришь…  
– Верю… – Лэнс прикрывает глаза и длинно стонет. Только когда он начинает двигаться в другом ритме, Кит понимает, что Широ успел раздеться и поменяться с Мэттом, и теперь очень медленно трахает Лэнса. Мэтт устраивается рядом, поворачивает Лэнса к себе и начинает так же медленно трахать его в рот языком. Похоже, они с Широ настроены помучить Лэнса подольше, и Киту бы тоже замедлиться, но он физически не может. Зажатый со всех сторон, Лэнс извивается и вскрикивает, всё глубже вгоняя ногти Киту под лопатки, и в какой-то момент Киту кажется, что это он, а не Широ, трахает Лэнса. Он оборачивается, Широ, поймав его взгляд, бросает ему презерватив и отодвигается в сторону – ровно настолько медленно, чтобы Кит успел почти сразу занять его место.  
Не то чтобы Кит не любит медленный чувственный секс – обожает, но не сейчас. Сейчас желание жжёт его слишком сильно, он смотрит Лэнсу в лицо, вбивая его в постель, и Лэнс кончает за пару движений, но продолжает двигаться навстречу, коротко вскрикивая сквозь закушенную губу. Он слишком расслабленный и растраханный, чтобы сразу от него оторваться. Мэтт снова поворачивает Лэнса к себе и завладевает его ртом, нетерпеливо насаживаясь на пальцы Широ. Кит тянется к ним, целует обоих, на пару секунд оттесняет Мэтта, чтобы посмотреть Лэнсу в лицо, размазывает его сперму по животу, и оргазм накрывает его как лавина. Он утыкается Лэнсу в плечо и слушает влажные звуки поцелуев, которые очень скоро сменяются стонами Мэтта.  
– Широ, – выдыхает он, – Широ, да, детка, да…  
– Ты ему дашь мизинчик? – очень серьёзно спрашивает Лэнс и запускает пальцы Киту в волосы. Кита накрывает второй раз – очень похоже на оргазм, только другого рода.  
– Хоть сейчас, мирись и… а-а-а-а… – Мэтт стонет Лэнсу в другое плечо. – Широ, ты почти…  
– Задел твою простату? – интересуется Широ и дёргает его к себе за бёдра. Кит не может сдержать усмешку. Запомнил, надо же.  
– Блядь, да, – хохочет Мэтт, скребя ногтями по простыне, – сделай так ещё раз…  
– Мэтт, – ласково смеётся Лэнс и тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, – Мэтт… иди ко мне…  
Они целуются, Мэтт заводит одну руку назад, чтобы сжать ягодицу Широ, и кончает, стоит Широ дотронуться до его члена. Взяв себя в руки, Кит кое-как поднимается на колени, опирается на плечо Широ и целует его в губы. На миг Широ удивлённо округляет глаза, потом улыбается в поцелуй и прижимается лбом к его лбу, опустив ресницы.  
Это самый трогательный оргазм, какой Киту приходилось видеть.

– Кит, – таинственно шепчет Мэтт и наклоняется через спящего между ними Лэнса, – я умираю как хочу жрать.  
– Еда в холодильнике, – улыбается Кит, рассеянно поглаживая Лэнса по плечу. Мэтт резво соскакивает с кровати и как был голый уносится вниз, бессердечно предоставив полный обзор на Широ. Широ не радует этот факт, но сразу лезть под одеяло ему тоже как-то неловко.  
– Широ, – шепчет Кит, приподнявшись на локте, – можно посмотреть?  
Он указывает взглядом на плечо, и Широ с облегчением улыбается.  
– Так будет удобнее, – поясняет он и переворачивается на другой бок, – остальное ты уже видел.  
Всю лопатку и часть спины занимает ночное небо, усеянное звёздами, и полная луна. Самый большой карп, окутавший локоть вуалью хвоста, тянется к ней губами – почти достаёт. Только почти.  
У Кита внутри что-то обрывается.  
– Я очень хотел летать. – Широ усмехается. – Но я родился под знаком Рыб.  
– А я Скорпион, – говорит Кит, немного продышавшись. – У меня жало в жопе.  
Широ давится смехом, и Кита отпускает.  
Сегодня не день для грустных историй.


	10. Будь хорошей девочкой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немножко юста Лотор/Аллура, немножко БДСМ-веселья Мэтт/Лотор, упоминания шибари, чуть-чуть кэтта, а также истории про секс-трипы по свинг-клубам :D
> 
> [Красивый Лотор авторства Koko](https://twitter.com/kokokoart18/status/1158459749622530049?s=20)   
[Тачка Аллуры – Bentley Continental GT](https://pin.it/q7dao7ea2l76zq)

_Пять лет назад_

Отделка здания закончена всего неделю назад, первый этаж забит коробками с мебелью и оборудованием, а наверху пока пусто и недружелюбно. Каждый шаг по бесконечному коридору оглушает эхом, и у Аллуры болит голова – от тысячи дел, которые ей предстоят, от непринятых решений и совсем немного от грохота собственных каблуков по бетонному полу.  
Отец ждёт в её кабинете – только там есть мебель, – сидит на единственном стуле, а рядом, пристроив на край заваленного бумагами стола ноутбук с треснутым стеклом, склоняется потрёпанный хиппи… или кто-то вроде хиппи. Собранные в неопрятный хвостик светлые патлы, цветастая рубаха намного больше нужного, джинсы с выдранными коленями, рюкзак, утыканный значками. Аллура невольно хмурится. Для полноты образа не хватает только самокрутки с марихуаной.  
– Аллура, – кивает отец, и хиппи поднимает голову, щурясь на неё слезящимися глазами. – Это Мэттью Холт, наш новый эксперт по защите от кибератак. Нам повезло заключить с ним контракт.  
– Добрый день. – Аллура протягивает руку, хиппи крепко жмёт её и снова утыкается в экран. В линзах круглых очков отражаются бегущие строчки.  
– Привет. Альфор дал мне твой личный номер. Пожалуйста, будь на связи. В случае угрозы счёт может идти на секунды. Есть вопросы, которые нельзя задать в переписке?  
У Аллуры всего один вопрос – все ли эксперты в его области выглядят так же, как он. В её владениях даже рабочие одеты в идеально выглаженные комбинезоны.   
Хорошо, у неё два вопроса.  
– Альфор? – она удивлённо смотрит на отца.  
– Пока. – Эксперт захлопывает крышку ноутбука и уходит, не удостоив их взгляда. Эхо его шаркающих шагов затихает в коридоре.   
– Пока, Мэтт! – Отец откидывается в кресле и вопросительно поднимает брови. – Что?  
– Последний раз подчинённые называли тебя по имени, когда мне было четыре, – улыбается Аллура и присаживается на краешек стола.  
– Он не подчинённый, малышка. – Её рука тонет в отцовских ладонях – почти как в детстве, и Аллура на секунду позволяет себе забыть обо всех заботах. – Он один из лучших в своём деле. Возможно, скоро станет лучшим в стране. И он любезно согласился на нас работать.  
– Он... выглядит не очень впечатляюще.  
– Он и не должен, – смеётся отец и обнимает её. – Не буду тебя задерживать.  
Он уходит, поцеловав её в щёку, и Аллура снова остаётся наедине с тысячей дел.

***

Ночью пятницы Аллура паркует свой бентли в крошечном переулке у вычурного особняка, перебегает выложенную брусчаткой дорожку на носочках, чтобы не сломать каблук, и звонит в видеодомофон.  
– Дресс-код? – раздаётся из динамиков.  
Она распахивает плащ.  
– Второй этаж.  
За дверью играет приятная тихая музыка, пахнет кальяном и шампанским. Аллура поднимается по лестнице, отдаёт плащ в гардероб, поправляет перед зеркалом белую портупею поверх серебристого боди и взбивает кудри.  
Общий зал гудит. Человек двадцать толпятся у главной местной достопримечательности – круглой кровати с водяным матрасом, – хлопают в ладоши и подбадривают кого-то, кого Аллуре с порога не видно.  
– Привет! – Ей машет Надия, весёлая и уже немного выпившая, в прозрачном платье до колен. Белья на ней нет, соски дерзко торчат, и Аллура во время приветственного поцелуя обнимает её чуть крепче обычного. – Идём, тоже посмотришь!  
Их охотно пропускают в первый ряд. Аллуре не очень любопытно, она уже десяток раз видела двух самовлюблённых фитнес-тренеров, близнецов, очень гордящихся своей внешностью. Сегодня между ними третий – на контрасте выглядящий скорее тощим, чем стройным, что-то страстно выкрикивающий по-итальянски.   
– Улыбочку, я снимаю! – Надия с камерой обходит кровать, чтобы найти лучший ракурс. Один из близнецов ложится на спину, утягивает итальянца на себя, его брат ложится сверху. Они целуются, двигаются, громко стонут, Надия комментирует, и в толпе то и дело слышатся смешки. На её «да трахайтесь уже» начинают одобрительно аплодировать. Народу успело прибавиться, Аллуру подталкивают ближе к кровати, и она уже собирается уйти, когда итальянец закидывает голову и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
У Аллуры отвратительная память на лица, но этого человека она узнаёт даже без огромных очков и одежды. И он узнаёт её тоже – машет рукой и подмигивает, продолжая громко стонать.  
Скованная страхом, она разворачивается и проталкивается через толпу, подальше отсюда.

Вежливо отказав Надие, Аллура следит за передвижениями Мэттью Холта, и, едва он оказывается один, хватает его за локоть и оттаскивает в самый дальний угол.  
– Что ты хочешь за молчание? – спрашивает она, убедившись, что никто не подслушивает.  
– В смысле? – Эксперт по защите от кибератак в полной растерянности пялится на неё, жуя печенье.  
– Не дури мне голову, Мэттью! Я не хочу, чтобы отец узнал о моих походах сюда!  
– А-а-а! – Кажется, до него доходит. – Какое мне дело до твоих хобби. Если очень хочешь дать мне что-то взамен, не называй меня Мэттью. Мэтт. Договорились?  
Всё ещё полная подозрений, Аллура снова жмёт ему руку.  
– Кстати. – Мэтт наклоняется ближе, и Аллура думает, какими осложнениями ей будет грозить разговор о том, что он её сексуально не привлекает. – Не хочешь поехать в другой клуб?  
– Клуб?..  
– Да. Я тут недавно. В Денвере, в смысле. Был всего в трёх, ещё четыре на севере, скучно одному ехать. Составишь компанию? Можем попробовать в тот, где дресс-код, раз ты при параде.  
У него располагающая улыбка, да и секс он предлагать явно не собирается, и это недостаточная причина, но Аллура почему-то соглашается, настояв только на том, что поедут на её машине.

У Мэтта ярко-жёлтая куртка, оранжевая шляпа и облегающие тёртые джинсы. Он без устали чатится с кем-то, поджав под себя одну ногу, а Аллура рассматривает его кроссовки из лимитированной «космической» коллекции скандально известного бренда.  
– Ты стильно одеваешься, – замечает она.  
– Ты тоже, – Мэтт смотрит на неё, глаза смеются, но лицо серьёзное. – Подумала, что я хиккикомори обосранный, когда увидела в офисе?  
– Хи… что?   
– А, ты из этих, – хохочет Мэтт. – Знаешь, что такое мемы?  
– Да, – оскорблённо поджимает губы Аллура. – Картинки с надписями.  
– В общем, я не всегда такой фрик, – непринуждённо продолжает Мэтт, свесив руку из окна. Он, похоже, обладает природным даром комфортно чувствовать себя абсолютно в любых обстоятельствах. – Перед тем как к вам приехать, я неделю летал по всей планете, собирал куски вредоносного кода для одной компании. Как ел и спал, сама понимаешь. Потом твой отец предложил заключить контракт. Сам не понимаю, зачем я согласился. – Он улыбается, глядя на пустую дорогу. На мокром асфальте размазанными дорожками отражаются лампы светофора. – И я не спал ещё сутки. Надеюсь, от меня не очень воняло.  
– Совсем не воняло, – тихо говорит Аллура. – Извини. Я так привыкла к снобам в костюмах, что совсем забыла, как выглядят нормальные люди.  
– Я не нормальный! – Он снова смеётся. – Приехали. Давай узнаем, что здесь.

Здесь тусовка в карнавальном стиле. На входе им выдают венецианские маски, Аллура надевает свою и осматривается. Мэтт сразу подходит к компании парней в смокингах и рубашках с кружевными жабо, приподнимает шляпу, здороваясь, и кладёт руку на чью-то задницу. Вздохнув спокойнее, Аллура отправляется на поиски организаторов, чтобы уточнить правила. Почти сразу её ловят за локоть.  
– Я вас раньше не видел. – Высокий мужчина в фиолетовой полумаске склоняется к ней так, словно собирается поцеловать в лоб. Не в её вкусе – ни прикосновения без разрешения, ни длинные белые волосы, ни улыбка, за которой таятся непрошеные обещания. Этот человек выглядит как проблема, а у неё и так достаточно проблем.  
– Отпустите меня. – Она вырывает руку.  
– Виноват. Хотите меня наказать?  
– Что вам нужно? – Обычно хватает только холода в тоне, чтобы её оставили в покое, но не в этот раз.  
– Только ваше имя, госпожа.  
– Нет. Отойдите.   
Раньше, чем Аллура успевает запаниковать, из толпы выныривает Мэтт и по-хозяйски притискивает незнакомца к себе за талию. Тот возмущённо смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
– Хей. Классная жопа. Что делаешь? – нагло улыбается Мэтт и опять приподнимает шляпу.  
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Аллура торопливо уходит в надежде, что других конфликтов не случится.  
Организаторы, двое парней и женщина постарше, оказываются милейшими собеседниками. Ей устраивают экскурсию по клубу, дарят карту почётной гостьи и отвечают на все её вопросы. Дальше она осваивается в одиночестве – ходит от зала к залу, смотрит, чем занимаются в гости. В зоне для подвешиваний особенно оживлённо, Аллура подходит ближе и удивлённо сводит брови.  
Тот самый навязчивый незнакомец стоит на коленях, руки за спиной связаны рукавами щегольского смокинга, рубашка изорвана, а Мэтт под общее улюлюканье водит стеком по его голой груди и спине, намотав его волосы на запястье. Маска валяется рядом на полу, и Аллура признаётся, что лицо у незнакомца красивое, особенно теперь, когда он кусает губы и подаётся к стеку так чутко, будто для него нет ничего важнее. Мэтт наклоняется к нему, что-то шепчет на ухо, дожидается нескольких кивков и стягивает с него брюки. Дальше Аллура решает не смотреть.  
В одной из укромных комнат для отдыха курят кальян трое девушек в кружевных пеньюарах. Аллура спрашивает, можно ли присоединиться, и её немедленно усаживают на мягкую кровать, предлагают кальян, чай, секс и обменяться телефонами. Она отказывается только от последнего и забывается в объятиях, поцелуях и необременительном флирте.  
Парой часов позже, умиротворённая и забывшая обо всех заботах, она выходит в общий зал и с первой попытки находит Мэтта в самом людном месте. Незнакомец обнажён и привязан за запястья к бамбуковому столбу, и Мэтт шлёпает его по ягодицам подошвой его же узкого лакированного ботинка. Аллура поспешно отправляется на поиски уголка поспокойнее и следующий час проводит, лёжа на диване в компании роскошной дрэг квин и слушая захватывающие истории про шоу-бизнес.  
– Поедем по домам? – зевая, Мэтт падает рядом с ней на диван и надвигает на лоб шляпу. – Подбросишь меня? Я недалеко живу. – Он называет улицу. – Не скучала?  
– Не так весело провела время, как ты, но мне понравилось. – Аллура удивляется, чувствуя неожиданную теплоту к человеку, с которым знакома несколько часов. – Идём, ты скоро совсем уснёшь.  
У дверей тот незнакомец снова нагоняет их.  
– Госпожа, – говорит он очень тихо, больше не пытаясь до неё дотронуться, – прошу, возьмите визитку.  
Она не знает, почему берёт и зачем читает изящно выписанное «Лотор» над номером телефона и никами в соцсетях.  
– Я не госпожа, – отвечает она. – Меня это не интересует.  
– Её вообще не интересуют мужчины! – заявляет Мэтт, очень плохо изображая кокетливое подмигивание. Аллура предпочитает не поправлять его. – Увидимся, детка?  
– Нет, – холодно отрезает Лотор.  
– Но тебе понравилось, – тянет Мэтт и шлёпает его по заду – не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Лотор взвился, больше от гнева, чем от боли. – Подпишешься на меня в инстаграме?  
– Нет!  
– А так? – Мэтт обнимает его за шею и громко шепчет: – Я заставлю тебя умолять на коленях… моих. Что скажешь?  
Лотор так закатывает глаза, словно собирается упасть в обморок.  
– Не прокатило, – заключает Мэтт и отпускает его. – Ну, не очень-то и хотелось. Пойдём, конфетка, хочу всю дорогу проспать у тебя на коленях.  
Пока они спускаются по лестнице, Аллура спиной чувствует жгучий взгляд этого Лотора. Тем более жгучий, что Мэтт обнимает её за талию – крепко, но без всякого подтекста. Ему так очевидно нравится дразнить людей, что Аллура готова назвать это милым.  
И ещё он выпил слишком много шампанского, поэтому через несколько ступенек она обнимает его сама.

– Это твой дом? – Она осторожно трогает Мэтта за плечо. – Просыпайся.  
Мэтт со вздохом открывает глаза, оглядывается, достаёт телефон и делает с ней селфи. Аллура даже не успевает запахнуть плащ, и в кадр попадает боди с глубоким декольте и ремни портупеи.  
– Мэтт?..  
– Маме покажу, – заявляет Мэтт, – скажу, что ходил гулять с девушкой.  
– Ты… твои родители не знают?..  
– Что я хакер? Нет, они думают, я на математика учусь. – Он пьяно хихикает. – Чем заниматься, когда ты математик? Если я скажу, кем работаю, они волноваться будут. Только сестра знает, но она не волнуется.  
– Я имела в виду, что ты влюбляешься в парней, – устало поправляет Аллура.  
– Я не влюбляюсь. Ни в кого. Я аромантик. – Мэтт очень важно поднимает палец и звучно икает. – Парней я только трахаю. Ты так стильно одеваешься. Охуенно. Давай в следующие выходные ещё поедем. Доброй ночи, спасибо, что подвезла, мне пора, ещё поработать надо.  
Он вываливается из машины и уверенно идёт к подъезду, чуть-чуть покачиваясь, а Аллура сидит, обняв руль, и с улыбкой смотрит ему вслед.

***

– Запомни, никто не может тебя трогать, если ты не хочешь.  
– Пусть только попробуют! – мрачно усмехается Кит и заглядывает в боковое зеркало машины, чтобы поправить широкий собачий ошейник, застёгнутый поверх горла водолазки. – Я нормально выгляжу?  
– Очень хорошо, – заверяет Аллура и даёт ему руку. – Постарайся не пить слишком много, договорились?  
– Я не за этим иду.  
Аллура кивает и говорит себе, что Кит способен во всём разобраться сам. Даже в первый раз.

Мэтт встречает её в общем зале, они обнимаются как старые друзья, хотя видятся всего пятый раз.  
– Отлично выглядишь, с парнем сегодня?  
– Это Кит, – представляет Аллура, – мой лучший друг. Он здесь впервые.  
– Удачи, котёнок, – фыркает Мэтт и отправляется в объятия очередных обожателей. Кит провожает его скептическим взглядом и глубоко засовывает руки в карманы джинсов.   
– Познакомить тебя? – спрашивает Аллура, заметив, как он заинтересованно разглядывает компанию людей с верёвками.  
– Я сам.  
Убедившись, что Кит начал разговор и ему уже начали улыбаться, Аллура отправляется к зоне отдыха. Ей всё ещё немного не по себе от волнения, и она повторяет как мантру, что Кит совершеннолетний, что он должен сам решать, что ему нравится, и что лучше так, чем если он ввяжется в неприятности ради секса. А он обязательно ввяжется в любые неприятности, которые сможет найти.  
На втором этаже она знакомится с двумя симпатичными девушками. Её с удовольствием принимают в компанию, и она какое-то время может не думать о том, сколько всего нужно закупить в офис, куда инвестировать прибыль от первого серьёзного контракта и как запомнить имя третьей помощницы. Секс помогает очистить мысли и сбросить часть напряжения, которое копится в теле с понедельника и не даёт ей спать в ночь с четверга на пятницу. Скорее всего, в следующие выходные она не вспомнит, с кем была, у неё всё ещё отвратительная память на лица и имена.  
Стандартные два с половиной часа спустя, устав от разговоров и прикосновений, Аллура спускается вниз и не верит своим глазам.  
Кит уже без рубашки, ярко-красные верёвки оплетают его торс и стягивают запястья за спиной. Маленькая жилистая кореянка продолжает обвязывать его, перекидывает верёвки через железную раму для подвеса, а Мэтт держит его за пряжку ремня и самозабвенно целует.  
Когда Кит подбегает к Аллуре, запыхавшийся и сияющий, и показывает следы от верёвок на запястьях, Мэтта уже не видно, и Аллура решает его не искать.

_Полгода спустя_

– Нет, – терпеливо повторяет Аллура. – Меня всё ещё не интересует.  
Лотор смотрит на неё. Просто смотрит, но это смущает. Как и его грустные взгляды, и разница в росте, и слишком длинные волосы, распущенные по спине и плечам, и то, что он хочет поцеловать её туфли. Аллура не для этого приходит в свинг-клуб. Она хочет ни к чему не обязывающего безопасного секса с женщинами. У неё нет времени на отношения и на то, чтобы запоминать лица.  
Тема сегодняшней встречи – медленные ласки. Обнажённые мужчины и женщины трутся друг о друга на водяном матрасе, целуются и обнимаются, наслаждаясь растущим возбуждением. Кто-то с кровати отправляется в отдельные комнатки, кто-то – в тёмный зал, где нельзя понять, кто тебя трогает.  
– Аллура, – мягко окликает Лотор. – Мне не нужен даже секс.  
Что-то в его голосе заставляет её задуматься. Всего на секунду, но… Ей не нравится. Она не хочет ни с кем общаться. Не хочет близости. Она так устала от проблем на работе. В попытках спасти себя от неприятного разговора она окидывает зал взглядом – и видит совсем не то, что хотела.  
Пару минут назад Мэтт слизывал шампанское с очередного фитнес-чемпиона, а Кит в другом конце зала внимательно выслушивал, как правильно бить кнутом, – и вот они яростно занимаются сексом на диванчике в тёмном углу. Аллура отворачивается, но у неё на сетчатке уже отпечаталась рука Кита, вцепившаяся в подлокотник, и то, как Мэтт целует его горло.  
– Мы могли бы попробовать, – продолжает Лотор и тянется к её плечу, но, напоровшись на её взгляд, почти испуганно вскидывает брови и делает шаг назад.  
– Не могли бы! – Аллура хотела бы швырнуть ему в лицо что-нибудь ещё, кроме слов, но у неё нет даже сумочки. – Я устала повторять!  
В комнатах отдыха она ищет успокоения, объятий и поцелуев от женщин, которых забудет, едва встанет с постели. И, конечно, находит.

– Хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Аллура, заводя мотор. Кит ложится на заднее сиденье и накрывается косухой.  
– Отлично, – сонно бормочет он, – сколько можно было быть девственником…  
Она прикрывает глаза и закусывает язык, отметая в сторону первые десять вопросов, которые хочет задать.  
– Мэтт знает?  
– Мы же не в средневековье, чтобы это что-то значило. – Кит напряжённо зевает.  
– Ты ведь помнишь, что ему не нужны отношения?  
Кит садится, наклоняется между сидений и с нежной улыбкой смотрит ей в лицо. В такие моменты Аллуре кажется, что из них двоих он старше, а не она.  
– Ты ведь помнишь, что я люблю только свою тачку?  
– И не променяешь её на странных двуногих.  
– Именно. – Он ложится обратно и накрывается с головой. – А этот маньяк помешан на компах. Я в безопасности.  
«Да», – говорит себе Аллура. – «Да, так и есть». И добавляет, что Кит её друг, а не младший брат.  
Она была бы ужасной, ужасной старшей сестрой.


	11. Тайны и (или) предрассудки

_IAMX – Break The Chain_

Рука Широ, тяжёлая и тёплая, лежит на плечах, и первое, что видит Кит, когда открывает глаза, – чёрные карпы кои и ленты изумрудных водорослей, в которых путаются звёзды.  
Звёзды, – думает Кит, всё ещё не вынырнувший из сна. Как он раньше не рассмотрел. Это не вода, это небо. Карпы добрались до неба, и самый большой должен поцеловать луну, чтобы стать драконом. Как романтично.  
– М-м-м, – стонет Широ и целует его в затылок. – Доброе утро.  
Киту лень тянуться за телефоном. Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени в Денвере и сколько здесь, но сквозь жалюзи пробиваются солнечные лучи.   
– Утро так утро, – улыбается он и переворачивается на другой бок. Широ не убирает руку, напротив, подтягивает его к себе ближе. Устроив голову у него на плече, Кит разлепляет пересохшие губы, и Широ целует его – так нежно, что сердце замирает. Кит двигается к нему вплотную, обнимает его за шею и прикрывает глаза.  
Целоваться сразу после сна так приятно.  
За спиной Широ начинается какое-то движение, матрас проседает, и у Широ из-за плеча выглядывает взлохмаченный Лэнс.  
– О, – улыбается он и зевает, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью. – Господи, наконец-то.  
Кит показывает большой палец.  
– Лэнси, – слышится сонный голос Мэтта, и Кит уже предвкушает, что сейчас будет. – Лэнс…  
Лэнс вопит, хохочет и пропадает из виду. Судя по приглушённым стонам, они там целуются. Шутки про шаловливый хобот действуют на Лэнса безотказно.  
– У жирафа язык полметра длиной, – срываясь на стоны, заявляет Мэтт.  
– Покажи пятнышки! Где, где?!  
Матрас ходит ходуном. Кит приподнимается на локте, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит, Широ поворачивается на спину, и эти двое тут же закатываются на него. Лэнс садится верхом Мэтту на живот, ловко щекочет его, и Мэтт начинает икать от смеха.  
Кит улыбается: Мэтт не боится щекотки.  
– Широ, – Лэнс отвлекается, чтобы поцеловать Широ, потом целует Кита, и Мэтту хватает этих секунд, чтобы перейти в наступление. Он переворачивает Лэнса на спину, перехватывает его запястья и целует в шею. Всё ещё смеясь, Лэнс захлёбывается стоном и обхватывает его ногами. – Мэтт… – Выглядит так, будто он просит, чтобы его отпустили, но он слишком уж красноречиво трётся о Мэтта всем телом. – Я просил показать пятнышки, а не…  
– Я могу показать лошадку! – Мэтт изображает ему в шею лошадиное фырканье. У Лэнса закатываются глаза.  
– Блядь, я не думал, что может быть так приятно…  
– Здесь могла быть ваша шутка про похотливого жеребца, – с каменным лицом говорит Кит. Лэнса скорчивает от смеха, он задушенно подвывает, и Мэтт смотрит на Кита осуждающе. – Что? Это был романтический момент?  
– Когане, я тебя так замуж не выдам!  
– Я уже женат на своей тачке, склеротик.  
– Так что там с языком? – спрашивает Лэнс и снова закидывает ногу Мэтту на поясницу.

Лэнс стоит над Китом на четвереньках, подставляет горло его губам и ритмично двигается навстречу Мэтту, который трахает его языком. Кит не так часто ест сладкое, и запах солёной карамели уже не ассоциируется у него вообще ни с чем, кроме секса.   
– Детка, – слышит Кит хриплое, – как насчёт…  
Мэтт перехватывает Лэнса за бёдра и двигает на себя. Не видно, что он делает, но Лэнса выламывает судорогой, он прижимается к Киту, размазывая по его коже капельки смазки, и снова измученно стонет.  
– Кит… – зовёт он, комкая в кулаках простыню у Кита над плечами. – Мне так хорошо…  
Кит вылизывает его шею, чтобы стало ещё лучше. Теперь у него отличный вид на довольную физиономию Мэтта – он где-то на небесах от удовольствия, хотя за то, что он вытворяет языком, его должно прямо сейчас утащить в ад, – и на Широ, который гладит Лэнса по спине, водит губами между лопаток, целует и осторожно прикусывает. Похоже, он действительно никогда не оставляет следов – или делает это очень редко, – и тем сильнее манят Кита следы на его плече. Он хотел бы посмотреть на них с Мэттом в ту ночь.  
– Мэтт, – хрипит Лэнс, и Киту на живот выплёскивается горячая сперма. – Мэтт, что ты…  
Мэтт стаскивает его с Кита к себе на колени, целует в шею и плечо, нежно что-то шепча. У Лэнса хватает сил только на то, чтобы подставляться его губам.  
– Отдохни, куколка. – Мэтт укладывает его ближе к краю, подсунув ему под голову подушку. Лэнс распластывается по матрасу и пытается отдышаться.   
– Твоя очередь, Широ, – ухмыляется Мэтт. – После технического перерыва.  
Он уходит в ванную, а Кит заинтригованно смотрит на Широ. Широ сидит на пятках, положив руки на колени, прямой и собранный, и его возбуждение кроме вздымающегося члена выдаёт только взгляд. Похоже, он так долго может сидеть, и Киту почти хочется проверить, сколько именно.  
– И чего вы замерли? – недовольно спрашивает Лэнс. – Целуйтесь.   
Дотянувшись до бутылки со смазкой, Лэнс выдавливает немного себе на пальцы, принюхивается и слизывает.   
– М, правда вкусно… – Он засовывает пальцы в рот, медленно вынимает, глядя Киту в глаза, и Кит понимает, что тоже ведётся абсолютно на каждую его провокацию.   
Вот чёрт.  
– Мэтт бы пошутил, что на тебе ещё вкуснее, – усмехается он. – Или не пошутил.  
– Широ, – Лэнс обнимает Широ со спины и подносит палец к его губам. – Попробуй!  
Широ пробует, улыбается, кивает, и Кит двигается ближе, отчаянно желая слизать этот вкус с его губ.  
– Без меня не начали? – с лёгким разочарованием спрашивает Мэтт, выходя из ванной с полотенцем на плече. – Надо было задержаться.  
– Я бы ушёл делать кофе, – дразнит Кит.  
– И я бы тебя у плиты трахнул, а Лэнс бы смотрел. – Мэтт заваливается к ним, хозяйски притягивает Широ к себе и целует. – А Широ…  
– Что Широ? – улыбается Широ. Мэтт ведёт языком по его шее, блестя шариками пирсинга.   
– Широ мы бы принесли кофе в постель, – мурлычет он тем низким голосом, от которого у Кита каждый раз дрожь по спине. – Потому что мы бы тебя до слабости в коленях затрахали, правда, Кит?  
Широ тихо усмехается, поворачивает Мэтта к себе и целует. Сглотнув, Кит встаёт на колени, обнимает Широ с другой стороны, тянется поцеловать в шею – и чувствует, как мышцы под его руками деревенеют. Мэтт мгновенно отстраняется, хмурится, переводя недовольный взгляд с застывшего Широ на удивлённого Кита, и садится на кровать.  
– А теперь что не так? – спрашивает он, устало сдув со лба чёлку. Лэнс явно молчит изо всех сил, сверля взглядом затылок Широ. – Широ, что тебе не нравится?  
– Мне всё нравится, – быстро отвечает Широ, пытаясь спрятать глаза.  
– Булочка, – Лэнс обнимает его и прижимает к себе, – они не обидятся.  
– Всё в порядке, правда, я просто…  
Он осекается и снова стискивает зубы. Мэтт задирает бровь, и весь его вид даёт понять, что пока Широ не признается, что его гнетёт, никто с места не двинется.  
– Тебе некомфортно, что я тебя трогаю во время секса? – спрашивает Кит, больше чтобы нарушить тишину, потому что сам понимает – раз за разом метит не туда. – Или что я на тебя смотрю? Что? Я могу перестать.  
– Не надо. – Широ смотрит на него почти с отчаянием, и Кит запутывается окончательно.  
– У него есть предрассудки, – шёпотом подсказывает Лэнс. Широ разворачивается к нему, между бровей пролегает резкая складка, и Кит отодвигается ещё дальше, стараясь не паниковать. В его планы не входило их ссорить. Хоть кого-нибудь ссорить. А Широ, похоже, злится всерьёз. – Широ, да что…  
Широ зажимает ему рот.  
– Я шутил про твою очередь, если что, – ровно говорит Мэтт и подпирает голову ладонью. – Ну давай, колись, Широ. Мы всё понимаем, Кит вот жить не может, если ему спину в кровь не изодрали, я после секса жрать хочу. Что у тебя за страшная тайна?  
– А у меня? – обиженно заламывает брови Лэнс.  
– Ты любишь шутки про слона, с тобой всё ясно, – фыркает Мэтт. Лэнс в прыжке опрокидывает его на кровать и принимается валять из стороны в сторону:  
– То есть тебе не интересно?! Ах ты!..  
Кит поворачивается к застывшему мраморному изваянию рядом с собой, с сожалением окидывает взглядом воистину античные формы и идёт на балкон курить. Может, Широ будет проще выговориться без него. Хотя что-то ему подсказывает, что Мэтт и так в курсе.

Кит смотрит на маленький бассейн, выложенный цветной плиткой, на шезлонги и столик на четверых, и выдыхает дым через нос. Из комнаты слышатся приглушённые голоса, потом хохот Мэтта, над которым не властны даже стеклопакеты. У Кита нет ни одной реалистичной гипотезы, и он как истинный фаталист решает положиться на волю случая и немного – на здравый смысл Мэтта.  
Мэтт врывается к нему, когда сигарета почти закончилась, и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
– Блядь, Когане, у тебя ещё есть? – спрашивает он, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. – Я не могу. Секреты у Широ не для слабых духом.  
– Ты меня сейчас всерьёз заинтриговал, – усмехается Кит и подпаливает две сигареты, для него и для себя. Мэтт вынимает одну у него изо рта и с ухмылкой затягивается. Его так и распирает, и Кит даёт ему насладиться моментом. Не то чтобы он куда-то спешил.  
– Ладно. Короче, Широ серьёзный взрослый человек и всё такое… – Мэтт предсказуемо начинает ржать.  
– И? – Кит мрачно ждёт, глядя на него сквозь клубы дыма.  
Мэтт поднимает глаза на Кита, улыбка в одно мгновение сползает с его губ, уступая место чему-то сродни жажде потерявшегося в пустыне. Редкое зрелище, и каждый раз Кит влюбляется ещё немного сильнее. Сколько бы он ни пытался нащупать, у бездны по имени Мэтт Холт нет и не будет дна.  
– …не могу, когда ты так смотришь. – Мэтт целует его, выдыхая дым ему в рот. – Матерь божья, котёнок. Оттрахай меня.  
– Мэтт, – усмехается Кит, прижимая его к себе, – и да, он бы оттрахал его прямо сейчас, прижав к балконной двери, но у них другие планы. – Не отвлекайся.  
– Так вот, – Мэтт отворачивается к витым перилам, держа руку с сигаретой на отлёте, – он чуточку стесняется своих предпочтений.  
– В плане?  
– Он… блядь, как бы сформулировать. – Мэтт трёт лоб и снова смеётся. – Я не думал, что вообще такое всерьёз услышу.   
– Мэтт, ты меня пугаешь.  
– Котёнок, – Мэтт поднимает на него сияющие глаза, едва сдерживая новый взрыв хохота, – он решил, что ты стопроцентный боттом.  
У Кита в руке ломается сигарета. Мэтт виснет на перилах, задыхаясь от смеха.  
– Видел бы ты своё лицо, – стонет он, – господи, я сейчас умру…  
– Да почему?! – яростно спрашивает Кит и швыряет фильтр в пепельницу.  
– Когда мы созванивались, ты всегда был снизу, и мы играли в пёсика, ну и… – отсмеявшись, Мэтт разводит руками совсем как Кит обычно. – Не спрашивай, я понятия не имею, как он сделал такой вывод.  
– Он тоже никогда не был снизу во время звонков, но я не решил, что он топ! – Кит бросает взгляд на окно, но через жалюзи не видно, что происходит внутри. – Так… а проблема-то в чём? Если он не захочет, я не буду к нему приставать, я это раз десять повторил!  
– Он как бы… блядь, Кит. – Мэтт на мгновение закрывает глаза ладонью и нежно улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. – Он очень чувствительный. Он может кончить от фингеринга. От укуса в поясницу. Если как следует потереть между лопатками…  
– Так вот вы чем занимались. – Кит вспоминает расположение засосов и чувствует новый прилив возбуждения. – Рад за тебя, но я всё равно ничего не понимаю.  
– Ему сносит крышу. И у него какие-то проблемы с этим. Может, из прошлых отношений, я не стал спрашивать. Он себе вбил в голову, что ты от него ждёшь какой-то невероятной инициативы, и что он тебя разочарует, если раздвинет ноги.  
Кит достаёт сигарету и яростно щёлкает кнопкой зажигалки. Как назло, кремень только искрит, и Мэтт даёт ему прикурить от своей.  
– Как же я проебался, я каждый раз предлагал ему себя трахнуть, но я… я же не думал, что он это именно так воспримет! – рычит Кит, выпуская дым сквозь зубы. – Да я же с Лэнсом был сверху! У него на глазах! Этого недостаточно?!  
– Лэнс меньше, чем ты. – Мэтт разводит руками. – Я думал, все эти шутки про «кто больше, тот и топ» давно в прошлом, но… короче, Широ существует.  
– Он только поэтому так морозился?! Потому что он меня немного выше?!  
– Я ему скажу про «немного», – фыркает Мэтт. Ухмылка выдаёт, что самую волнующую новость он приберёг на десерт.  
– Ну давай, что там ещё? – вздыхает Кит.  
– Кружевные трусы, которые тебе упали на лицо при не известных мне обстоятельствах, принадлежат не Лэнсу.  
Кит моргает. Фантазия услужливо подбрасывает занимательный факт: они отлично подходят к той портупее и куртке с нашивками. Особенно если добавить берцы.  
– Пошли, – смеётся Мэтт и вынимает окурок из его руки. – Вижу, ты уже в кондиции.

На кровати сидит Лэнс – в гордом одиночестве – и озаряет улыбкой всю комнату.  
– А Широ где? – вздыхает Кит.  
– Я здесь, – слышится из коридора.  
Кит оборачивается, и все незаданные вопросы застревают у него в горле.  
– Я что, в эротической фантазии? – сипло спрашивает Мэтт и кладёт руку Киту на плечо. Это немного возвращает к реальности. Немного. – Широ… вау.  
Широ опирается локтем на косяк и закрывает лицо рукой. Он смеётся, лицо у него горит, на нём портупея, берцы, укороченная виниловая куртка с нашивками, и спасибо, что хотя бы кружевные трусы он надевать не стал.   
– Теперь-то вы поцелуетесь? – довольно спрашивает Лэнс. Ноги сами несут Кита вперёд, и на этот раз Широ не настроен убегать. Он спокойно ждёт и так же спокойно позволяет Киту взять себя за воротник и наклонить ближе. Краем глаза Кит бдительно следит за его плечами. Плечи не должны напрягаться.  
– Широ, – говорит Кит, прямо глядя Широ в глаза. – Я не боттом.  
– Мне сказали, – весело отвечает Широ. Похоже, он травмирован своими заблуждениями не меньше, чем Кит. – Извини, я…  
Наверное, он что-то собирается сказать, но Кит может думать только об одном – о том, что у него бледно-розовый блеск на губах. Почему ему так идёт это дерьмо? Кит даже красную помаду мало на ком любит.  
– Широ, – выдыхает он, – не надо больше таких секретов. Мне плевать, кто из нас выше, я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, и принесу тебе кофе в постель.  
– Договорились, – улыбается Широ и нежно касается губами его губ.  
Кто бы сомневался, что этот грёбаный блеск ещё и сладкий.

Розовый блеск у Широ на щеке и на скуле, куртка скрутилась на локтях, и Кит прижимает к матрасу его скрещенные запястья, а второй рукой держит за ремень на бедре.  
– Кит, – раз за разом выдыхает Широ, как будто забыл все другие слова. Сносит крышу – это ещё слабо сказано. Кит бы подумал, что Мэтт приукрасил действительность, но Мэтт, вопреки привычке, выразился слишком сдержанно.   
Широ плавится под ним, всё сильнее открываясь, шире расставляет колени, и от очередного музыкального стона Кит слетает с катушек. Отпустив его руки, он берётся за ремень с другой стороны и рывками двигает Широ на себя. На сильной спине вздуваются мышцы и блестят бисеринки пота; Кит наклоняется, ведёт языком от поясницы выше вдоль позвоночника, смотрит, как Широ вцепляется зубами в одеяло в тщетных попытках стонать тише, и прижимается щекой между его лопаток.  
– Широ, – шепчет он, качнувшись вперёд, – Широ, посмотри на меня.  
Широ разлепляет мокрые ресницы, у него снова горит лицо, но Кит меньше всего хочет, чтобы ему было стыдно. Он тянется вперёд, Широ ещё сильнее прогибается в пояснице и вскрикивает. Прежде чем утонуть в оргазме, Кит всё-таки успевает его поцеловать.  
Они лежат на скомканном одеяле, сплетённые, тяжело дышат, Кит продолжает цепляться за один из ремней, и, как только у него появляются силы двигаться, обнимает Широ за плечи и укладывает его головой себе на грудь.   
– Я не перегнул?..  
Широ качает головой, Кит целует его в макушку.  
– Полежим, и я сделаю тебе кофе, – обещает он.  
– И мне, – требует Мэтт, с хрустом потягиваясь. – Трахались вы, а жрать почему-то опять хочу я.


	12. Лой Кратонг (игры с огнём)

_Rhapsody of Fire – Guardiani Del Destino_

– Нам завтра надо встать пораньше, – напоминает Мэтт, но это чистая формальность. Он так поглощён происходящим, что даже не пытается вмешаться, просто смотрит. Кит не знает, благодарить его или нет.  
Лэнс бережно придерживает голову Кита ладонями и глубоко целует его, двигая языком в том же ритме, в каком в него входит, – плавно, останавливаясь на пару секунд, прежде чем податься назад. Кит лежит на боку, подтянув колени к груди, и кажется сам себе неприлично узким.  
– Как тебе? – заботливо спрашивает Лэнс, отстранившись от его губ едва ли на миллиметр. – Хорошо?  
Кит кивает и захлёбывается собственным дыханием, когда член Лэнса снова заполняет его – кажется, что до отказа, что больше бы Кит просто не выдержал.  
– Тоже хочу, чтобы Лэнс так меня трахнул, – тянет Мэтт, и Широ усмехается. Опираясь на локти, он внимательно наблюдает – и по взгляду Кит понимает, что его Лэнс в своих играх с оргазмом заводил и дальше.  
– Никуда не денешься, – весело обещает Лэнс, подмигнув Мэтту, и снова смотрит на Кита нежно и серьёзно. – Ещё немного потерпи, и будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
«Куда уже лучше», – хотел бы спросить Кит, но может только застонать. В своей насыщенной приключениями жизни он почему-то не пробовал самые обычные кольца на член, и первый раз запомнит надолго, если не навсегда, потому что Лэнс прикладывает к этому все усилия.  
– Вот так, – шепчет Лэнс, мягко поглаживая мошонку, и когда он будто бы случайно задевает кольцо, Кита дёргает от удовольствия. – Сейчас увидишь, что будет.  
Кит не увидит – глаза закрываются, когда тело выгибает первая судорога. Лэнс осыпает его лицо поцелуями, гладит скулу и массирует висок, и ухитряется прижимать его к кровати так, чтобы он почти не мог шевельнуться.  
– Потерпи, – снова слышит Кит, но не то чтобы ему нужно было терпеть – его уже уносит. Лэнс заставляет теснее сжать бёдра, рывком вталкивается в него и проводит ладонью по члену.  
Оргазм похож на беззвучный взрыв. Тело наполняет лёгкость, и Кит не может себя заставить открыть глаза или хотя бы шевельнуться, чувствует только быстрое дыхание Лэнса у себя на плече и тепло объятий.  
– Блядь, – слышит он голос охреневшего Мэтта. – Почему мы так раньше никогда не делали?  
Кит понятия не имеет. Так и не открыв глаз, он проваливается в что-то среднее между обмороком и сном.

Первый будильник звонит в восемь вечера по местному времени. Кит выскальзывает из объятий Лэнса и мягко целует Широ в губы.  
– Вставай, – шепчет он. – Ты просил пораньше разбудить.  
Заглядывать в ванную бесполезно – там уже заперся Мэтт, каким-то чудом вскочивший первым, да и что нового можно увидеть в зеркале? Кит влезает в джинсы, плетётся на кухню, смалывает кофе, засыпает в турку и включает плиту. Из открытого окна слышится далёкая музыка. Кажется, уже начинается.  
– Широ, – слышится с лестницы сонное бормотание Лэнса, – ещё чуть-чуть…  
– Уже было чуть-чуть, – смеётся Широ. – Кит тебе сделает кофе, сразу взбодришься.  
– Я спал четыре часа-а-а-а…  
Широ вносит его на кухню на руках, усаживает на табурет и встаёт у него за спиной. Лэнс немедленно откидывается ему на грудь и зевает до хруста в челюстях, отчаянно трёт глаза кулаками.  
– Доброе утро, – улыбается Кит.  
– Дбр… – прорывается сквозь новый зевок, и Лэнс потягивается, закинув руки Широ на плечи. Широ гладит его по бокам и животу, целует в макушку, Лэнс поворачивается, чтобы поймать губами его губы, и виснет у него на шее. Кит ставит на стойку две кружки, разливает кофе и молоко и насыпает в турку новую порцию. – Широ, зачем мы так рано встали?..  
– Потому что сегодня праздник, – Широ нежно чмокает его в губы, – Лой Кратонг. Ты больше всех хотел запустить фонарик и лодочку.  
– И сейчас хочу, – Лэнс утыкается лбом ему в грудь и вздыхает. – Я сейчас…  
Через секунду он засыпает сидя, и Широ со смехом трясёт его за плечи:  
– Нет, Лэнс, просыпайся!  
– Это всё Кит, – заявляет Лэнс, – он слишком сексуальный…  
– Да, милый, – Широ подносит кружку к его губам.  
– Непозволительно! – добавляет Лэнс и с закрытыми глазами начинает пить. Только шипение кофе отвлекает Кита от этого зрелища. Он поспешно поднимает турку и дует на пену.  
– Котёнок! – Мэтт налетает на него сзади и сходу засовывает руки ему под джинсы. – Как спалось?  
– Мало, – ворчит Кит. – Чего ты психуешь?  
– Я не психую, – Мэтт понижает голос. – Просто нервничаю немного. Так заметно?  
Кит привлекает его к себе и очень долго целует в губы, пока Мэтт не расслабляется, и его пальцы под ремнём не перестают мелко дрожать.  
– Всё хорошо? – шёпотом спрашивает Кит. – Или пойдём покурим?  
– Пойдём покурим, – покладисто соглашается Мэтт.  
Кит наполняет ещё две кружки и берёт с подоконника новую пачку сигарет.

У одной из соседних вилл запускают фейерверки. Кит постепенно просыпается, делая по глотку кофе на каждую затяжку, и ждёт, пока Мэтт соберётся с мыслями.  
– Они ещё лучше, чем я думал, – наконец говорит Мэтт, катая кружку между ладонями.  
– Похитим их и увезём в Денвер?  
– Я думаю, в Калифорнию. Аллура там открывает филиал. Я давно хотел переехать из сраной пустыни.  
– Выкуплю этот кабриолет, будем кататься вокруг Лос-Анджелеса.  
– Ромелль откроет новый свингер-клуб где-нибудь в пригороде.  
– Пожалуй, да. А я открою новую базу для трюков. С ангаром для самолётов. И дронов парочку куплю.  
– Пидж изучает дроны.  
– Она уже обещала мне помочь.  
– Стоп! – Мэтт взмахивает рукой, едва не выплеснув на себя кофе. – Я думал, мы сейчас фантазируем!  
Кит изображает самую зловещую ухмылку, на какую способен.  
– Что отделяет наши фантазии от реальности? Широ не настолько больше меня, чтобы я не мог связать его и затолкать в багажник.  
– У нас в джипе нет багажника. Ты его через седло байка перекинуть собираешься?  
– У Ромелль большой джип.  
– Она вступит с тобой в сговор?  
– Конечно, она же хочет воздушные съёмки для нового фильма. – Кит губами вытягивает из пачки новую сигарету, Мэтт закрывает ему глаза, шепчет в ухо:  
– Остановись, котёнок, я серьёзно.  
– Я тоже. – Кит пытается прикурить вслепую, и Мэтт перехватывает его руку, чтобы помочь. – Мы здесь меньше недели, зачем ты себя накручиваешь?  
– Я уже по ним скучаю, – неохотно признаётся Мэтт. – Я не думал, что меня так быстро накроет.  
– Сегодня Лой Кратонг, – усмехается Кит. – Загадай желание.  
– А ты?  
– Я с тобой. Я же обещал.

***

_Jim Yosef – Eclipse_

У Лэнса на шее цветочное ожерелье, белые лепестки льнут к смуглой груди, и он пританцовывает настолько заразительно, что ему машут и показывают большие пальцы со всех сторон. Толпа рекой льётся по улицам к морю, обтекая расцвеченные гирляндами праздничные платформы со статуями богов и зверей.  
– Эй, цветочек, как дела? – Мэтт утыкается носом в розовую орхидею у него за ухом, и Лэнс шутливо отпихивает его:  
– Нельзя нюхать! В следующей жизни родишься без носа!  
Мэтт притягивает его к себе за поясницу, ведёт языком по его губам и кусает за подбородок:  
– Я в следующей жизни собираюсь родиться каракатицей, зачем мне нос?  
Заходясь хохотом, Лэнс обнимает его за шею и тянет в сторону ярмарки. Кит проталкивается следом, держа в поле зрения их и Широ.  
Повсюду на прилавках маленькие ритуальные лодочки – кратонги. Кит рассматривает все – со статуэтками из фруктов, угощениями, монетами, талисманами и лентами, – а Лэнс явно ищет что-то определённое, ходит вдоль столов, расспрашивает продавцов и трёт подбородок.  
– Вот! – наконец восклицает он и взволнованно хватает Широ за руку. – Я нашёл! Как тебе эти?  
Они вместе склоняются над прилавком, что-то обсуждают шёпотом, Широ кивает, и Лэнс начинает объясняться с продавцом. Кита манит запах от соседнего прилавка, и когда он возвращается со стаканом кофе по-тайски, Лэнс уже бережно кладёт Широ в ладони маленькую плетёную лодочку, украшенную белыми цветами и парой перевитых лентой свечей. Вторую такую же продавец передаёт ему и желает влюблённым счастья. Из толпы выныривает Мэтт и наводит на них камеру.  
– Это кратонги, – говорит Лэнс, улыбаясь в объектив, – если они уплывут вместе, наша любовь будет вечной.  
– Ты такой романтичный, – умилённо вздыхает Мэтт и отбирает у Кита стакан. – Купим фонарик, котёнок? Мы хотели загадать желание.  
– Нам тоже нужен! – оживляется Лэнс и передаёт свой кратонг Широ. – Подержи, я должен выбрать!  
– Они все одинаковые, – дразнит его Мэтт.  
– Нет, мой будет самый большой и красивый!  
Они в шутку спорят перед самым большим на ярмарке шатром и наконец выбирают два совершенно одинаковых фонарика. Попросив у продавца золотой маркер, Лэнс очень старательно выводит на бумажной стенке «Лэнс + Широ» и сердечко. Похоже, его идея кажется Мэтту достойной, потому что он тоже пишет что-то на своём – Кит не видит, что именно, но у него есть подозрения.  
– Поможешь срезать прядь волос для кратонга? – спрашивает Широ. – Лэнс хочет, чтобы всё было по традиции. Кит кивает и ведёт его за шатёр, где никто не помешает. – У меня в рюкзаке ножнички Лэнса.  
– У меня есть кое-что поострее. – Кит вытаскивает из кармана нож-бабочку и привычно взмахивает рукой, лезвие коротко вспыхивает в свете гирлянд. – Где?  
– У меня не так уж много длинных волос, – смеётся Широ и наклоняет голову, чтобы было удобнее. Кит отводит в сторону чёлку:  
– Не шевелись.  
Широ всё-таки сглатывает, когда металл касается кожи над виском, и Кит показывает ему тонкую белую прядку.  
– Причёску вроде не попортил.  
– Спасибо. – Широ с уважением смотрит на нож.  
– Вот они где! – кричит Лэнс, налетает на Кита сзади и тут же меняется в лице. – Что вы тут делали?  
– Я угрожал Широ, – Кит делает страшные глаза, и Мэтт демонически хохочет, обходя их так, чтобы все попали в кадр. – Тебе помочь с прядью для кратонга?  
– Срежь сзади, где не очень заметно! – Лэнс тут же поворачивается спиной, и Кит обнимает его одной рукой за шею, чтобы не двинулся. – Ну не сейчас же, Кит…  
Кит проводит пальцами по мягким прядям, перехватывает одну и аккуратно срезает под корень – а потом, не удержавшись от соблазна, ведёт тупой стороной лезвия по шее вниз и целует под волосами.  
– Вот и всё. Клади в свой кратонг.  
Ещё один взмах рукой – лезвие прячется в рукоять. Лэнс обходит Кита сзади, приподнимает косу и возвращает поцелуй – в то же самое место чуть правее затылка, а потом выхватывает прядку из пальцев и почтительно кладёт рядом со свечами и благовониями. Провокацию с ножом он пропускает – или делает вид, что пропустил.

– Пусть все горести уплывут от нас в эту ночь, – говорит Лэнс, поджигая свечи на кратонге Широ, а потом на своём. Взявшись за руки, они медленно входят в море – почти по пояс, полы цветастой шёлковой рубашки, повязанной у Лэнса на талии, скользят по чёрной воде и отражениям первых небесных фонариков. Зайдя по колено, Мэтт снимает, как Широ и Лэнс одновременно отпускают свои дары в плаванье и шепчут что-то им вслед. Лодочки плывут бок о бок, присоединяясь к остальным, и все четверо напряжённо следят за ними, стараясь не потерять среди других. Люди вокруг смеются, подпевают гимнам, шепчут желания, снимают видео и поднимают глаза к небу.  
– Всё! – восклицает Лэнс. – Они уплыли вместе, значит, в следующей жизни я тебя тоже встречу! И полюблю точно так же, как в этой!  
– Уверен, мы и в прошлой жизни так сделали. – Широ нежно целует его, прижав к себе, и в небе расцветает первый фейерверк.  
– С ума сойти, так не только в кино бывает? – комментирует Мэтт, выходя на берег, и садится рядом с Китом на большой камень. – Что насчёт тебя, котёнок? Хочешь встретить меня в следующей жизни?  
– Не представляю, как гоночный байк может повстречать каракатицу, но давай попробуем, – смеётся Кит, и Мэтт со смехом утыкается ему в плечо. Кит забирает у него камеру и снимает, как Лэнс стоит, опустив голову Широ на плечо, а Широ держит его руку в своей, и карпы и водоросли целуются со своими отражениями в ночном море.

На фонарике аккуратно выведено «котёнок», а чуть ниже – длинная последовательность единиц и ноликов.  
– Это что?  
– Тут написано «Мэтт», – поясняет Мэтт, поднося к фитилю длинную спичку. – На зловещем языке машин, которые когда-нибудь захватят планету!  
– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы они прочитали только твоё имя, – фыркает Кит, придерживая бумажные стенки, пока они медленно раздуваются от тёплого воздуха.  
– Конечно. Нельзя, чтобы они поняли, что я тобой дорожу, и взяли тебя в заложники!  
– Загадайте желание! – возбуждённо кричит Лэнс, пританцовывая под музыку. Их с Широ фонарик уже рвётся в небо. – Вы загадали?  
– Подержи, котёнок, я должен вас снять! – Мэтт отбегает в сторону и показывает большой палец. – Отпускайте!  
– Давайте одновременно, – предлагает Кит. – Широ, обратный отсчёт?  
– Три, два, – улыбается Широ, – один!  
Они разжимают руки. Мэтт подпрыгивает, касаясь их с Китом фонарика в последний момент, переворачивает камеру объективом к себе и тянет всех ближе. Под гремящую вокруг музыку, крики и смех они целуются, и над их головами, как в кино, взлетают всё новые и новые фонарики и взрываются фейерверки.

***

– Много всякого было, – говорит Лэнс. Занимается рассвет, они с Китом сидят на мокром песке, и волны облизывают их пальцы. – Много что хотелось бы забыть. Только не Широ. Его я хотел бы всегда помнить. Серьёзно, если существуют другие жизни, я хочу, чтобы он там тоже был со мной. Не потому что я не смогу полюбить никого другого – потому что на него я могу положиться.  
– Понимаю, – кивает Кит. К берегу прибивает очередной кратонг, и Кит чиркает зажигалкой, поджигая потухшую свечу, а Лэнс бережно сталкивает его назад в воду, давая второй шанс чьей-то мечте.  
– В Америке нет такого праздника, – продолжает он, глядя на горизонт. – День Святого Валентина романтичный, да, но… – Он серьёзно смотрит Киту в глаза. – Только здесь ты можешь получить такое обещание. Что снова встретишь того, кого любишь. Что вы сможете начать заново. Или продолжить с того же места – кто знает?  
– Ты поэтому сюда хотел приехать?  
– И поэтому тоже, конечно. Без вас бы не решился на такое безумие. Вы с Мэттом… как будто делаете реальными самые невозможные вещи. Я не шучу! – ворчит он, когда Кит начинает смеяться, но веселье уже охватывает и его.  
– Опять шутили без нас, – вздыхает Мэтт. Широ ставит на песок большой бокс с горячими лепёшками, Лэнс тут же хватает одну, ойкает и начинает дуть на пальцы. Мэтт усаживается у Кита между колен, откидывается в его объятиях и прикрывает глаза. После долгой прогулки он выглядит усталым, и Кит прижимает его к себе:  
– Скоро поедем домой.  
– Может, прямо сейчас? – Лэнс оборачивает лепёшку салфетками, откусывает и стонет от блаженства. – М-м-м, какие вкусные овощи, Широ, попробуй!  
– У нас был ещё один бокс, – усмехается Широ, но от угощения не отказывается. – Мы его прикончили по пути.  
– Хочу встретить рассвет на пляже. – Мэтт поворачивается к морю, провожая взглядом заблудившийся фонарик, который парит низко над сиреневой водой. – Попрощаться с волшебством.  
– Подержи. – Лэнс отдаёт Широ свою лепёшку, вылавливает из воды ещё один потухший кратонг, протягивает Киту, чтобы поджёг свечу, и толкает его подальше от берега. – Волшебство никуда не уйдёт, если мы сами не захотим. Разве не магия, что мы все здесь? Может, когда-то наши кратонги уплыли вместе?  
– И кто-то так же, как ты сейчас, заново поджёг мой. – Широ целует Лэнса в лоб и ласково треплет по волосам.  
– Кит, – шепчет Мэтт, – останемся сегодня у нас?

Лэнс всю дорогу посапывает у Широ на плече, и не просыпается, когда Широ берёт его на руки и желает всем доброй ночи. Мэтт начинает раздеваться ещё по пути наверх, кидает рубашку на перила, а в спальню вваливается уже в одних трусах. У кровати Кит разворачивает его к себе, целует и заваливает на спину.  
– С ума по тебе схожу, – хрипло шепчет Мэтт, запускает руки ему под футболку и дразняще ведёт ногтями вдоль позвоночника. – Оттрахай меня так, чтобы у тебя спина неделю заживала.  
– Пока ты не превратился в каракатицу?  
Мэтт со стона срывается на смех, а потом обратно – когда Кит начинает его смазывать.  
– Я буду очень похотливой каракатицей. – Он задыхается, когда Кит в него входит, но почти сразу продолжает: – Давай, котёнок, обещаю, в следующей жизни я тебя вспомню без всяких кратонгов.  
– Не играй с огнём, мы так всех перебудим, – хрипло просит Кит, двигаясь вперёд, но Мэтт оставляет у него под лопатками первые царапины, и Кит вспыхивает быстрее, чем успевает моргнуть.  
Так, навскидку, спина заживёт только недели через полторы.


	13. Падай, вставай (что вы знаете о Лэнсе Макклейне?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пятнадцать лет биографии Лэнса, утрамбованные в шесть страниц, оригинальные персонажи, не имеющие никакого отношения к канону, выдуманные спортивные соревнования и немного шэнса ^^

_IAMX – Oh Beautiful Town_

Лэнсу Макклейну шесть, и он падает раз за разом – на разбитые колени, на покрытый синяками зад, на бок и снова на колени. За последний год не вспомнить и дня, когда бы у него что-нибудь не болело. С этим он почти смирился – но смириться с хихиканьем других учеников куда сложнее. За окном солнечный день – и он мог бы, как другие мальчишки, гонять мяч, собирать ракушки в море и бросать палку дворовым псам, а не пропадать часами в танцевальном классе.  
– Конец урока! – Донья Эрнестина хлопает в ладоши, и под шорох танцевальных туфелек класс пустеет, только Лэнс бестолково сидит на полу. – А ты, Лэнс, останься.  
Лэнс смотрит на неё снизу вверх – высокую, строгую, неутомимую в свои шестьдесят.  
– Снова Марко? – спрашивает она и, грациозно подобрав юбку, садится рядом. Так, будто они друзья, а не учительница и бестолковый ученик. – Что сказал?  
– Что танцы для девчонок. – Лэнс смотрит на сбитые носки своих туфель. – Чтобы я много не воображал себе, пойду в школу и всё равно брошу, времени не будет. Что ему за меня стыдно, а мама меня к вам привела, потому что близко к дому.  
Донья Эрнестина со вздохом сжимает переносицу.  
– Сам что думаешь?  
– Что мне танцевать нравится. – Лэнс вытягивает ноги и ковыряет пальцем шов на трико. – Только получается не очень.  
– А я тебе что говорила?  
– Кто не падает, тот вставать не умеет, – тихо повторяет он.  
– Пойдём, покажу кое-что.  
Она вскакивает на ноги в одно движение – так же легко, как чайка поднимается на крыло, а Лэнсу приходится перекатиться на четвереньки, но он верит, что тоже когда-нибудь так сможет. Тем более сейчас его ждёт ещё одна история про кого-нибудь из великих танцоров из альбома доньи Эрнестины. Он пока не знает, про кого именно, но очень надеется, что однажды она расскажет и про себя.

Мамуля на кухне, одна, колдует у плиты. Вскарабкавшись на свою табуретку у плиты, Лэнс обнимает её за шею.  
– Привет, милый. – Мамуля целует его в щёку. – Попробуй, солёно?  
Лэнс облизывает ложку, кивает и шепчет по большому секрету:  
– Донья Эрнестина сегодня меня похвалила! Только Марко не рассказывай.  
– Марко тебя любит, милый, у него просто переходный возраст, – рассеянно отвечает мамуля и гладит его по голове. – Беги, отдохни, я скоро позову ужинать.  
Отдохнуть хочется, но Лэнс вместо этого идёт мыть посуду к ужину: от Марко не дождёшься, а у Вероники и так много дел.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну четырнадцать, и он прогуливает все последние уроки, потому что ему нужно на подработку. Он такой в классе не один, кто-то копит на старшую школу, кто-то на летние каникулы, кто-то на первую подержанную машину или подарок девочке. Лэнс копит на новые туфли для танцев и костюм для своего первого большого выступления в Гаване. И ещё на подарки Веронике и мамуле.  
– Привет! – кричит он, прыгая через ящики со свежей рыбой. – Дон Гарсиа, я тут!  
– Вон твоя работа! – басит дон Гарсиа. Лэнс натягивает рукавицы и берётся за нож, и всё время, что разделывает филе для ресторанчика на побережье, напевает себе под нос и мысленно повторяет движение за движением. Он репетирует в любую свободную секунду и теперь верит словам доньи Эрнестины, что танец у него в крови.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну пятнадцать, и он готов падать и вставать сам, но не может отвечать за кого-то другого.  
– Прости, – сухо говорит Тереза. Её жених нетерпеливо сигналит на улице. – Я не смогу поехать в Гавану. Семья важнее.  
Глядя на её округлившийся животик, Лэнс кивает и обнимает её. Да, он рад, но…  
Но Терезу некем заменить, потому что они единственная пара в городке, собиравшаяся выступить на «Bailar Casino». Может, был бы шанс найти другую партнёршу, не притворяйся Тереза больной последние три месяца и не клянись вскоре вернуться.   
Тереза выбегает из студии, прыгает в машину и сливается в объятиях со своим женихом, а донья Эрнестина устало садится рядом с Лэнсом и кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
– Попробуем в одиночных мужских, – говорит она.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну шестнадцать, и у него проблемы в школе – потому что у любого, кто появляется на занятиях не чаще двух раз в неделю, будут неприятности, – но Лэнса это мало волнует. У него в кармане билет на самолёт, а на счету – всё, что он сумел накопить, и этого для начала должно хватить.  
– Улетаю в среду! – кричит он с порога. – В Оклахому, на отборочные Кубка Мира!  
– А обратно когда? – спрашивает папа из гостиной.  
– Не знаю пока!  
Он забегает на кухню, обнимает мамулю и утыкается ей в плечо.  
– Я лечу в Америку! Ты увидишь меня по телевизору!  
– Я буду скучать, – мамуля нежно хлопает его по спине. – Иди, мой руки, до отлёта больше никакой диеты!

Лэнс сидит в первом ряду зрительного зала и смотрит на табло с очками всех участников. Фамилия «Макклейн» не последняя – и на том спасибо. Не то чтобы он на многое рассчитывал. Жюри оглашают результаты отбора, но он и сам всё понимает.

Лёжа на продавленной койке в дешёвом хостеле, Лэнс звонит донье Эрнестине и тихо говорит:  
– Я не прошёл.  
– Знаю, – деловито отвечает она, – я видела трансляцию. Мой друг Хосе заинтересовался тобой, где ты сейчас?  
Лэнс примерно называет улицу и номер дома, слыша на фоне щелчки клавиатуры.  
– Через шесть часов вылет в Колумбус, Огайо. Я купила тебе билет. Позвони за два часа, я оформлю электронную регистрацию. Дальше куда ехать – пришлю письмо. Жить будешь у моего друга, на него и Хосе можешь рассчитывать. Ты ещё победишь.  
– Донья Эрнестина, – вздыхает Лэнс, – я…  
– Скажешь, что собрался вернуться и стать рыбаком – ко мне даже не подходи, – обрубает она и бросает трубку.  
Ещё полчаса Лэнс ворочается с боку на бок, игнорируя уведомления о письмах, приходящие на телефон. Надо позвонить мамуле, но он не знает, что сказать.  
Час спустя он собирает вещи, оставляет на стойке хостела скромные чаевые и садится в такси до аэропорта.

– Мистер Родригес?  
– Ты ученик Эрнестины? – спрашивает высокий бородатый старик в ковбойской шляпе. – Ну, заходи.  
– Донья Эрнестина просила вам передать спасибо, что согласились меня приютить. – Лэнс уважительно кивает и только потом переступает порог и протягивает руку. Мистер Родригес отвечает крепким пожатием и притягивает его к себе, чтобы обнять.  
– Донья… всегда любил, когда она так себя называет. Хорошо говоришь по-английски?  
– Второй родной.  
– Тогда проблем не будет. Ни слова по-испански не знаю, хоть моя матушка родом из Коста-Рики.  
Лэнс поднимается за ним на второй этаж, осматривает скромную комнату под двускатной крышей – кровать, столик со стулом, старинное трюмо и станок для тренировок у двери.  
– Уютно.  
– Когда донья Эрнестина добиралась до моего логова, любила останавливаться здесь.  
– А вы… – начинает Лэнс, но вспоминает, что в Америке это не принято – задавать вопросы.  
– Просто друзья, – с заметным сожалением вздыхает мистер Родригес. – Но таких друзей, как она, посылают сами небеса.

В маленькой гостиной поскрипывает кресло-качалка. Лэнс заходит и без сил падает на пол.  
– Как дела? – интересуется мистер Родригес, раскуривая трубку.  
– Хосе из меня всё дерьмо выбил. Говорит, такими темпами до полуфинала не дойду. Надо больше работать… – Лэнс переворачивается на живот. Всё тело гудит от напряжения. По сравнению с доньей Эрнестиной маленький энергичный мексиканец – само зло во плоти, но результат уже чувствуется: и в новой свободе движений, и в выносливости, и в растяжке.  
– Да ты молодец. – В голосе мистера Родригеса звучит неприкрытое восхищение. Лэнс оглядывается на него через плечо:  
– Разве Хосе меня похвалил?  
– Знаешь, что он лучшей ученице Эрнестины говорил? Что на одной восьмой вылетит как пробка.  
– И как?  
Мистер Родригес улыбается в усы.  
– Три Кубка Мира и первый рекорд в Книге Гиннесса за количество очков в женских одиночных.  
Он показывает большой палец, и Лэнс чувствует за спиной крылья.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну семнадцать, и вместо крыльев у него за спиной несколько месяцев безумных перелётов из штата в штат, серебро национальных соревнований среди юниоров, череда блестящих выступлений и один балл, которого ему не хватило, чтобы пройти в финал Кубка Мира.  
Один. Долбаный. Балл.  
Лэнс сидит на ступеньках супермаркета и листает телефонную книгу, решая, кому позвонит первым. Наконец, выбирает наименьшее из зол – мистера Родригеса.  
– Я видел, – говорит мистер Родригес. – Ты дошёл до полуфинала. Я уверен, в следующем году…  
– Не будет следующего года. – Лэнс задушенно всхлипывает. – Я… я плохой спортсмен. Я танцую не для того, чтобы кого-то побеждать. Я… не знаю, для чего. Просто танцую и всё. Потому что умею только танцевать.  
Он точно знает, что один балл – не повод над ним насмехаться. Что он не перестал быть человеком от того, что проиграл. Что он больше не хочет видеть, как спортсмены готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотку ради победы, не хочет выживать в мире фальшивых друзей и лицемерных советов. Танец – язык его души, а не оружие, вот что он думает.  
– Лэнс, – тихо говорит мистер Родригес, – ты в Финиксе?  
– Да.  
– Подожди минутку, я позвоню Хосе. Сдаётся мне, у него есть несколько знакомых…  
Прижав телефон к груди, Лэнс утыкается лбом в колени, стискивает зубы и говорит себе, что должен успокоиться. Что у него всё ещё есть будущее. Что он может хоть сейчас вернуться на Кубу, но тогда ему придётся бросить занятия танцами. А возможность танцевать – единственное, за что он готов сражаться всерьёз. 

– Что вы знаете о Лэнсе Макклейне? – спрашивают за толстой дверью. В коридорчике на шатком стуле Лэнс Макклейн покрывается холодным потом. Это уже восьмая студия, куда он пришёл на собеседование, но ему нет восемнадцати, и никто не соглашается брать его на работу. Будь у него хотя бы чемпионский титул…  
Лэнс ждёт ответа от загадочного абонента. В помехах громкой связи слов не разобрать, но по лающему смеху он узнаёт Хосе.  
– Эй, – окликают его из кабинета. – Ты Лэнс Макклейн? Заходи.  
За столом сидит худая скуластая блондинка, длинные волосы собраны в два аккуратных хвоста, на носу узкие очки.  
– Я Найма, – говорит она. – Хосе рекомендовал тебя. Ты несовершеннолетний?  
– Три месяца осталось, – Лэнс сглатывает всухую и за спиной скрещивает пальцы на удачу.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем. – Она выбивает ногтями по столу быструю дробь, и Лэнс на автомате делает движение плечами. Найма удивлённо приподнимает брови, улыбается и начинает хлопать в ладоши. – Ну-ка, станцуй. Что угодно.  
Лэнс бросает рюкзак на пол и начинает танцевать.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну почти восемнадцать, и всё свободное время он тренируется – с другими танцорами или один отрабатывает новые движения, разминается или смотрит чужие выступления. В студии преподают почти всё, в том числе его любимую сальсу, и у него быстро набирается несколько групп учеников. Найма платит по паре долларов за занятие, зато проживание в квартире над студией бесплатное. Четыре больших комнаты беспорядочно заставлены мебелью и завалены вещами, на кухне круглосуточно смеются, пьют кофе и дешёвый алкоголь, курят и травят байки, и впервые у Лэнса появляются приятели его возраста. Младший в большой семье, он отлично высыпается на скрипучей кровати-чердаке, над диваном, где постоянно кто-то трахается. Все его вещи умещаются в полотняной сумке, висящей рядом на крючке, по утрам он подрабатывает курьером в суши-шопе, и, может быть, это не та жизнь, о которой не стыдно рассказать родственникам, но он может танцевать, и больше ему ничего не нужно.

***

– Хосе сказал, что Найма сказала, что у тебя дела хорошо идут, – посмеивается мистер Родригес.   
– У вас хорошие информаторы, – невольно улыбается Лэнс.  
– Я что звоню, – старик прокашливается, – тут тебя хотят поздравить с совершеннолетием.  
Он передаёт трубку, и Лэнс слышит знакомый голос:  
– С днём рождения, Лэнс.  
– Донья Эрнестина, – лепечет Лэнс и прижимает ладонь к глазам, смеясь и плача сразу.  
– Почему не звонил?! – тут же напускается она, и Лэнсу хочется, как в детстве, вытянуться в струнку. – Что ты о себе возомнил, сеньор Макклейн?!  
– Я… я… – Лэнс пытается найти слова и почти сразу сдаётся. Мистер Родригес на фоне звенит бокалами. – Не знаю, донья Эрнестина.  
– Думаешь, не победил – можно не звонить?! – Выпустив пар, она смягчается. – Я смотрела все трансляции, даже занятия в студии отменила. И Найма мне кое-что присылает. Я так сильно тобой горжусь.  
– Приезжай в гости! – кричит мистер Родригес. – Только гнездо твоё теперь занято, придётся на диване поспать!  
– Хоть на газоне, – счастливо всхлипывает Лэнс, вытирая глаза краем застиранного одеяла. – Надолго вы, донья Эрнестина?  
– Пожалуй, что навсегда. Последняя ученица уехала в Америку, да и я за ней. Знаешь, кстати, что Хосе тоже у меня учился?  
– Теперь знаю. – Лэнс улыбается и думает, как сказать мамуле, что и в этом году он не вернётся домой.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну девятнадцать, и его романтическая жизнь ограничивается подглядыванием за парочками на старом диване.  
– Эй, Лэнси, чего делаешь вечером? – спрашивает Роло. Он недавно в студии, помогает по мелочи, потому что перед летом многие танцоры разъехались по домам. Никто не знает, чем он на самом деле занимается. Но будь Найма придирчивей в выборе работников, Лэнсу тоже пришлось бы искать другие варианты, так что никаких претензий.   
– Ничего. – Лэнс свешивает голову из своего гнезда. – Есть предложения?  
– Поехали в свинг-клуб. Меня барменом берут, а одному идти стрёмно.  
– Чего стрёмно? – недоумевает Лэнс. – Свинг такой же танец, как все остальные.  
Роло секунду смотрит на него, потом заливается хохотом.  
– Не тот свинг, Лэнси! Свинг, где все меняются партнёрами и трахаются на одной гигантской кровати! Ну, свингеры, ты что, не слышал?  
– Мне теперь тоже стрёмно, – после паузы признаётся Лэнс.  
– Но вообще, – продолжает Роло, глядя в окно со своей лежанки на полу, – клуб Найма организовала, говорит, дело прибыльное, у неё друзья открыли недавно и теперь гребут бабки.  
– Я-то тебе зачем? – Лэнс приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него. – Я в таких клубах никогда не бывал.  
– Да как-то… – Роло трёт небритый подбородок. – У тебя удар хороший, ты ж танцор.  
– Уговорил, – фыркает Лэнс.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну скоро исполнится двадцать, он сидит у стойки в свинг-клубе и ждёт, когда Роло сделает ему большой «Лонг Айленд». Сегодня День Портупеи – очередной праздник, придуманный Наймой, – и ребята из студии на входе проверяют соответствие дресс-коду.  
– Вау, – говорит Роло, взбалтывая коктейль, – а хорошо смотрится.  
Лэнс оборачивается через плечо и замирает, прилепившись взглядом к накачанным ягодицам, между которыми теряется тонкая кружевная резинка. На мощных бёдрах затянуто по три ремня, от них тянутся ремешки потоньше, к широкому кожаному поясу на удивительно тонкой талии.  
– Макклейн, ты что, гей? – ржёт Роло, гремя кубиками льда. – Я думал, ты не из этих!  
– То есть когда меня трое ебали, ты ничего не заподозрил? – огрызается Лэнс. Во рту пересыхает, пока он ласкает глазами короткую блестящую куртку с нашивками. – Это кто вообще?  
– Широ, он вроде где-то служил, вон видишь нашивки.  
– Свободен?  
– А я почём знаю, он мне кольцо показывал, что ли, – Роло опять начинает ржать. – Пойди да спроси.  
Едва Лэнс добирается взглядом до бритого затылка, на этот самый бритый затылок ложится тонкая мужская рука, Широ, который вроде где-то служил, наклоняется поцеловаться, и его утягивают в темноту боковых комнат.  
– Чёрт, – выдыхает Лэнс.  
– Да ты его даже спереди не видел, – продолжает подначивать Роло, – у него шрам на пол-лица, и рука, говорят, тоже вся исполосована, потому он и в куртке.  
Лэнс хмурится и уходит со своим коктейлем подальше, чтобы не сорваться. Он всегда бесится, когда кто-то начинает обсуждать чужие травмы.  
Уже на выходе, болтая с ребятами, он случайно видит, как этот Широ садится в такси и поворачивается к водителю за пыльным лобовым стеклом. Да, у него шрам, но если бы не слова Роло, Лэнс бы не заметил. Потому что – и это намного важнее – у Широ потрясающая улыбка.

***

Лэнсу Макклейну уже восемь дней как двадцать, и он жарит панкейки, стоя у плиты в футболке Широ, спадающей с одного плеча, и его же спортивных шортах. За годы, проведённые в Америке, он научился наслаждаться настоящим – пока оно ещё не закончилось, – и будущее этих отношений его совершенно не парит. Прямо сейчас ему отлично.  
Он возвращается в спальню и забирается под одеяло.  
– На работу не пойдёшь?  
– Я позвонил, сказал, что болею. – Широ тянет его ближе, и они снова липнут друг к другу так, будто не провели в постели все выходные. – Останешься подольше?  
– Я до пятницы свободен, – бормочет Лэнс между поцелуями, – могу хоть до неё и остаться.  
– Оставайся совсем.  
– Ты же не серьёзно? – улыбается Лэнс, но Широ не отвечает, и он приподнимается на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
– Широ, – серьёзно говорит он, – что ты знаешь о Лэнсе Макклейне?  
– Теперь ещё и фамилию. – Широ переворачивается на спину и смеётся. – Встречный вопрос – что ты знаешь о Такаши Широгане?  
– Так это фамилия?!  
– Да.  
– Мне нужно звать тебя Такаши?  
– Нет.  
– Каши?   
– Нет!  
– Есть какое-то неожиданное сокращение?  
– Да нет же, все зовут меня Широ!  
– Но почему?!  
– Я ненавижу своё имя, – сдаётся Широ и натягивает на лицо подушку. – Никакого «Такаши», – глухо раздаётся из-под неё.  
– Хорошо. – Лэнс садится на кровати и потягивается. – Теперь я знаю о тебе, – он загибает пальцы, – что ты где-то служил, любишь сладкое и ненавидишь своё имя. А ещё тебе нравится вкус банана. Даже на презервативах. Твоя очередь.  
– Ты хорошо танцуешь, любишь, когда тебя целуют в шею, мороженое со странными вкусами…  
– Васаби не странный вкус!  
– …и отрицаешь это, – Широ выглядывает из-под подушки, – у тебя красивая улыбка и большое сердце, а ещё твоя фамилия Макклейн, но вряд ли мне это поможет тебя лучше узнать.  
– Широ, – Лэнс садится верхом ему на живот и наклоняется к его лицу, – я должен подумать. Может, моя жизнь не лучшая в мире, но я не готов расстаться с ней вот так сразу.  
– Думай, сколько хочешь, – кивает Широ, и Лэнс прижимается щекой к его щеке.

***

– Я написал программу для реабилитации с помощью танцев, – вдохновенно рассказывает Лэнс, размахивая руками, пока Широ везёт его смотреть новую квартиру, – я уже нашёл одного психолога, он меня согласился консультировать, и Найма заинтересовалась, обещала мне выделить больше часов, если найду клиентов... Я буду помогать людям! Каждый может танцевать, танцы – для радости, а не для того, чтобы получать какие-то дурацкие призы!  
– Ты спрашивал, что я знаю о Лэнсе Макклейне, – улыбается Широ, заворачивая на стоянку у небоскрёба, и Лэнс начинает ёрзать на сиденье, ему уже не терпится узнать, на какую сторону выходят окна, – так вот, я точно знаю главное – Лэнс Макклейн замечательный человек.  
Лэнс кладёт руку поверх руки Широ на руле.  
– В таком случае, Лэнс Макклейн отличная пара для Такаши Широгане?  
– Будет нелегко, но я постараюсь соответствовать, – серьёзно отвечает Широ. 


	14. Ту-ту!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и секс в транспорте приехал ^^  
[Психоделическая рубашка Мэтта](https://pin.it/l7sblikzpaemh7)

_Rammstein – Ausländer_

– Потанцуешь с нами? – зовёт Лэнс, но Кит с улыбкой качает головой и устраивается верхом на барном стуле.   
– Я с тобой потанцую, детка. – Мэтт прижимает Лэнса к себе спиной, ведёт кончиками пальцев по его груди в низком вырезе рубашки. – Бывают дни, когда Киту больше нравится смотреть.  
– И сегодня как раз такой день? – Широ спрашивает у Мэтта, но смотрит на Кита, и Кит пожимает плечами:  
– Пожалуй, да. Не хочу танцевать, но я бы здесь потрахался.  
– Давайте устроим оргию! – радостно предлагает Лэнс, и к нему поворачиваются со всех сторон. – Пусть на нас смотрят! Мы такие красивые!  
К тому, что они такие красивые, Лэнс сам приложил руку: всем подвёл глаза, и Кит с наслаждением пялится. Египетские стрелки – что-то из разряда его ночных фантазий.  
– Сначала танцевать! – Мэтт вешает свою рубашку на спинку стула и увлекает Лэнса к танцполу. – А потом оргия!  
– Кит, – Широ трогает его за плечо и наклоняется, – хочешь что-нибудь?  
Кит просовывает руку под воротник его белой рубашки, гладит большим пальцем по затылку, притягивая к себе ближе, и со вкусом целует – очень медленно, едва прихватывая губами и сразу отпуская.  
– Мороженое, – говорит он, глядя Широ в глаза.  
Усмехнувшись, Широ кивает и идёт к бармену, а Кит пялится на его задницу под облегающими тёртыми джинсами и облизывается, предвкушая.

Пять минут спустя мороженое всё ещё тает в вазочке на стойке, а Кит сидит, опустив голову на сложенные руки, и наблюдает. От рубашки Мэтта пахнет фруктовым шампунем и горьковатым дезодорантом, – аромат, который Кит может вдыхать бесконечно, уткнувшись ему в воротник или в мягкие завитки волос на затылке.  
За полторы недели походов по клубам Мэтт стал танцевать лучше – сказываются спонтанные уроки Лэнса. Сейчас Лэнс учит его правильно вилять бёдрами – прижимается к нему сзади, придерживая за талию, и покачивается вместе с ним. Мэтт закидывает руки Широ на плечи, и Лэнс показывает ещё какое-то движение. Выглядит так, будто они уже трахаются, и Кит снова облизывается всухую. Он мог бы смотреть на них вечно.  
– Приветствуем вас в «Бессоннице»! – гремит над тёмным залом, и с потолка сыплются конфетти. Мэтт вытягивает из чёлки Широ блестящую ленточку, сдувает на целующуюся рядом парочку. Широ не сводит с него влюблённого взгляда, пока вынимает из его волос блёстки и кружочки цветной бумаги.   
Кстати, где Лэнс?  
Кит быстро обводит зал глазами, не находит его и выпрямляется, всматриваясь пристальнее.   
– Без паники! – Лэнс обнимает его сзади, целует в затылок, под косой. – Я здесь.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что я тебя искал? – улыбается Кит, сразу расслабляясь. Нежные поцелуи крадутся по его шее к уху, и к щекам приливает тепло.   
– А ты как думаешь, параноик? Ты постоянно дёргаешься, если кого-то из нас не видишь.  
– Здесь полно людей. Не факт, что каждый из них готов соблюдать правила.  
– Спокойно. – Лэнс с тихим смехом устраивает голову у него на плече и смотрит на Мэтта, который по пуговке расстёгивает на Широ рубашку. – Видишь этих двоих? План такой. Ты трахаешь меня в рот, Широ сзади, а Мэтта трахаю я. Нравится?  
Кит перехватывает его запястье, сдвигает губами тонкие золочёные браслеты и целует выступающие венки.  
– Нравится.  
– Вон тот диванчик, – продолжает Лэнс, – его почти отовсюду видно. Все будут на нас смотреть. Иди пока туда.  
– Угу, – кивает Кит, обводя языком основание большого пальца и узкое кольцо с защитными знаками.  
– Если ты сейчас возьмёшь в рот мои пальцы, я тебя перегну через стойку и трахну. – Лэнс улыбается, но по голосу ясно, что он не шутит, и Кит предпочитает его не дразнить. Прихватив мороженое и рубашку Мэтта, он послушно отправляется на примеченный диван.

План отличный, но один фактор Лэнс не учёл.  
– Я хочу ещё потанцевать! – заявляет Мэтт. – Лэнс, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Устоять перед этой умилительной физиономией может только мама Мэтта, а Лэнс – не она, и достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы он сдался.  
– Пять минут! – кричит Мэтт и буквально впихивает разгорячённого Широ Киту в руки. – Мы сейчас будем, начинайте раздеваться!  
Они упархивают на танцпол. Белая майка у Широ на груди влажная от пота, рубашка висит на локтях, мягкими складками обнимая его талию и бёдра, и он делает неуверенное движение, собираясь то ли снять её, то ли натянуть обратно. Кит привлекает его к себе за поясницу, ведёт языком по груди от ворота майки до ямочки между ключиц, по ключице к плечу, по плечу к шее, по шее выше…  
Ладони Широ ложатся ему на ягодицы, и Кит слышит его прерывистый вздох.  
– Лэнс сказал, – улыбается он, дёргая Широ губами за мочку уха, – хочет трахнуть Мэтта, а мы с тобой чтобы трахали его. Как тебе идея?  
– Нет, – Широ теснее прижимает его к себе и целует сбоку в шею, под челюстью, – хочу, чтобы Мэтт меня трахнул.  
– Эй! – Кит шутливо пихает его в плечо. – А я?!  
– Тебе я хочу отсосать, – шепчет Широ. – Пока Лэнс будет трахать тебя.  
Новый план нравится Киту не меньше, и он тянет Широ на диван.

Пока Лэнс извивается вокруг Мэтта в сиянии гигантского диско-шара, Кит подносит к губам Широ ложечку с мороженым, надеясь его выпачкать, а потом вылизать. Всё идёт не по плану с самого начала – мороженое таяло слишком долго, а Кит слишком спешит, и первая капля падает Широ на грудь, точно под задранной до ключиц майкой, и щекотно ползёт к соску.  
Широ издаёт подозрительный звук, очень похожий на сдавленный смех.  
В душе Кита просыпается художник. Он дорисовывает вокруг соска Широ кривоватый овал и добавляет к нему ещё несколько линий. Заинтригованный, Широ ему не мешает, и Кит рисует солнышко вокруг второго соска.  
– Апостол Пётр, – восклицает Мэтт, перевесившись через спинку дивана, – это что за порнография?  
– Кто бы говорил! – Кит измазывает ему нос мороженым. Мэтт возмущённо взмахивает руками, но Лэнс тут же поворачивает его к себе и облизывает, весело хихикая. – Вспомни, что ты на мне в последний раз сливками нарисовал!  
– Что? – заинтересовывается Широ.  
– Ёжика! Он нарисовал мне ёжика на спине!  
– Я хотел нарисовать котика с иголками!  
– Взбитыми сливками из баллончика?!  
– Вы такие милые! – Лэнс ещё раз чмокает Мэтта в нос. – Давайте уже, сколько можно!  
– Мэтт, а у тебя какой был план? – спрашивает Кит, обсасывая ложечку.  
– Ты трахаешь меня, я – Широ, а Лэнсу я отсасываю! – бодро озвучивает Мэтт.  
Все четверо переглядываются.  
– Значит, так, – говорит Кит и снимает куртку, – поскольку я единственный, кто не воображал себя в середине, то я в паровозике последний вагон, а в остальном как хотите.

– Мы правда собираемся это делать? – уточняет Лэнс. – Нет, не то чтобы я против…  
– Ты же хотел в серединку! – Мэтт заставляет Широ откинуться на мягкий подлокотник и устраивается на коленях между его бёдер.  
– Но… – Лэнс оглядывается на Кита, который сосредоточенно надевает презерватив. – Это как-то… банально?  
– Иногда нужно делать что-нибудь банальное! – Кит встаёт за Мэттом, оставив места ровно на одного Лэнса. – В процессе можно поменяться. Давай, иди сюда, это почти как ты хотел.  
– Да, – поддерживает Широ, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, но ему это удаётся всё хуже и хуже, потому что Мэтт щекочет ему соски языком. – Мэтт, подожди…  
– Нет, детка, я не могу ждать, – мурлычет Мэтт, поглаживая его по животу, – ты слишком сексуальный…  
Он строит рожу, и Широ зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не смеяться слишком громко. Лэнс неуверенно втискивается перед Китом, опирается на его бёдра.  
– Ты сначала или я? – спрашивает он, немного нервничая.  
– Давай ты, – пожимает плечами Кит.  
– Может, ты всё-таки?  
– Тогда зачем спрашивал? – шепчет Кит ему на ухо и ведёт ладонями по его животу вверх, к груди. – Чего ты?  
– Я не знаю, – Лэнс переступает на коленях, – я как-то… не готов.  
– Хочешь, поменяемся?  
Подумав, Лэнс кивает. Кит встаёт и перебирается вперёд.  
– Эй! – возмущается Мэтт, обернувшись. – Лэнс!  
– Не буду дарить тебе кольцо! – ворчит Кит и шлёпает его по заднице, но вздрагивает почему-то Широ.  
– На член? – интересуется Лэнс, притираясь к Киту сзади.  
– И на член тоже! – Кит обнимает Мэтта поперёк груди. – Раздевайся!  
– О да, Когане, – Мэтт прижимает руку ко лбу, изображая неземную страсть, – сорви с меня одежду, выеби меня, я сейчас умру от возбуждения, скорее пронзи меня своим огромным ху…  
Широ зажимает рот и ему, но уже поздно – его трясёт от смеха.  
– Мне одиноко, – жалуется Лэнс, облапив Кита. – Широ, иди сюда.  
– В смысле, одиноко?! – вопит Мэтт, но Широ выбирается из-под него и встаёт на колени за Лэнсом.  
– Теперь одиноко мне, – загробным голосом сообщает Мэтт. – Кит.  
– Я здесь, – напоминает Кит, морально готовый к любым перестановкам. Лэнс шаловливо гладит его по бокам и вертится, устраиваясь так, чтобы было удобно и ему, и Широ.  
– Может… – Мэтт задумчиво трёт подбородок. – Не знаю, как лучше.  
– Мэтт, я пожалею о своих словах, – Кит кладёт голову ему на плечо и шепчет: – но я теперь первый вагон, а ты паровозик.  
Как назло, именно в этот момент музыку выключают, чтобы ведущий смог сделать очередное объявление.  
– Ту-ту! – гремит на весь зал. После секундной паузы танцпол взрывается хохотом. Кит беззвучно трясётся, уткнувшись Мэтту между лопаток, и думает, скольким гостям он только что сорвал секс. Лэнс корчится на нём, колотя кулаком по дивану, и из-за его спины несётся безмятежный смех Широ.

– Подумать только, какие все серьёзные! – ворчит Мэтт, запихнув руки глубоко в карманы. – Весело же было. Не понимаю, что не понравилось секьюрити.  
Широ надевает очки, пытаясь сохранить приличное выражение лица, но помогает мало.  
– Наверное, то, что секса ни у кого из гостей ещё час точно не будет, – мрачно отвечает Лэнс, топая за ним по безлюдной улице.  
– Ты же хотел, чтобы на нас все смотрели. – Кит пожимает плечами. – План удался. Наверняка нас даже сфоткали.  
– И выложили у себя в инстаграме. С подписью «паровозик чух-чух», – гогочет Мэтт. Лэнс толкает его в спину:  
– У меня был совсем другой план!  
Он замедляет шаг, и Кит останавливается рядом, кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
– Можем завтра приехать, – тихо говорит он и целует Лэнса в висок. Лэнс поворачивается, его глаза как бездонные колодцы в мутном свете уличного фонаря, и Кит, поддавшись наваждению, прижимается губами к его мягкому рту.  
– Кит, – выдыхает Лэнс, подтягивается, уцепившись за его плечи, и обхватывает его ногами за талию. – Кит…  
В его голосе столько неприкрытого желания, что Кит в ответ может сказать только:  
– Я сейчас.  
Пока он быстрым шагом идёт к машине, обгоняя Широ и Мэтта, Лэнс с жадными стонами целует его в шею, запустив обе руки ему в волосы. Кит отключает сигнализацию и заваливается с ним на заднее сиденье.  
– Ложись, – требует Лэнс, толкая его назад, и расстёгивает ему ширинку. Тяжело дыша, Кит ощупью открывает вторую дверцу и цепляется за подголовник водительского сиденья, пытаясь улечься удобнее. Мэтт опирается коленом на пол тачки, спускает джинсы, и Кит зачарованно смотрит, как он раскатывает презерватив по члену прямо у него над лицом. Широ прижимается к Лэнсу сзади, стягивает с него шорты, пока Лэнс нетерпеливо тискает Кита за задницу.  
– Держи. – Мэтт протягивает смазку, Лэнс нетерпеливо открывает крышечку зубами, выдавливает на пальцы, и Кит шипит – она ещё холодная, но сил терпеть у него тоже нет. Он выгибается, пытаясь шире развести ноги, пояс джинсов путается над коленями. Лэнс сдвигает его ниже, подныривает под ним, устраивается у Кита между бёдер и снова подхватывает его под зад, сводит и разводит ягодицы, глядя ему в глаза. Кит приподнимается на локте, впивается поцелуем ему в губы, кусает, пока Мэтт трётся членом о его щёку.  
– Лежи… – хрипло выдыхает Лэнс и дёргает его на себя. Кит с глухим вскриком снова растягивается на сиденье и двигается ему навстречу, цепляясь за спинки сидений. Рывками входя в него, Лэнс забирает в рот член Мэтта, обсасывает головку и недовольно уворачивается, когда Мэтт пытается до него дотронуться.   
– Хватит дуться, – просит Мэтт, ласково скользя костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Лэнс яростно взглядывает на него из-под ресниц и отстраняется, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо слов с его губ срывается только стон. Широ опускает ладони ему на плечи, поглаживает; карпы выглядывают из-под белого манжета, и очки он так и не снял, в зеркальных стёклах отражаются фонари, горящие вдоль пустого тротуара, и психоделическая рубашка Мэтта.  
– Широ. – Лэнс утыкается лбом Киту в плечо и впивается в него ногтями. – О боже…  
Широ двигается вместе с ним – размашисто и быстро, и Киту кажется, что в таком ритме они вдвоём размажут его по сиденью ещё до оргазма. Ему тесно и тяжело, но он слишком завёлся, чтобы что-нибудь с этим сделать. Лэнс приподнимается, втолкнувшись в него до упора, снова обхватывает губами член Мэтта, забирает глубже и уже не сопротивляется, когда Мэтт кладёт руку ему на затылок и начинает ритмично трахать его в рот. Упираясь плечом в спинку заднего сиденья, Кит ловит Широ за руку, тянет к себе и обводит языком карпов и звёзды в водорослях, цепляет зубами жёсткую ткань, потом кладёт его ладонь себе на член. Лэнс глухо вскрикивает, и это добивает Мэтта, Кит слышит его стон, пока оргазм выбивает кислород из его лёгких; Широ толкает Лэнса вперёд, и они, кажется, кончают одновременно. Лэнс падает ему на грудь, тяжело дыша, и Кит, измученный и мокрый, прижимает его к себе.  
– С вас кофе, – бормочет он.

Кит сидит на капоте, откинувшись на лобовое стекло, и смотрит на предрассветное море. На пляже удивительный покой и тишина, даже первые чайки ещё не проснулись.  
– Держи. – Широ присаживается рядом, и Кит, кивнув, берёт у него пластиковый стакан с холодным кофе. – Ты как?  
– Жить буду. – Кит делает большой глоток, закашливается и отпивает ещё. – Плечо, кажется, потянул. Передашь сигареты?  
Широ отходит пошарить в бардачке, а Кит смотрит, как Лэнс лежит у Мэтта на руках, закинув ноги на дверцу, и дуется.  
– Ну что мне сделать? – тихо спрашивает Мэтт, гладя его по волосам. – Хочешь, не буду больше шутить?  
– Шути, – недовольно ворчит Лэнс. – Мне всё равно.  
– Тогда почему такое лицо?  
– Потому что я хотел оргию!  
– Разве сейчас у нас не было оргии?  
– Никто не видел!  
– Господи, хочешь, я прямо сейчас выложу видео на какой-нибудь сайт?  
– Эй, когда ты успел снять?!  
– То есть ты не заметил у меня в руке камеру?  
Широ даёт Киту открытую пачку и зажигалку. Пока Кит закуривает и блаженно выпускает колечки дыма, Лэнс задумчиво качает носком узкого ботинка.  
– Покажи, – требует он. Мэтт включает камеру, поворачивает к нему экранчик и нажимает на воспроизведение. Кит не пытается смотреть, ему достаточно звука. Собственный голос всегда кажется немного неестественным в записи, но в этот раз его вообще не узнать.  
– Нет, – заключает Лэнс, посмотрев до конца, – мне ракурс не нравится.  
– Тебе сегодня всё не нравится, – передразнивает Мэтт, крепче обняв его за плечи. Лэнс прячет довольную улыбку и всё-таки поворачивается его поцеловать. – Не злишься больше?  
– Не злюсь, – сдаётся Лэнс и трётся щекой о его плечо.  
Широ, фыркнув, снова присаживается на капот. Кит прислоняется к его тёплой спине и закрывает глаза.  
– Ту-ту! – раздаётся с заднего сиденья.  
Когда-нибудь Киту перестанет быть смешно, но точно не сегодня.


	15. Глубокое погружение

_The Beatles – Oh! Darling_

– Не жалеешь, что не поехал? – Мэтт лениво водит ступнёй по ноге Широ под одеялом и вдыхает аромат кофе. Кружка стоит на подоконнике, и он уже минут пять собирается сесть, чтобы до неё добраться.  
– Равнодушен к горячим источникам и слонам, – усмехается Широ. Он тоже лежит на спине, и тот факт, что поглаживания Мэтта ему нравятся, становится всё заметнее. – И к водопадам. А ты?  
– Я сюда ехал ради клубов. Живая природа – не мой профиль.  
– Чем займёмся? – спрашивает Широ через пару минут. Голос у него едва уловимо меняется, становится ниже, и Мэтт, придвинувшись, проводит языком по его щеке.  
– Как насчёт полного, абсолютного безделья? Плавать в бассейне, лежать в шезлонге, жечь свечи, пить ром… может, сходить куда-нибудь позавтракать… – Он утыкается носом Широ в плечо, сжимает его сосок под одеялом, и Широ выгибается у него под рукой. – Хочешь шестьдесят девять?  
– Ты сверху.  
Мэтт всё-таки садится и отпивает кофе. Ещё горячий, но уже не обжигающий. В самый раз.  
– Пробовал минет с подогревом?  
– Было дело.  
– Понравилось?  
– Так себе, – Широ фыркает, укладываясь головой к изножью постели, и подпихивает под спину подушку. – Сложно сказать, тот мой парень не очень любил оральный секс.  
– Ты его заставлял? – Мэтт занимает стартовую позицию на четвереньках.  
– Он вроде как хотел научиться. Журналы читал. Но ему не особенно нравилось.  
– Ладно, скажи, как тебе в этот раз будет. – Мэтт наклоняется и подмигивает ему. – Тебе с каким вкусом? Опять банан, или манго попробуешь?  
– Только не манго! – смеётся Широ, для разогрева похлопывая его по ягодицам.  
– Ещё есть персик… – Мэтт перебирает упаковки, зажав его член между плечом и шеей. – Маракуйя… даже не знаю, как она. Вот совсем без вкуса, хочешь?  
– Давай.  
Себе Мэтт берёт презерватив с персиком, не спеша надевает и делает пару глотков кофе. Широ возится между его колен, двигает его к себе и начинает медленно обсасывать головку. На всякий случай придерживая его бёдра, Мэтт опускается ртом на его член – и едва успевает отпрянуть, когда он резко дёргается навстречу.  
– Эй, полегче!  
– Извини, – Широ тяжело дышит, – я не… кхм, в смысле, это… очень хорошо.  
Мэтт прикрывает глаза, обводя его член горячим языком, и дразнит уздечку прохладным шариком пирсинга. С губ Широ срывается длинный стон.  
– Потом попробуешь холодный, – с довольной ухмылкой обещает Мэтт и умалчивает, что мастер по холодным минетам – Кит.  
Соревнование будет непростым, но Мэтт не намерен сдаваться без боя.

***

Около шести утра Лэнс сворачивает с шоссе, глушит мотор и ставит красную хонду на подпорку.  
– Устал? – Кит несколько раз приседает, чтобы размять затёкшие ноги.  
– Есть немного. Не думал, что так сложно перестроиться на левостороннее движение… – Лэнс стягивает шлем и ерошит повлажневшие волосы. – А ты как? Не страшно со мной ехать?  
– Я смелый, – усмехается Кит и присаживается с ним рядом на сиденье.  
– Кстати, об этом, – Лэнс протягивает руку ладонью вверх, – дай, пожалуйста, свой нож.  
– Он острый, – напоминает Кит, шаря в кармане.  
– Я в курсе. – Лэнс аккуратно раскладывает рукоять, пробует лезвие ногтем – а потом обнимает Кита за плечи и медленно подводит нож тупой стороной ему под кадык. – Разве я где-то упоминал, что люблю игры с ножами?  
– Нет. – Кит напряжённо улыбается, чувствуя, как по виску сползает ледяная капля пота. – Извини. Я не устоял.  
– Спрашивай в следующий раз сначала, – миролюбиво говорит Лэнс и точно так же, как Кит на Лой Кратонге, ведёт ножом вниз по его шее. – Но вообще я не против. Можно как-нибудь попробовать.  
Он в один взмах складывает нож у Кита перед носом и протягивает ему.  
– Оу, – только и говорит Кит.  
– Все мальчишки в детстве играли с бабочками, – поясняет Лэнс не без самодовольства. – Дальше поедем?  
Кит кладёт руку ему на колено, ведёт вверх по бедру и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в шею – но вместо поцелуя кусает.  
– Прямо здесь? Сумасшедший.  
– Не хочешь?  
– Хочу, конечно. – Лэнс тянется расстегнуть его джинсы и торопливо запускает руку под резинку трусов. – Тебя правда так заводят игры с оружием?  
– С огнестрельным меньше, – усмехается Кит, поглаживая его через шорты.  
– Скажи, что ты трахал себя пистолетом, – шепчет Лэнс, уткнувшись носом ему в щёку, целует, крепко прижав к себе за талию. – Скажи, что тебе понравилось.  
– Рукояткой катаны круче было.  
Резко выругавшись сквозь зубы, Лэнс крепче обхватывает его член, и Кит отчаянно толкается ему в кулак, вцепляется в футболку у него на плечах.  
– Давай, детка, – шепчет Лэнс, поднимая его на ноги, и разворачивает лицом к мотоциклу. Кит опирается на сиденье, тяжело дыша, и ждёт, пока Лэнс его смажет, а потом протягивает ему нож.  
– Кит, ты уверен?..  
– Только не до крови, антисептика нет.  
– Я бы и не стал, – почти обиженно шепчет Лэнс и, не вынимая лезвие, ведёт гладкой рукояткой по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
– Вставляй уже, – рычит Кит, у него перед глазами плывёт от возбуждения, и когда Лэнс толкается в него и делает первое быстрое движение, дрожь пробивает его по позвоночнику. Он выгибает спину, задыхаясь, на лбу выступает испарина, и ему хватает всего пары толчков, чтобы оргазм взорвал его изнутри. Лэнсу нужно ещё немного, и Кит пытается устоять на ногах, но колени предательски подкашиваются. Он налегает грудью на седло, перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки. Лэнс прижимается к нему всем телом, комкая майку у него на груди, и с хриплым вскриком кончает.  
– Ты нормально? – спрашивает он, отдышавшись.  
– Извини, – еле слышно бормочет Кит, обвиснув на мотоцикле, – я сейчас…  
Поддерживая его одной рукой, Лэнс достаёт бутылку воды, зубами скручивает крышку и подносит горлышко к его губам. Кит отпивает немного, и в голове проясняется. Лэнс помогает ему присесть на байк, садится рядом и прислоняет его к себе.  
– Слушай, с тобой точно всё в порядке? Я не перегнул?  
– Меня от ножа всегда так кроет. – Кит прикрывает глаза и опускает голову ему на плечо. – Скоро отпустит.  
– Знаешь, – говорит Лэнс, напряжённо сдвинув брови, пока Кит закуривает, – я хочу потом нормально с ножом попробовать. В смысле, в постели. Не до крови, но… ты понял. Я люблю такие игры, просто не со всеми. Поэтому и не стал указывать. Неадекватов много.  
– Правильно сделал, – Кит выдыхает дым через нос и наконец выпрямляется. – Я бы и себе на твоём месте говорить не стал. Вдруг я псих.  
– Ты псих, – хохочет Лэнс и целует его в щёку, – но мне нравится.

***

– Берегись! – Мэтт прыгает в бассейн спиной назад, поднимая тучу брызг, и достаёт рукой до дна. Широ ныряет за ним, обнимает его под водой, они трутся друг о друга и выныривают вместе. Небо только начинает светлеть, воздух полон истомы, Широ целует его, прижав к бортику, и Мэтт виснет у него на шее, сжав коленями его бёдра.  
– Эй, – тихо окликает Широ, отводя его мокрые волосы от лица.  
– Что? – Мэтт прижимается теснее, но Широ отводит глаза.  
– Нет, ничего.  
– Точно ничего?  
– Точно.  
– Как скажешь. – Мэтт расслабленно повисает на нём. – Не хочу никуда ехать, давай закажем доставку и будем лежать в гамаке?  
Широ кивает и выносит его из бассейна на руках.

***

От горячего источника поднимается едва заметный пар. Кит вздыхает от удовольствия, чувствуя, как расслабляется каждая мышца.  
– Надо всего пару минут, – говорит Лэнс, устраиваясь рядом. – Потом в речку, опять сюда, опять в речку, опять сюда, а потом можно в речку или дальше поехать.  
– Я здесь жить хочу остаться, – бормочет Кит. Только занимается рассвет, первая группа туристов ещё не приехала, поэтому людей рядом почти нет. – Как хорошо…  
– В речку! – напоминает Лэнс и тащит его за руку. Они перебираются через каменный борт и заходят в мутную быструю воду. Кит плещет себе на грудь, а Лэнс плывёт дальше и ныряет.  
– Тут рыбки! – в восторге сообщает он. – Давай назад!  
В третий раз они прыгают в реку, держась за руки. Кит распластывается на поверхности воды и лежит, глядя на ветви деревьев на фоне светло-голубого неба.  
– Хотел схватить тебя за ногу, но не стал, – сообщает Лэнс, вынырнув рядом с его головой, и трётся носом о его нос.  
– Вот спасибо, – смеётся Кит, сгребая его в охапку. Лэнс прижимается к нему, откидывается головой ему на грудь, и несколько минут они позволяют течению сносить себя ниже по реке, а потом наперегонки плывут обратно.  
Вытершись и одевшись, они расслабленно идут к мотоциклу, и навстречу им из автобуса высыпает шумная толпа туристов.  
– Успели, – довольно улыбается Лэнс.

***

К десяти утра солнце начинает припекать, но в гамаке, натянутом в тени, пока прохладно. Мэтт лежит на Широ, они обнимаются и почти всё время целуются, делая перерывы только чтобы перекусить.  
– Широ, – спрашивает Мэтт, устроив голову у него на плече, – что ты самого странного делал во время секса?  
– Не знаю, – Широ рассеянно поглаживает его по спине, – ты хочешь услышать про золотой дождь или что-нибудь в таком духе?  
– Нет, именно для тебя странного, а не вообще.  
Широ надолго замолкает, обдумывая его вопрос, а потом говорит:  
– У меня был парень, который считал, что сверху должен быть тот, у кого член длиннее. Мы дрочили друг другу, потом он взял линейку, и мы расстались, так ни разу и не потрахавшись. До того полгода встречались. Я думал, он меня любит.  
Мэтт растерянно моргает и смотрит в его печальное лицо.  
– Да тебе везло на сказочных долбоёбов, – тянет он.  
– До сих пор боюсь верить, что Лэнс настоящий. И что вы с Китом настоящие.  
– Не говори, что в ваших клубах все такие долбанутые.  
– Когда встречаешься с людьми только ради секса, это немного… другое.  
Мэтт крепче обнимает его и раскачивает гамак, задумчиво глядя, как солнечные зайчики прыгают по краю бассейна.  
– Я когда-то думал, что встречаюсь с Китом только для секса. Что, если начну жить с кем-то, то секса станет меньше. Привычка и всё такое.  
– А теперь? – усмехается Широ, прижимаясь губами к его щеке.  
– Секса стало больше, – довольно усмехается Мэтт и поворачивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
– Эй, – Широ отстраняется, – я тоже хочу странную историю.  
– Хм… – Мэтт думает всего пару секунд. – Это не самая странная, но вот. Мы с Китом первый раз потрахались после того, как он метал в меня ножи.  
– У меня сейчас появилось очень много вопросов, – предупреждает Широ.  
– Сначала целоваться! – усмехается Мэтт.

***

– Сфоткай меня! – в изнеможении просит Лэнс. У него на руках крошечный тигрёнок, и сотрудник заповедника показывает, как правильно давать ему бутылочку. – Настоящий тигр, это же тигр! Такой котёночек!  
Трясясь от смеха, Кит фотографирует его и делает с ним селфи, чтобы кинуть в чат. В ответ прилетает фото: Широ, одетый только в солнечные очки, дрейфует по бассейну на розовом надувном матрасе, свесив руки и ноги. Следующее селфи Мэтт делает, сидя на нём верхом.  
Кит отправляет селфи из горячего источника и успевает погладить тигрёнка прежде, чем у Лэнса его заберут.  
– Я бы и взрослого тигра погладил, – говорит он, заводя мотоцикл.  
– Я бы тоже! – вздыхает Лэнс. Ещё пару минут они смотрят на взрослых тигров, дремлющих в тени, и едут кататься на слонах.

Слониха похлопывает ушами, неспешно шагая по берегу реки. Закреплённые на её спине сиденья покачиваются, и Лэнс, крепко держа Кита за руку, постоянно вертит головой. Кит делает несколько фото и очередное селфи.  
– Хотите покормить слонят? – спрашивает сотрудница фермы, когда их высаживают. – Вы как раз успеваете на завтрак!  
– А меня покормят? – смеётся Лэнс и тянет Кита за собой. Кормить слонят не входило в его плотный график на день, но, похоже, он готов на жертвы.

***

После душа Широ спускается в гостиную и садится в кресло, небрежно завязав халат. Мэтт валяется на диване с ноутом на животе, пьёт ром и с кем-то чатится. Широ наливает себе сока, по несколько раз просматривает фото, которые Мэтт и Кит успели скинуть в чат, и открывает любимый новостной блог про космос.  
Около часа проходит в тишине.  
Всё так же не говоря ни слова, Мэтт закрывает ноутбук, потягивается, бросает на Широ долгий взгляд и отправляется наверх.  
Отложив планшет, Широ идёт за ним.  
На верхней ступеньке Мэтт стягивает футболку и сбрасывает её Широ на голову. Больше на нём ничего нет, и солнечный свет из окна золотит его силуэт, когда он останавливается на пороге спальни. Широ целует его в шею, Мэтт разворачивается в его руках, стаскивает с него халат и отшвыривает в сторону.  
Широ трахает его на весу, прижав к стене, и совершенно не против того, что перед оргазмом Мэтт расцарапывает ему плечи.  
В качестве извинения Мэтт зализывает царапины, когда трахает Широ в постели. С точки зрения медицины он, вероятно, делает только хуже, но Широ слишком хорошо, чтобы его останавливать. Если он и пожалеет, то только о том, что у них было слишком мало времени.

***

Где-то на середине пути от реки Квай к Паттайе Кит сворачивает в заросли на обочине. Лэнс обходит его, снимает с него шлем и целует в губы. Они бросают шлемы прямо на траву; Лэнс заставляет Кита подвинуться назад, втискивается перед ним и спускает шорты. Проверив подпорку, Кит усаживает его к себе на колени, Лэнс с отчаянным вскриком впускает его в себя и начинает двигаться, опираясь на руль.  
Кит утыкается лбом Лэнсу между лопаток, глухо повторяет его имя, обнимает его, слепо гладит его бёдра и дрожащий живот, и Лэнс жмётся к нему теснее, охая и бормоча своё неизменное «боже». Им жарко, пот крупными каплями катится по спине, но они не могут оторваться друг от друга, и когда кончают, ещё долго сидят обнявшись и пытаются прийти в себя.  
– Я втрескался по уши, – говорит Лэнс, обращаясь исключительно к звёздам. Он лежит затылком у Кита на плече, и вид у него совершенно нездешний. – В тебя и в Мэтта. Не знаю, что дальше. Хотел бы знать, но не знаю.  
Кит крепче обнимает его, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.  
Он увяз, влип по самое некуда, этот омут затянул его с головой, не оставив и шанса на спасение, и он озвучивает свою первую и самую честную мысль:  
– Мне пиздец.

К вилле подъезжают за полночь. На первом этаже ещё горит свет, и Кит гадает, кто не спит.  
– Я с ног валюсь, – зевает Лэнс и сразу топает в спальню. Кит тоже устал, но ещё слишком возбуждён впечатлениями, чтобы уснуть. Он идёт на кухню, где над барной стойкой горит свет, и находит там Широ над неизменным планшетом.  
– Не спится? – спрашивает он.  
– Не спится, – соглашается Широ, и, целуя его, Кит ловит в его глазах тень грусти.  
– Мне тоже. Как насчёт прогуляться по пляжу?

Они идут в темноте, черпая сандалиями воду и вязкий песок, и не разнимают рук. По спокойному морю бежит лунная дорожка.  
– Я мечтал полететь в космос с шести лет. – Широ останавливается, чтобы указать на небо. – Луна была точно такая же яркая. И я сказал бабушке, что обязательно буду летать. На самолёте или на космическом корабле, как в мультиках.  
– Она поверила? – улыбается Кит.  
– Говорила, что да.  
– Папа тоже верил, что я стану гонщиком. – Они идут дальше, и, кажется, могут так идти, пока не кончится линия прибоя. Почти вечно. – Говорил, что я возьму все кубки мира. Если бы не он, я бы даже не стал пытаться, когда отец Аллуры объявил набор в юношескую лигу. Но я подумал, что ради папы попаду туда. Хотя бы попробую. Что он был бы рад увидеть, как я стал тем, кем хотел.  
– Ты не жалеешь? – тихо спрашивает Широ.  
– Я никогда не делаю того, о чём пожалею, – усмехается Кит и тянет его к себе. За пару сантиметров до поцелуя Широ замирает и неловко прокашливается.  
– Не уверен, что после дня в компании Мэтта ещё на что-то гожусь.  
– Широ, – шепчет Кит, касаясь дыханием его лица, – если бы я занимался сексом только ради оргазма… я бы не занимался им вообще.  
Широ тянет его за руку и целует первый. Они стоят, обнявшись, по щиколотку в воде, перемежая истории поцелуями, а потом ещё долго сидят на пляже, говорят о космосе и не могут остановиться.

В пять утра Кит заходит в спальню, мечтая упасть в кровать и проспать не меньше суток. Лэнс посапывает, свернувшись под одеялом.  
– А где Мэтт? – зевает Широ.  
– Он здесь спал? – настораживается Кит и плетётся сначала в ванную, а потом в соседнюю спальню. Мэтта нет ни там, ни там; Кит достаёт телефон, открывает чат и видит там одинокое «не ищите меня». – Твою мать!  
– Что случилось? – Широ бледнеет, а Лэнс подскакивает, сонно хлопая глазами.  
– Он свалил! – рычит Кит. – Поверить не могу!

Кита так трясёт, что кофе варит Широ. Лэнс сидит рядом и гладит его по плечам.  
– Я так и знал! – негодует Кит. – Он вечно так делает!  
– Так мы должны его найти или что? – нервно спрашивает Лэнс. – Он в безопасности? Куда он мог поехать?  
– Мы его никогда не найдём. – Кит съезжает по спинке стула и закидывает голову, глядя в потолок. – Даже если весь город обыщем. Он взял паспорт, карту и ноут. Сообщение отправлено четыре часа назад. Он может быть где угодно.  
– Мэтт и раньше так поступал? – спрашивает Широ, помешивая ложечкой в турке.  
– Да. Когда я вышел из больницы. Он просто удрал и не показывался недели три. Я думал, уже никогда его не увижу.  
– И что? – подталкивает Лэнс.  
– Ничего. Вернулся, ужасно виноватый. Он… – Кит трёт виски. – Он в вас влюбился и не может смириться. То есть, я думал, он уже всё понял и принял, но, видимо, нет.  
Широ ставит перед ним кружку кофе с молоком, и Кит выпивает почти залпом.  
– Так, – Лэнс поджимает под себя одну ногу и снова зевает, – мы должны что-нибудь предпринять? Позвонить в полицию или в посольство? Объявить розыск?  
– Нет. Он сам вернётся. Когда осмыслит. – Кит закрывает лицо рукой. – Какой же он придурок иногда. Поверить не могу, что он опять это сделал.  
– Следующий вопрос, – Лэнс кладёт руку ему на плечо, – ты спал?  
– Когда?..  
Лэнс встаёт и тянет их обоих за руки.  
– Раз мы не можем его найти, и нам лучше оставить его в покое, пойдёмте досыпать. У вас обоих уже глаза в кучу. Когда проснёмся, подумаем, что делать.  
– Ничего, – ворчит Кит, ковыляя по лестнице. – Мы ничего не сможем сделать.  
Его немного потряхивает, и он сомневается, что сможет уснуть, но, едва подушка оказывается под головой, глаза начинают слипаться. Широ ложится сзади, Лэнс прижимается спереди и обнимает себя его рукой. Кит думает, что, возможно, к моменту их пробуждения Мэтт уже будет здесь, и не придётся ни о чём волноваться. Эта мысль успокаивает, и ещё успокаивают надёжные объятия Широ и ладонь Лэнса, лежащая на затылке.  
– Он вернётся, – шепчет Лэнс, – спи.


	16. Дело техники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флэшбэк Кита. Вторая половинка к флэшбэку Мэтта :)

_Cigarettes After Sex – Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby_

В мире есть всего три вещи, которые кажутся продолжением руки – руль гоночной тачки, рукоять ножа и кнут.   
– Расслабь кисть, – Ён щупает его запястье, пальцы у неё твёрдые как железо. – Расслабь всё остальное тоже. Куда спешишь? Пульс как у зайца.  
Кит прикрывает глаза и старается выровнять дыхание, а с ним и сердцебиение. Он научился прилично связывать, освоил стек, флоггер и много что ещё, но кнут ему не даётся – удар то слишком сильный, то его вовсе нет. И то, что он наконец перестал попадать себе по лицу и рукам, слабое утешение.  
– Чего скис? – дразнит Ён, пока расставляет на лавке для порки авокадо, недозрелые апельсины и бутылочки с водой и отходит в сторону. – Знаю, что нелегко. Будешь тренироваться – научишься.  
Она знает, о чём говорит. В родной Корее Ён изучала боевые искусства, потом почти тридцать лет ездила по миру со знаменитым цирком – показывала трюки. Причин, почему она осталась в Денвере, всего две. Первая – для смертельно опасных трюков реакция стала не та, а без них что за шоу? Вторая – Лусита, мексиканка втрое младше, громкая и смешливая. Кит даже сейчас, несмотря на музыку и обилие людей, слышит её голос с другой стороны зала.  
Нужно сконцентрироваться. Покрутив запястьем, Кит взвешивает в руке оплетённую кожей рукоять, перехватывает удобнее и бьёт. Один апельсин разлетается в клочья, два других катятся по полу.   
– Ай, Кит! – Ён хлопает в ладоши. – Ты только что сломал нижнему плечо!  
Кит закатывает глаза. За время тренировок на апельсинах он искалечил и убил не один десяток воображаемых нижних, и до сих пор удивляется, что Ён не отказалась от попыток его научить.  
– Привет! – Рядом с ней к стене прислоняется Мэтт, у него на щеках и воротнике белой рубашки отпечатки помады – красной и фиолетовой, – в руках неизменная бутылка с шампанским. – Свежевыжатый сок входит в стоимость билета?  
Ён берёт из корзины апельсин – спелый, оранжево-красный, – бросает Киту и снимает с пояса свой кнут.  
– Для почётного гостя, – улыбается она, языком перекатывая сигарету в уголок губ. – Смотри внимательно.  
Свист, щелчок – и апельсин у Кита на ладони разбит почти пополам.   
– Ауч, – выдыхает Мэтт с таким лицом, будто ожидал увидеть Кита без руки.  
– Она кнутом сигареты тушит, – бурчит Кит и выдавливает апельсин в пластиковый стаканчик, а потом пихает Мэтту в руку. – Почему ты всё ещё учишь меня, Ён?  
– Потому что ты талантливый. – Ён хлопает его мозолистой ладошкой чуть выше локтя – до плеча не дотягивается. – Будь здесь кто-нибудь посмелее, показал бы ты им трюки с метанием ножей, да?  
– Что за трюки? – тут же оживляется Мэтт.  
– Видал цирковые номера? – Приладив кнут обратно на пояс, Ён вынимает сигареты. – Ставят тебя к доске, а фокусник в неё мечет ножи. Говорят, яйца знатно поджимаются.  
– Я бы попробовал, – Мэтт пожимает плечами и начинает снимать рубашку. Ён смотрит на него с новым уважением и открывает шкафчик для реквизита.  
– Эй, – у Кита холодеют руки. – Эй, я не настолько в себе уверен!  
– Бери чуток с запасом, – сипло смеётся Ён, – ему-то страшнее!  
– У меня хорошая страховка, заштопают, если что. – Мэтт кидает рубашку на стойку с флоггерами и уверенно направляется к стене с пробковым покрытием, на которой обычно Ён развешивает мишени для тех, кто хочет в конце вечеринки потренироваться в работе с хлыстами.  
– Не всё можно заштопать! – Кит ещё надеется, что Мэтт струсит и отойдёт, а Ён уже суёт ему в руки кожаный чехол с ножами. – Это не игрушечное оружие!  
– Ну, Вильгельм Телль? – Мэтт ставит себе на макушку авокадо со скамейки и закладывает обе руки за голову. – Поджилки затряслись? Ты с четырёх метров даже вслепую не промахнёшься.  
– А промахнёшься – и поделом ему! – хихикает Ён, взобравшись на высокий табурет. Кит берёт короткий тяжёлый нож, подбрасывает, примериваясь. Он сотню раз такие метал, это расслабляет, Ён его научила десятку своих фокусов, и теперь Кит может прибить почтовую марку к мишени – не всегда с первого раза, но со второго точно. Только вот сейчас перед ним живой человек.  
– Смелее, котёнок, – окликает Мэтт, и Кит недоверчиво смотрит ему в глаза.  
Он не боится. В отличие от самого Кита, он почему-то боится. Верит ему? Слишком пьян? Да какая разница.  
Кит ещё раз прикидывает траекторию и делает пробный бросок. Нож втыкается у Мэтта высоко над головой, в полуметре, покачивается, воткнувшись в дерево.  
– Ну как? – нетерпеливо интересуется Ён.  
– Яйца поджимаются! – бодро рапортует Мэтт и наклоняется отпить из бутылки, которую поставил у ног. Авокадо сваливается с его головы и катится в сторону. Кит останавливает его ещё одним броском.   
– Бери новое. – Теперь он чувствует себя увереннее.   
– Святые апостолы, этот взгляд. – Мэтт нарочно говорит с итальянским акцентом, и в его кривоватой улыбке появляется что-то незнакомое, что заставляет Кита напрячь каждый мускул. Будто он за рулём, и нет ничего, кроме него и трассы, уходящей за горизонт. Время замедляется; он не видит – чувствует, как летит нож, отправленный его рукой. Белая мякоть разлетается в стороны у Мэтта над головой.  
– Покажи ему, что умеешь, – требует Ён. – Пусть увидит, что ты такое, Кит.  
Рука сама отправляет нож за ножом. Мэтт прав – с такого расстояния Кит способен попасть в яблоко, не глядя, и ни разу не царапнуть свою мишень. Дело техники.

По два ножа у Мэтта над плечами, один возле самого уха, один над головой, три вдоль правого бедра и два между колен. За спиной у Кита успела собраться целая толпа – никто дохнуть не смеет, не то что хлопать, а Ён смотрит с лёгкой насмешкой. Лусита обнимает её за плечи, взволнованно прикрыв рот пухлой ладошкой.  
– Ещё один? – Мэтт допивает шампанское и ставит бутылку на лавку к апельсинам и авокадо. – На бис, давай, Кит. – Он отводит руку в сторону и растопыривает пальцы. – Я знаю, ты попадёшь.  
– Задержи дыхание. – Кит сам знает, что звучит как приказ. Мэтт ехидно заламывает брови, но делает глубокий вдох.  
Нож пробивает доску точно между средним и безымянным.  
– Вау, – выдыхает Мэтт.  
Раньше, чем он успевает шевельнуться, Кит прижимает его к стене всем телом, ещё секунду смотрит в его дикие глаза, а потом под аплодисменты и крики одобрения они целуются.

– У меня ещё на втором ноже встал, – шепчет Мэтт, беспорядочно целуя его шею и плечи. – Никогда в жизни никого так не хотел, как тебя сейчас. Никто на меня так не смотрел.  
– Заткнись, – рычит Кит, подставляя горло его губам. – Оттрахай меня, чтобы я стоять не смог.  
– Не получится, – хихикает Мэтт и выдавливает себе на ладонь столько смазки, будто собрался обмазать его всего. Для самой долгой дрочки Киту хватило бы раз в десять меньше. – Не люблю насухую.  
Дроча на порно, Кит запихивал в себя и три, и четыре пальца, и это всегда было немного (или не немного) больно, так что он морально готов стиснуть зубы и потерпеть. Но Мэтт начинает с двух, его поцелуи становятся влажнее, медленнее. Кит распускает его дурацкий хвостик, тянет его к себе ближе, массирует затылок, накручивая на пальцы мягкие волосы.   
– Остановись, – хрипло просит Мэтт, поднимая на него мутные от удовольствия глаза, – или я за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Я не ванилька, – огрызается Кит, и Мэтт снова начинает хохотать:  
– Зато я ванилька, эй! Люблю, чтобы всем было хорошо.  
Кит не особенно ему верит – и зря.  
Ему хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хорошо. Он кончает два раза, прежде чем Мэтт выпускает его из объятий, и ещё с полчаса валяется на диване, не в силах встать. Почему-то Мэтт не уходит – сидит рядом в кое-как натянутых брюках, травит байки про прошлые походы в клуб, приносит Киту стаканчик капучино, а себе – ещё шампанского, и Кит не чувствует опустошения или отвращения, которого так боялся.  
Потом они вместе идут на улицу, и Кит предлагает Мэтту сигарету, но Мэтт с улыбкой забирает его, прикуренную, и затягивается всего один раз, а потом возвращает с путаной историей про романтику непрямого поцелуя, одну на двоих чашку, одну на двоих сигарету…  
Для Кита, у которого с девяти до шестнадцати не было вообще ничего своего, в его болтовне нет никакой романтики. Он и на десятерых одну курил, а сколько владельцев поменяли до него потрескавшиеся и сколотые чашки в приютских столовых – лучше не думать.  
Но в том, как Мэтт целует его, вынув из его губ сигарету и ловя ртом дым, есть что-то, что не хочется забывать.

***

Гонка – это инстинкт. Твоя тачка – часть тебя. Ты летишь по трассе, принимая моментальные решения, ориентируясь не на мозг – на рефлексы и только на них. Ты не человек, не животное, не механизм. Ты – сгусток чистого адреналина, шаровая молния, концентрированная энергия победы. Мир за пределами трассы не существует. Нет будущего, нет прошлого, есть только момент между ударами сердца и те, кто пытается тебя обойти.  
Перед Китом двое – восьмой и третий номер, оба правее. За ним с отрывом теснятся сразу четверо, Кит не смотрит на номера. Его интересуют только те, кого он должен обойти. Он ждёт момента, чтобы сделать рывок, и когда он выжимает газ, третий подрезает восьмого и вырывается вперёд. Восьмой не справляется с управлением, его тачку швыряет на ограждение, переворачивает, и водителя выбрасывает из кабины.   
Всё происходит медленно, как в фильме. Кит не знает, жив ли парень, катящийся к нему под колёса, и у него есть доля секунды, чтобы принять решение.  
Гонка – это инстинкт. Инстинкт прийти первым, но не инстинкт убийства.  
Кит выкручивает руль вправо и говорит своей тачке последнее:  
– Прости.  
В наушниках взрываются крики. Кит видит, как сминается блестящий капот с надписью «КОГАНЕ».  
Дальше ничего нет. Вообще ничего.

***

Аллура опять плачет, и Кит жалеет, что она так далеко. Что нельзя вытереть ей слёзы, прижать к себе и сказать, что всё уже хорошо, что он уже ходит почти сам, и что никакой трагедии не случилось. Он же выжил.  
– Прости, – в сотый раз говорит она и запивает очередной всхлип водой, – я тебя во всё это втянула…  
– Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не стал чемпионом. Я ещё получу свой приз. И ты будешь мной гордиться.  
– Кит, – она отводит глаза, – я… я не говорила тебе. Тот парень. Он был уже мёртв, когда вылетел на трассу. И ты… понимаешь, ты бы мог…  
– Я бы не мог, – упрямо говорит Кит. – Кем бы я был, если бы переехал человека, может, ещё живого?  
– Это был форс-мажор. Зрители бы тебя поняли. Я бы поняла.  
– А я бы – нет. Гонщика может убить только его тачка, а не другой гонщик. Мы же не на войне.  
Она часто кивает и снова сморкается в бумажный платок.  
– Кстати, – продолжает Кит, – как ты уговорила Мэтта со мной поехать сюда?  
– Я его не уговаривала, он сам предложил. Мне, понимаешь, некому было больше позвонить, когда озвучили твой диагноз, а я… я сама не могла. Я бы очень хотела, но…  
– Аллура, остановись, – мягко просит Кит. – Не вини себя. Ты сделала для меня больше, чем кто-либо ещё в моей жизни. Я очень скучаю. Не плачь. Когда прилетим, целый день буду тебя обнимать.  
– Мэтт тебя не обижает? – спрашивает она, и Киту хочется прямо сейчас обнять её поникшие плечи и поцеловать в лоб. – Что вообще между вами происходит? Он как-то… изменился.  
– Значит, мне не одному так показалось, – улыбается Кит. – Выше нос. Уже через месяц увидимся без всяких камер.  
Аллура первый раз за звонок неуверенно улыбается.

***

Двумя месяцами позже Кит сам не понимает, что между ними происходит.  
От Мэтта неделю нет вестей, и когда Кит приходит к нему домой и открывает дверь своими ключами, всё на месте, не хватает только рабочего ноутбука.  
– Чё как? – спрашивает Пидж и наклоняется к камере своего компа. – Кит, ты чего?  
– Мэтт куда-то запропастился, – угрюмо отвечает Кит. При мысли о том, что с ним могло что-то случиться, начинают трястись руки, он промахивается по кнопке и случайно выходит из игры.  
– Эй. Его что, вызвали куда-то? Он мне ничего не сказал.  
– Мне тоже. Я выкинул у него тухлую пиццу из холодильника и домой поехал. – Кит комкает в кулаке покрывало, пытаясь успокоиться, но паника подкатывает к горлу. – Мы… вообще, встретиться собирались. Ещё позавчера. Я думал, он хоть напишет.  
– В его духе, – отмахивается Пидж. – Не бери в голову, он с детства такой, просто сбегает, если пугается.  
– Пугается? Чего?  
– Он же утверждает, что никогда не влюбляется, – фыркает она. – А сам торчал возле тебя целыми днями и глаз с твоего лица не сводил. Думаешь, он ради кого угодно стал бы так напрягаться?  
Кит растерянно пожимает плечами.  
– Я, наверное, вообще об этом не думал, – признаётся он, помолчав. – С тех пор, как мы познакомились, он постоянно оказывался рядом со мной. Я даже не удивился, когда увидел его в больнице. Как будто ждал, что так и случится, и… О том, что ему может быть тяжело, я тоже не думал.  
– Дай ему время, – тихо говорит Пидж. – Он вернётся. А если не вернётся, я скажу маме, она его из-под земли достанет!  
– Обойдёмся без крайних мер, – смеётся Кит.

***

Три недели спустя Кит в очередной раз приезжает выбросить из ящика Мэтта накопившуюся почту и наудачу заходит в квартиру. Никаких признаков того, что кто-то здесь был после него, нет. Он обходит две небольшие комнаты, цепляет по пути воротник оранжевой рубашки, висящей на спинке стула, прижимается к нему лицом. Запах почти выветрился.  
Выключив везде свет, Кит открывает дверь – и вздрагивает, замерев на полушаге. Мэтт стоит на пороге, бледный, озябший, до упора засунув руки в карманы, на плече болтается сумка с ноутбуком.  
– Котёнок, – сипит он и обнимает Кита за шею. – Прости. Я… я тоже тебя люблю. Прости. Прости, я…  
Он шмыгает, уткнувшись Киту в плечо, Кит прижимает его к себе обеими руками, зарывается носом ему в волосы и улыбается.  
– Мне не нужны извинения, – шепчет он. – Мне нужен ты.

– Мэтт.  
– Что? – лениво откликается Мэтт. Они лежат под одним одеялом, и Кит никак не может перестать его обнимать.   
– Я должен кое в чём признаться.  
– Валяй.  
– Ты у меня был первым.  
– Твоим первым хакером? – Мэтт поворачивается к нему, сияя улыбкой, и Кит невольно улыбается в ответ. – Или твоим первым гением?  
– Это тоже. – Кит целует его в лоб. – Аллура знала, но я её попросил тебе не говорить. Извини.  
– За что?  
– Наверное, я должен был предупредить.  
– Шутишь, котёнок, – Мэтт тискает его, прижимаясь ближе, – думаешь, я сам не понял?  
– Да как?! – искренне возмущается Кит.  
– Просто понял и всё.  
– То есть я не вёл себя как девственник?  
– Почти нет.  
– В смысле «почти»?!  
Мэтт выкатывается из постели и, как был голый, с хохотом мчится на кухню. Обмотавшись одеялом, Кит догоняет его у холодильника.  
– Мэтт, – вздыхает он. – Я правда был настолько… неопытным?  
– Да нормально всё было, – откликается Мэтт, жуя сэндвич из супермаркета. – Поедешь завтра со мной в Гонконг? У меня в номере будет кровать кинг-сайз с видом на весь город.  
Кит кивает и обнимает его со спины, укутав в своё одеяло. Он тоже не хочет расставаться.

***

Кроме номера под крышей небоскрёба у них есть внушительная сумма на карманные расходы и спортивная «ауди» из проката, но большую часть времени на кровати кинг-сайз Мэтт проводит, непрерывно глядя в экран ноутбука. Иногда Кит оставляет его на пару часов, чтобы покататься по окрестностям и купить еды, а когда возвращается, следит, чтобы он ел и пил. На вторые сутки Мэтт пересаживается с кофе на ром, потом – на энергетики, и Кит регулярно пополняет его запасы.  
Вернувшись в номер на четвёртый день, Кит находит Мэтта спящим в обнимку с закрытым ноутом, и перекладывает его с ковра на постель.

По дороге в аэропорт они заглядывают перекусить в кафе. Потыкав пальцем в меню, Кит объясняет повару, что нужно добавить в лапшу, и возвращается за столик.  
– Что за дело было? – спрашивает он, глядя, как Мэтт набирает очередное письмо.  
– Нужно было выманить ребят, которые занимаются кибератаками. Уже год трясут половину мира. У них база где-то тут. Одну я нашёл.  
– А они тебя не найдут? – интересуется Кит, расслабленно поглядывая по сторонам. На другой стороне улицы паркуется чёрный фургон без номеров, и из него один за другим начинают выпрыгивать покрытые татуировками китайцы со спортивными сумками.  
– Нет, у меня был полностью защищённый канал в номере, и…  
– Мэтт, – тихо окликает Кит, – скажи, что ты не подключился к местному вайфаю.  
Мэтт быстро нажимает на тачпад, и по его глазам Кит понимает, что угадал.  
– Тогда это, похоже, за нами.  
– Твою мать, – шипит Мэтт, панически оглядываясь, и начинает судорожно вбивать команды для полного уничтожения данных на жёстком диске.  
– Главное, добраться до тачки. – Кит наклоняется к нему через стол и непринуждённо целует в щёку, краем глаза наблюдая, как трое подозрительных типов с сумками идут через дорогу наперерез машинам. – Держись у меня за спиной.  
Как только экран ноута гаснет, Кит достаёт сигареты и спокойно выходит из стеклянных дверей кафе. Пока он чиркает зажигалкой, один из троих типов грубо отпихивает его плечом. Внутри кричат; Кит хватает Мэтта за руку, тащит его к машине, заталкивает на заднее сиденье, прыгает за руль и даёт по газам.   
– Я позвоню Блайтцу! – выкрикивает Мэтт, вытаскивая из-под сиденья запасной ноут. Кит сворачивает на двухполосную дорогу в строящемся квартале. Движение вялое, и он надеется для начала уехать как можно дальше. – Он что-нибудь сделает, это же его заказ!  
– На пол ляг! – Пролетая по перекрёстку на красный, Кит натягивает капюшон толстовки почти до бровей. – И держись за что-нибудь!  
Скорчившись между сиденьями, Мэтт трясущимися руками набирает длинный международный номер, и после первого гудка салон наполняет весёлый мужской голос:  
– Что, гений, проблемы?  
– Мы хрен знает где в Гонконге и за нами гонятся какие-то китайцы! – вопит Мэтт, только теперь, похоже, полностью осознав, в какой они заднице.  
– Гонятся, – быстро подтверждает Кит, выворачивая на трассу. Раннее утро, пробок пока нет, и он петляет между чужими машинами, а чёрный фургон уже маячит в отдалении, и вряд ли он один. – Куда нам ехать?  
– Координаты, – требует Блайтц. – О, да вы недалеко от аэропорта, там как раз наши. Водитель слышит? Навигатор есть?  
– Да и да, – откликается Кит.  
– Этот мост проезжаешь, потом строишься в крайний ряд, я тебе скажу, где повернуть. – Он с хрустом от чего-то откусывает. Кит следит за неумолимо приближающимся фургоном. – Направо! В тоннель, после тоннеля выезжай на встречную там, где по разметке нельзя, и гони на мост. За мостом будет ремонт, почти до самого аэропорта одна полоса чистая, там тапку в пол, наши уже ждут.  
Пока Кит петляет по развязке у моста, нарушая все возможные правила, над ними появляется вертолёт.   
– Надеюсь, это не китайская мафия, – невесело шутит Мэтт.  
– Китайская мафия у вас на хвосте. – Блайтц не теряет оптимизма. – А в вертолёте я, ребята подбросили. Вижу вас. Хорошая скорость, твой водитель, что, гонщик?  
– Уже нет, – напряжённо цедит Кит. У моста небольшая пробка, он нервно оглядывается назад, не замечает погони, сдаёт назад и выезжает на встречку. Ему бешено сигналят со всех сторон, одинокая легковушка тормозит с разворотом прямо перед ним, и когда Кит снова даёт задний ход, чтобы её объехать, фургон выныривает из-за застрявшего в пробке автобуса. В окне показывается тот самый китаец, который толкнул его у кафе, с ярко-жёлтым тигром на предплечье. В руках у него компактный автомат.  
– Жми! – рявкает Блайтц. – Мэтт, под сиденье подвинься, если ещё не!  
Через сотню метров нужная полоса уже свободна, и Кит бы мог перепрыгнуть разделитель, будь у него больше времени. Но времени нет, от асфальта рикошетят пули, он виляет между редкими встречными и думает, что они же не в дурацком боевике, всё не может так кончиться, их не могут пристрелить какие-то китайские бандиты, они не…  
– Сейчас на свою полосу, потом сразу налево, – диктует Блайтц. Кит на полном ходу сворачивает в брешь в бетонном разделителе, едва не въезжает в ограждение, случайно встаёт на два правых колеса, но быстро выравнивается. Фургон визжит тормозами, едва не влетает во встречную легковушку, сдаёт назад – и теряет бесценные секунды, которых Киту хватает, чтобы свернуть к аэропорту. Тачка летит, кажется, едва касаясь колёсами новенького асфальта, и впереди, под очередной развязкой, стоят два бронированных автобуса и ещё один фургон без номеров.  
– Это точно наши? – рявкает Кит, но Блайтц со щелчком отключается.   
– Надеюсь, да, – стонет Мэтт. От багажника рикошетит ещё одна пуля.  
Едва Кит проносится между автобусами, они съезжаются и перекрывают въезд. Кит плавно выжимает тормоз, глушит мотор и утыкается лбом в руль. Лёгкие горят, звенит каждая мышца, он хватает ртом воздух и всё равно никак не может надышаться.  
Кто-то пытается открыть заднюю дверь, Кит с трудом поднимает голову. Наклонившись к окну, ему машет японец с акульей улыбкой. На нём шёлковая синяя пижама с тропическими рыбками. Кит соображает разблокировать замки.  
– Вылезайте. – Ленивый располагающий тон и яркий акцент явно принадлежат Блайтцу, и Кит отрешённо смотрит на обкусанное яблоко и конверт в его руках, забитых цветными татуировками. – Вот ваши билеты до Сингапура.  
– Но мы… – начинает Мэтт, с трудом выползая из-под сиденья. Блайтц вытаскивает его наружу, Кит на подгибающихся ногах кое-как выходит сам.  
– До Сингапура, – повторяет Блайтц. – Спасибо. Без тебя бы никогда их не поймали. Не волнуйся, когда приземлитесь, от них уже мокрого места не останется. Но я бы вам советовал отсидеться недельку, город красивый. Альфору привет, а тебе, – он церемонно кланяется Киту, – моё бесконечное уважение.  
Дальше Кит помнит плохо. Их провожают к стойке регистрации, почти моментально оформляют все документы. Секьюрити пробивают им дорогу в толпе, как кинозвёздам, ведут по пустому коридору к машине, довозят до самолёта и с ними заходят в салон. У всех пассажиров проверяют документы и зачем-то просят показать татуировки. Мужчину, который громко отказывается расстегнуть рубашку, вытаскивают наружу. «Боинг» взлетает с задержкой всего в десять минут.  
– Это точно наша жизнь? – спрашивает Мэтт, глядя в иллюминатор, как у выведенного из салона пассажира из-за пояса достают пистолет, и Блайтц всё с той же весёлой акульей улыбкой заламывает ему руку за спину. – Мы как будто в кино снялись.  
Кит параноидально оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь вычислить, кто ещё может быть опасен. Стюард подходит к нему, наклоняется и показывает кобуру под форменным пиджаком.  
– Всё хорошо, – ласково заверяет он, – экипаж проследит за вашей безопасностью. Желаю приятно провести время.  
Мэтт тянет Кита к себе, обнимает и наконец выдыхает.  
– Давай после Сингапура сразу полетим во Флоренцию. Я хочу познакомить тебя с семьёй.


End file.
